Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Mystery Star
by Keyla 05
Summary: When time goes haywire a girl goes to the past to change it, but has a few changes herself. Join Starlette and her friends on their adventure to save time and discover things about themselves in the process. BlazingAura shipping!
1. Prologue

**_So, this is my first story that I actually plan on continuing. I had a few on deviantART that were terrible. I don't own Pokemon, nintendo, blah blah blah. I just own this story, Starlette, Rezi, and a few things coming up. This was originally going to be many chapters, but I just went ahead and connected all of them. I'll only do the P.O.V. stuff at the beginning of chapters, when the character changes, and stuff like that. All I hope is that this story gets better results than it would have gotten on deviantART. Now that I'm done ranting, you may continue reading!_**

* * *

Treecko stared at his parents. They were holding something that did in no way look like a pokemon. It had neon green eyes and something fuzzy on it's head that was a cherry red.

"Treecko, what do you think of her?" his mother asked him, showing the baby that was bundled in a blanket.

"I don't know what it is." he sighed, just staring at it with a weird look on his face.

"Well, it is called a human, and we are adopting her. But we don't know what to name her." she said.

"So she'll be my sister?" he asked. His mother nodded.

"Well, I bet her spirit will shine in this dark age, so let's name her Starlette." his dad said. Starlette smiled slightly and Treecko knew that their lives would be changed forever.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

We had lived as normal siblings. If time still existed here, I would be 5 and Treecko would be 8. He taught me how to speak to other pokemon and I ended up learning the human language on my own. Like I said, we were normal. Until one day.

"Treecko, mom and dad should be home by now, right?" I asked.

"Probably, yeah. Why? They sometimes run late so what's the problem?" he asked me. I heard some knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I said. I got up and went to the door. There was a peephole in the door and I looked out it. There was a Dusknoir and six Sableye at the door. I reported it to Treecko and he frowned.

"Keep your voice down. Let's bombard them with water from upstairs. Okay?" he whispered. I nodded and we went to the staircase and climbed up it. I heard knocking at the door again. We were at the window right above the door with two buckets full of water. Treecko opened the window that we had oiled so much it would never make a sound. I put one finger up, then another, then a third. We dumped the water at the same time and hurriedly closed and locked the window. We watched the seven pokemon get soaked from our prank. I burst out laughing. Treecko smiled.

"That never gets old." I giggled. I heard the door fall against the ground and I flinched. Never before has that happened. Treecko looked like he gasped and dragged me into our shared bedroom. He shut the door quickly. I was shivering.

"Sit down, I don't want you to fall over in fear." he whispered as quietly as possible. I sat down and hugged him. I was so scared right now. He patted my head, concerned for me. I was close to hyperventilating but I wasn't just about to reveal our location.

"Wheh-heh-heh. Master Dusknoir, where do you think they went?" a voice said. I was so glad Treecko taught me how to speak and listen to pokemon speech.

"I don't know but we need to find that girl and the Treecko. Lord Dialga demanded it. No one can change history!" another voice said. I guessed he was Dusknoir and the other voice was probably one of the weird purple pokemon with gem eyes. I felt tears coming to my eyes. They were talking about us. We had done nothing, that I know of anyways. And what was that about changing history...?

"It'll be okay, you're fine, you're fine..." Treecko murmured in my ear. I smiled. He often reminded me of what dad may have been as a kid. I heard clawing at the door and I cringed. They were looking here first. I looked at my feet. I had thin shoes so I wouldn't get splinters in my feet. But they weren't good for running. Treecko pointed at the corner closest to the door. I let go of him and he clutched the fabric from my shirt and brought me over to the corner.

"Oh, you two aren't even close to breaking the door. Let me break in. Their parents are never coming here ever again." Dusknoir growled in annoyance. My eyes widened. They killed my parents! I felt Treecko cringe against me. I saw the door fall over and the pokemon swarmed in. Dusknoir floated in after them. He saw us immediately. He picked me up by my shirt.

"W-what do you want with us?" I asked, trying to be strong, but not being able to stop my quivering voice. Treecko was being held back by the Stableye.

"Let go of me!" Treecko was yelling, struggling to get out of their grasp. Suddenly, a bright light consumed him and he changed form. Mom had said that the middle evolution between Treecko and Sceptile was called a Grovyle. The light stopped glowing around my brother and he used Leaf Blade. Dusknoir dropped me and my brother grabbed me and ran out of the house. The Sableye ran after him. I was shivering. This was scary. I must have scared myself so much I passed out though.

* * *

I awoke in a secret indent of a cave, but Grovyle was nowhere to be found. I sat up, wanting to look around. There was a bucket of water and a small pile of apples. I guess he was prepared if we were staying here for awhile. I felt sorta cold and I found out why. Part of the fabric on my shirt was torn. My jeans were still the same, nothing changed. I took off my thin shoes, seeing as they were useless if we were going to be running. They rubbed on my feet when we ran so I just took them off. Grovyle came in a few minutes later holding some stuff.

"Hey, your awake. Are you okay? I thought your heart had stopped at first." he asked.

"Yeah. I think I was just so scared that I passed out. Nothing too serious." I said.

"That's good. Anyways, I thought that you might need some new clothes. Since your shirt and all." He seemed like he felt awkward saying that.

"Ah, thanks." I smiled, grabbing the stuff from him.

"I'll leave so you can change." He said, walking out of the cave.

Grovyle's P.O.V.

_"Arceus, today has been hectic, and it's still brighter than normal. I probably shouldn't tell her that I had to steal those."_ I though to myself. A few minutes of twirling a stone outside the cave and Starlette came out. I had grabbed a very dull orange shirt, some new jeans, and black combat boots that should not have to be replaced for awhile because of the larger size.

"Um, these boots are pretty large..." she mentioned.

"I know, sorry. But I thought we wouldn't have to get new ones for awhile. Since we have to be on the run and all." I said.

"Oh. Tree- I mean, Grovyle?" she asked.

"Yes?" I answered, looking at her, confused what she might ask.

"Why is it always dark here?" she asked.

"Um..." I muttered, not sure how to answer.

"You don't know?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I know some, not much though. We'll stay here for the night, okay?" I said, changing the subject.

"You silly, there isn't night!" she laughed.

"You know what I mean." I said. We walked back into the cave and she just looked at me, seemingly confused.

"Um, what are we going to do when we wake up?" she asked.

"Probably go to a friend's house. Mainly because we need information and their house is basically a library." I explained, keeping it short.

"Oh. Which friend? Your girlfriend or the juvenile criminal?" she asked.

"First of all, I'm not in love with Celebi, and second, Houndour is not a criminal." I hissed.

"Well, you've been yelled at for getting home too late when you were at her house. Were you two having a make out session?" she asked.

"Oh shush! We aren't even dating so why would we kiss each other? Wait, how do you even know what a make out session is?" I asked, quite confused.

"Eh, Luna and Dante were having one once. I felt bad for Rosann. She has to be twins with Dante." she said.

"And the sad thing is, is that your group isn't even close to the tween stage." I muttered.

"Yeah, it's bad, isn't it." she said.

"Hm, we better get to bed." I said, laying down.

"But I'm not tired." she said, taking off the boots.

"I know, it's still somewhat light out, but it'll get darker soon. Okay? We need some sleep." I growled.

"Fine..." she sighed.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

"Hey, wake up." I heard Grovyle say, he was poking my arms.

"Mer..." I growled.

"I didn't want to, but okay." Grovyle laughed. He started tickling me. I burst out laughing.

"Stop it! I'll wake up!" I laughed. He stopped tickling me and I opened my eyes, Grovyle was sitting next to me, smiling. I sat up.

"Maybe you should wake up when I tell you." he said.

"But what if I don't?" I asked.

"Then you get tickled." he said, smiling. He started tickling me again and I started laughing. He stopped and I got my boots on, giggling a bit every once and awhile. I grabbed an apple for the trip and Grovyle led the way to Serebii's house.

* * *

We finally arrived to her house from the long journey. Grovyle knocked on the door. The door opened very slowly. A normal Celebi was at the door.

"Who are you two?" she asked, looking ready to attack.

"I'm Grovyle. I'm one of your daughter's friends. And this is Starlette, my little sister." Grovyle introduced.

"C-could it be? How did you evolve?" she asked.

"I just somehow evolved. I don't know how though. Dusknoir and the Sableye raided our house and were looking for us. We got away though." he explained.

"Oh, you two should come in." she led us in. There were books everywhere.

"This place seems cozy." I said, smiling.

"It is. You can stay here for however long you want. My daughter got worried when she saw your house so she came back here and we've been looking for you." she said.

"Oh. Anyways, have you seen our parents?" I asked.

"Yes, but you want like it very well. The town square had their annual analyzing again so they usually do the public death sentences there and not the stockade." Uxie explained since he just came in the room.

"Were they part of the sentencing?" Grovyle asked.

"No, they must have been brainwashed by Hypno so they were leading the criminals. I'm so sorry you two. We all got lectured on how if we see either of you two, we should turn you in. They were glancing at our daughter for some reason. Well, Dusknoir was." Celebi sighed.

"Mom, dad, who are you talking to?" a voice from behind asked.

"Serebii, come here." Celebi ordered. Serebii floated over, Grovyle was watching her.

"Treecko..." she gasped.

"I'm Grovyle now, since I evolved." he said, trying to be smart. She flew over and hugged him.

"I was so sure you two got killed or something. I'm glad you are fine." Serebii whimpered. I felt so out of place right now. Little did I know, I wouldn't be feeling that anymore.

"Starlette!" a voice exclaimed. I turned around and I saw Rosann and Dante on the stairs.

"Oh, hey you two." I said, changing my language to the human language. They both ran down the stairs and hugged me.

"We're staying here since our parents got hypnotized." Dante said.

"Oh." I said.

"What is it like having to be alone with your brother?" Rosann asked.

"It's annoying." I sighed.

"Heh, it could have been worse." Dante said. Rosann dropped a blue colored stone that flashed neon blue. I picked it up and was going to give it back to her but my eyes turned neon blue and I felt suddenly dizzy.

_"What in the world,"_ I thought, I felt it again and then my vision went black, I could tell I fell over. _"Never thought I would die like this. Bye, everyone." _I closed my eyes and a white color flashed across my eyes and I saw a tower that looked the same as the rock. There were three pokemon coming from it. One was red, another was blue, and the last was yellow. The vision ended but I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt myself being carried up some stairs and placed on a bed. It was soft and fluffy. I wondered who's bed it could have been but I pushed the thought away, ready to sleep in a real bed and not on a cave floor.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V., In a Dream

_"Hi, what's your name?" a boy with blue hair looked at me. His voice made him seem like a shota. For some reason, everything was colorful. I was wearing a neon green tee-shirt, jeans, and black skater shoes with neon green shoelaces. He was wearing a grey shirt, dull blue jacket, jeans, and the same dull blue color was on skater shoes and black shoelaces. He had bright red eyes and in the middle of his hair was a black stripe._

_"My name is Starlette. What is your's?" I asked, smiling. I guessed I was about the same age as him and right now I was 12._

_"Rezi is mine. It's so pretty here. And so bright. And amazing." Rezi laughed. I smiled and saw a wire train. I had always wanted to go on one. I took his hand earning a small blush from him and brought him onto the train._

_"I've never been on one of these, what about you?" I asked. He shook his head. I let go of of his hand and sat down in one of the seats, looking out the window. He sat by me and looked out the window. There were a few other people on the train. The door closed and the train started moving._

_"This is awesome, isn't it!" Rezi exclaimed, in a normal tone of voice._

_"It is, and it's so pretty." I said, smiling._

_"I love this." Rezi said, humming. I nodded in agreement._

_"Anyways, where are you from?" I asked._

_"Oh, nowhere around here. Pretty far from here actually." he frowned._

_"Oh. My home isn't far from the next stop so you can stay there for awhile." I said._

_"No, I can't. I don't want to bother you." he said._

_"Oh, it's no problem at all." I said, smiling._

_"Fine. I'll come with you." he said._

Out of a Dream

I woke up with Serebii in the same room but she was asleep in a chair. Grovyle was sleeping in the bed next to me. I sat up and realized my boots were next to the bed and I still had socks on. I went over to the window and it was the darker time of darkness. Wow, I slept in for awhile. It was nice. I yawned happily. The name of the boy in my dream was adorable. And he had such a cheeky personality. And I looked epic. Same with the scenery. It was so beautiful. I'd have to tell Grovyle about it. But for now, sleep had to return. I went back to sleep.

Back in the Dream

_The wire train had stopped now so Rezi and I walked out of it. I led him to my house, which was a simple cottage a bit out of town._

_"Brother, I'm home.~" I said in a sing-song tone._

_"Oh, cool. What took you so long?" Grovyle asked, coming over to us._

_"I was barely outside for long." I said._

_"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at Rezi._

_"That's Rezi." I said._

_"He's a human." he said, annoyed._

_"I'm a human too." I said, growling._

_"I know pokemon speech, so I know what you are saying..." Rezi said, looking like he felt unwelcome._

_"Sorry, he is uncertain about new people. Even though time was fixed. It's stupid of him to think like that. So like I said, sorry." I said._

_"Hmph." Grovyle sighed in disgust._

_"It's fine. Everyone is alert now so nothing like this happens. So it doesn't matter, no one has seen me before so it's natural to be suspicious." Rezi explained, a cheeky grin on his face. I felt my cheeks get a bit warmer. Rezi laughed cheekily. He was just full of cheekiness._

_"You're just brimming with cheekiness, aren't you?" asked Grovyle._

_"Eh, that and timidness." Rezi said._

_"I don't see you very timid though." I said. Rezi smiled._

_"Don't judge a book by it's cover." he said._

* * *

I was humming a song that I really liked. One day, I had found an iPod that wouldn't lose it's battery because of time stopping. So there really wasn't any time in the world so since the battery drained from time used, it couldn't lose time because like I said, there isn't time. Uxie, Celebi and their daughter were looking for what the vision thing I had was called. But they didn't know what really happened.

"Hey, Starlette, do you want to join our resistance?" Dante asked, wearing an orange jacket and a dark brown shirt. Rosann was next to him wearing a dull yellow jacket and brown shirt. I would be 8 if time existed and Grovyle would be 11. I had changed to a duller version of neon green for my shirt and I wore a dark grey jacket. I still had jeans and my boots were fitting a bit better. But they could be a bit tighter at the toes.

"I don't know, what do you resist?" I asked.

"We resist Dusknoir and his henchmen." Dante said.

"I already did that so thanks, but no thanks." I said. Luna was on the couch, asleep. Her parents had been taken away also so she came here. Grovyle was still asleep. I went into the library to help the family find what the thing I had was. Uxie was reading a book that talked about magical abilities. Serebii was reading about time and space. Celebi was looking for a book.

"Um, so what have you found so far?" I asked.

"Well, it could be a dream a psychic could've given you." said Uxie.

"No, it seemed like it was in another time. and there were pokemon walking from a tower made out of the same stone of the stone Rosann has. So it's not that. Unless Rosann is psychic which I doubt." I explained.

"Wait, do you think she has the time version of the gift?" Celebi asked Uxie.

"One way to find out." he answered. He went over to a shelf on the other side of the room. He picked up a dull, glass-like stone and brought it to me. I took it from him and it changed neon blue with pink specs in it.

"I can't believe it, I got to meet the person with the time Dimensional Scream." Serebii gasped.

"T-take the stone. I feel the Scream coming back..." I said breathlessly, ready to fall over from dizziness. Celebi grabbed the stone from me and it went away.

"That was close." Uxie said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. Grovyle trudged sleepily over to the library.

"Morning..." he yawned.

"Hey, sleepy head." Serebii giggled.

"Find anything about the ability Starlette has?" Grovyle asked.

"Yep, she has the time Dimensional Scream. Crazy, isn't it? But we have no idea who has the space Dimensional Scream." Uxie said. I heard knocking at the door.

"A dosing of deja vu, anyone?" I asked. Grovyle smacked me. I went over to the secret door and crawled into the compartment. Grovyle followed me along with Luna, Dante, and Rosann. They had been sitting around and ran up when they heard the knocking. Serebii was pushed inside also. The door closed. Serebii and Grovyle blocked us from view if anyone happened to open the door. I heard the door from downstairs open. I could make out the conversation.

"Hello, Master Dusknoir." Celebi said, having to greet him this way.

"Yes, welcome to our home." Uxie said. I figured he bowed and Celebi curtsied then.

"Where's your daughter?" Dusknoir asked. I had no idea why they were hiding her this time.

"Oh, she's picking berries and apples for us. She is so wonderful at helping around the house. We didn't realize it was the monthly analyzing already." I heard Celebi say.

"Okay. Get out there for the analyzing. Now." Dusknoir said. I heard the door close a few moments later. We kept quiet, waiting for them to come back. Eventually, everyone fell asleep.

* * *

Uxie's P.O.V.

This was always annoying. Hypno would always poke at our minds to see if we had evil intents. Luckily, Celebi and I could always hide the secret compartment since we were Psychic-types. There weren't as many sentencing today, luckily. But it was still unnerving that Grovyle and Starlette's parents were helping now. One was a Blaziken mother. A Combusken and a Torchic stood by us. They were obviously the kids. I wanted to tell them it was fine but it wasn't allowed. I'd catch up with them after the analyzing. We all watched as the Blaziken was bound in steel ropes and then blasted with multiple Shadow Balls and Dark Pulses.

"Mommie!" the Torchic yelled, tears in her eyes. Her brother tried to calm her down. The Sableye didn't care, obviously told not to attack little kids. After awhile Dusknoir floated onto the stage with a microphone. Hypno following him with a microphone also.

"Now, we all know that we are supposed to be on the lookout for Starlette and Grovyle. Even more so now that Lord Dialga has identified the girl to have the time version of the legendary ability called the Dimensional Scream. This means that she can see anything in time, but only with a trusted partner. Right now, we believe the partner is Grovyle, her dear adopted brother." Dusknoir explained. The Torchic was still crying and her brother was close to the same result. I hoped that they had a dad still.

"But, we have no idea who has the space version of the Dimensional Scream, though. Lord Dialga was trying to remember but it has completely slipped his mind. But, if these two join together, they will be unstoppable. And our future would become changed and make us all disappear. Lord Dialga wants anyone to find her and bring her to him. He would be able to destroy her gift. It has no use now, since there is no time. This is the end of the analyzing. You may go home now." Hypno added. Everyone started going home but the Torchic and her brother were still there. I floated over to them.

"Do you two have a dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was searching for food so we had to come here. I didn't want to though." said the Torchic.

"Oh, at least you still have another parent. I was afraid you would be on your own then. We're taking care of a few little ones that lost both of their parents." I said, smiling.

"Thanks anyways." the Combusken said. They walked into a little tent. I followed Celebi home. But we arrived to something unexpected. The door to our home was blasted open.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

I had waken up when I heard the door fall to the floor. Right now, I only heard small pattering feet. Grovyle and Serebii were also up, but the others weren't.

"Okay, maybe these books have information about the person with the space Dimensional Scream. And we need to find it before it finds Starlette." a voice said. This one was new. Must be a new recruit.

"We can't help. We don't know who it is ourselves." I heard Celebi say.

"For Arceus's sake, why would you do that? It makes no sense." Uxie said.

"We need the one with the space Dimensional Scream!" the voice yelled. I felt a little odd, feeling I somehow knew the the person, yet I didn't.

"Well, our books don't have it either. It's probably someone that was unknown in the past or someone in the future." Celebi said. I started shivering, getting an idea. The more I thought of my vision, the dull blue was the same of Rezi's jacket and shoes. I had done research on the space dimension, and people with any space power, had pink eyes if they were a girl, or bright red if they were a boy. The same bright red as Rezi's eyes. When he said he lived far away from here, it probably meant he lived in another time.

_"Don't scream, don't whimper, nothing. You have found out that I have the space version of the Dimensional Scream. Smart, anyways, I don't have much time to tell you anything. Come to the past, hopefully a year before time goes haywire. Bring Grovyle with you. Then, you shall find me. I don't know of you yet, okay?" _a voice in my head said, in fact, I think it was Rezi's! But it was lower.

_"Okay, I will. But I have to wait a bit, I only have the body of an eight-year-old. I can't do much now, but I will come, promise you!"_ I said, tracing the time he was in to tell him. The conversation ended.

"All pokemon in the past that had special abilities became explorers. So it must be in there." the voice growled. I realized something then. It was Houndour's voice. I knew he was a criminal.

"Houndour, most did. Some didn't, so they aren't in the book Starlette was born a year after this book was made. And it was shipped here right before time went bad. Now put the book down." Celebi said.

"Let me check this then." Houndour said.

"Let me out." I whispered quietly to Grovyle and Serebii. The stared at me with widened eyes. I nodded. They moved out of the way. I opened the door enough so I could get out. I grabbed a baseball bat that was nearby. I closed the door. There were three Sableye in the room also.

"Wait, grab her!" Houndour yelled. One Sableye jumped into the air to try to get me. I swung the bat and launched him into the wall. The other two jumped and ended up like their friend.

"Look, I only want to fight you. I'll put my bat down to be even. Fair enough?" I asked.

"Not for you, but I accept!" Houndour yelled. I put the bat on the ground next to me.

"It's still not fair to you, dummy." I said. He used Flamethrower but I easily dodged it. Celebi and Uxie just stared at me. He used Shadow Ball and I dodged that too. He ran toward me, his teeth were covered in lightning. My eyes turned neon blue and he stopped right where he was, a neon blue glow around him. I blasted a neon blue sphere at him, erasing him from time, yellow orbs of light went around him.

"Wait, your erasing me from time!?" he yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, yep. Space is just doing it's job now. See those orbs of light? They get faster, and then poof! You're gone." I said, stating the obvious.

"That doesn't sound very nice..." he said.

"Well, I could always bring you back, I think. I'm honestly so tired I don't think I have enough in me to help you." I said.

"I'm so sorry for raiding the house!" he yelled. I blast another neon blue sphere at him to bring him back. The glowing stopped.

"Nice, you caught on fast. And, now you won't disappear right now. But, there's a price for me letting you live. You can't tell anyone where I am, or else I will find you and won't have mercy." I said. He nodded. I blasted the Sableye and they started to disappear.

"Wait, what did they do?" Houndour asked.

"They are henchmen of Dusknoir, I don't trust them either way." I said. After a few moments, they disappeared completely. Houndour fled from the house. I opened the door for the others to get out. It was time to prepare for two years to get the timegears and change the future, even if we did disappear.

* * *

It was the week to go to the past now. My boots fit my feet perfectly, and I was wearing a black jacket to hide my neon green shirt. I had changed my jeans into something darker. Celebi and Uxie had taken Luna, Rosann, and Dante with them and hid somewhere. Serebii came with us to find the Time Tunnel.

"Couldn't we just combine our powers and go to the past?" I asked.

"No, Rezi never said anything about me, remember?" Celebi said. (She's called Celebi now since her mom isn't part of this, okay?)

"True..." I sighed.

"Now, since you are basically dressed as a Timerior boy, you could sneak in and find out if they know we are leaving. If they do, we need to pick up the pace." Grovyle said. I sighed. They were saying I looked like a boy.

"What about my hair? It's a dead giveaway that I'm a girl and myself." I said.

"Uh, you have a hood for that jacket, right?" Celebi asked. I nodded, putting the hood up. Grovyle handed me a black beanie hat.

"Stuff your hair in there in case your hood falls down. Take your messenger bag if you find books we don't have. Got it?" Grovyle asked. I nodded, putting my hair into the hat, my messenger bag on my shoulder. I finally got my hair in the hat and I thought of something.

"What about my eyes? Most likely, no boy has neon green eyes." I said. Celebi sighed.

"Then you'll have to be prepared to use your powers all the time. You can change the blue of your eyes so it won't be neon." Celebi said. I started doing that and focused on a dark blue color.

"Yep, it's dark blue. Now put your hood up and get going. We'll search for the Time Tunnel and Celebi will send you a message in your mind and you better get looking for us." Grovyle said. I nodded and went going. They made me do this last year and I got a pretty high level. But they cut my hair that time. And they gave me contacts. All they knew was that I was on a mission. When I walked in, Dusknoir stared at me.

"Jaru, it's been so long. Was your mission a success?" he asked.

"No. I could not locate them, Master. They moved too fast and left no evidence. But, they may be looking for Jirachi and wish for the future to be changed." I said.

"But she moved away from Star Cave, how could they find her?" he asked.

"I don't know, Master." I said.

"Well, anything else you found?" he asked

"Branches are painful..." I said. That would be my excuse if I didn't know someone's name. He looked at me for awhile.

"Jaru, you seem more feminine than I remember..." Dusknoir said.

"Wah! Why would you say that? I already know I'm more feminine than the others, but still!" I whimpered.

"Oh, sorry. I've always wondered how you already knew how to understand us and speak to us in our language. The others didn't know how." he said.

"Well, I found a translator and my friend's pokemon taught me how to. It was messed up to own a pokemon, since you are all stronger than us." I said.

"Starlette is even stronger than us. I want you to search for her in two days. You need to relax for now. Your side of the room was not messed up." Dusknoir said. I nodded and went to the elevator. I pressed for Floor 6 and went to room 5. I looked in my bag for my key and realized I didn't have it. I knocked on the door. One of the other Timeriors came over.

"Hey Jaru. Remember me?" he asked.

"Oh, hey. No, I'm sorry. It's been so long. So long I lost my room key." I said with a nervous laugh. I never memorized his name anyways.

"Quite true. Remember, my name is Raro." he said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I got hit by a few branches during my mission. Maybe too many to the head. But I got used to it. Anyways, do you know where Dart is? I need him to open the door for me." I asked.

"Oh, he's probably in there. If you knocked and he isn't answering, then, he's with one of the girls in there." Raro said, seemingly embarrassed.

"Arceus! That is messed up! He's like 15 now, right?" I asked, a horrified look on my face.

"No, he's 17. We should bombard the door with knocking." he said, smiling. I nodded and we started knocking on the door like crazy.

"I'm coming for Arceus's sake." a groggy voice from inside the room sounded out. Dart opened the door but he seemed half asleep. The room reeked of an odd smell. I coughed terribly from it.

"Why does it smell so bad?" I coughed.

"It's not that bad after awhile, Jaru." Dart said.

"Good thing I'm only here for two days..." I growled.

"Well, good luck!" Raro said, going to his room. I walked in.

"Maybe I can convince Dusknoir to let me go tomorrow..." I sighed.

"Don't be such a loner. You've been gone for a year and I'm guessing you failed. Stay for awhile and I may give you a babe." Dart said, a smirk on his face.

"I'm only 10 for Arceus's sake, you bitch!" I yelled, a horrified look on my face again.

"Okay, okay. I understand." Dart said, laughing. I glared at him.

"I have a feeling you stole my key before I went on my mission. Did you?" I asked.

"I never thought you would guess. But you have to get it from me if you want it." he said. I sighed and punched him in the stomach. He hunched over and gasped for air. I grabbed the chain from his neck and took one of the keys.

"Wow, you got weaker, didn't you. No sleep, or is it from missing training?" I asked, a bored look on my face. He coughed and stood up straight.

"I could hurt you more than that." he growled, acting like he would kick me. I realized I would have to dodge for him not to know I was a girl. And that would end up terribly if I couldn't dodge. He kicked at me and I dodged, grabbing the baseball bat on my belt. I was prepared to hit him but I heard knocking at the door. I sighed, placing the bat on my bed, knowing I could protect myself anyways. I went over and opened the door. Dusknoir was standing outside.

"Jaru, I need some information, any." he said. The smell must've come out then since Dusknoir started coughing.

"I'll do anything to get out of the stank of this room. It was here when Dart opened the door..." I said, following Dusknoir out.

* * *

"Well, Jaru, Lord Dialga needs information about anything you may know about them. We found out nothing from Grovyle's friend, Houndour. But he seemed nervous. Now, anything you can tell me?" Dusknoir asked.

"Well, I had said they might be looking for Jirachi. But, she may have lost power when time changed. Since when either time or space fails, the other falls with it.

"Quite true. Palkia is running out of power so it would make sense that Jirachi did. Do you know who has the space Dimensional Scream?" he asked.

"I honestly have no idea for that one. Maybe there isn't one. Maybe it has yet to exist or maybe it died already." I said, shrugging.

"True. Wait, they might be time traveling. They have Celebi that can time travel any time she wants, but I doubt that she would be going also. I bet only Starlette and Grovyle are going. So that means they will be going through the Time Tunnel. You must find them. Rest here for tonight then leave in the morning. Is that clear?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes, sir!" I said. I saluted to him and he saluted back. I knew I could go now and I went back to my room, this time I had my key. Dart was looking through my stuff with his back turned to me. I kicked him in the crotch, grabbing my bag before he dropped it. He fell over in pain.

"Jaru, why'd you do that?" he asked.

"Don't look in my freaking bag! This is my stuff in here and I don't want anyone ruining it." I growled. I just didn't want him to find the picture I took with my friends because then he would know I was Starlette.

"I saw a picture in there. It had Starlette and her friends. Did you steal that?" he asked. I then remembered he should have a tag on his forehead that says retarded.

"Of course I did. How else would I get it?" I asked.

"It's fine if you tell me the truth because the Timeriors are going to become rebels. We have everything planned. And we're going to riot against Master Dusknoir and Primal Dialga. And that smell is actually what happens if you can't get clean clothes..." Dart said. I wasn't sure if I could trust him...

"I'm telling the truth. I really stole it." I said.

"Starlette, tell the truth. I know it's you. But you did a good job disguising. But, if you don't tell the truth, I will have to turn you in to Primal Dialga. So just tell the truth." he persisted. I sighed, putting down the hood and taking off the hat, my hair falling to my shoulders. I gave my powers some rest and my eyes turned neon green again.

"If you are lying about the clothes part I will hurt you so much you will want to die." I growled, being able to use my real voice.

"I honestly never thought I could meet you in real life. And what was with the music box?" he asked.

"Well, it plays a very soothing tune and I like it. So I usually listen to it when I can't sleep." I answered.

"Any information you can give me?" he asked.

"Nope." I said, not going to give anything away if he was lying.

"Oh, okay. Top secret information, I understand." he said.

"Yeah. Do you guys have a plan?" I asked.

"Yes, we are going to go to our lobby and find out what they made. Get your disguise back and we'll go." Dart said.

* * *

I followed Dart to the lobby, still cautious around him. Actually, I was cautious around everyone. Once I walked in, everyone stared at me. There were a few Stableye in the room also.

"Hey, you two! Isn't this a human only lobby?" I asked the Stableye. They looked at each other and fled. I pulled my hat down more. Everyone stared at me.

"That was a time flake. Dialga put them in it so we couldn't see them. How did you?" one of the Timeriors asked.

"What...?" I asked, confused.

"They're right." Dart said. I sighed, my cover was already blown.

"Wait, you're Starlette? You, look like a boy." another Timerior said. I sighed again, taking off my hat. A few people gasped.

"Oh gross, a cross-dresser." one of the female Timeriors muttered. I glared at her. I found out I had a short temper a few years ago.

"I could always just leave you to your riot and leave. I think I might anyways." I growled.

"Wait! We need your help. Will our plan work? Look into the future!" one of the Timeriors said.

"I can't even if I wanted to. I need Grovyle with me, and it wouldn't work because it's not Time Gear related." I said, really bored.

"Can we make it Time Gear related?" the Timerior asked.

"Um, Time Gears chipped and broke when time became terminated. I can only see where Time Gears used to be. So, basically, I can't help you. I'll be able to improve anything that needs improved though. Then I have to get out of here. So, tell me this plan." I said.

"Well, we don't have one. We'll just be chaotic and stuff." one of them said.

"Okay, good enough. I need to go now." I said, putting my hat back on. I went over to the window and opened it. I gave everyone a peace sign before jumping out. Some people went to the window and see what happened. I landed on one of the floating stones, jumping to the closest ones. I suddenly heard a voice that was very familiar.

"Jaru, get back here right now!" yelled Dusknoir. I looked back, my eyes were normal.

"No thanks, ghosty. And I'm not a boy, you idiotic slave!" I yelled back, blasting him with a time spell, making him unable to move unless Dialga unfroze him. I heard cheering from the room as I ran/jumped off.

* * *

I sighed as I sat under the tree. I just got done taking my nap, finally fully relaxed. I was concerned if my spell wore off or not but now was not the time to worry. Because then I would become easy capture.

"Weh-heh-heh!" laughed a voice. I stood up, taking my hat off and putting it in my bag. I started running, as quietly as possible. I looked at a very leafy tree. I looked around and climbed up as fast as possible. The six main henchmen Sableye and Dusknoir went right under my tree, looking around.

"If we lost her, then I will be so mad." growled Dusknoir

"M-master Dusknoir, she has great time powers. Remember, she made some of your henchmen disappear from time and space. And she paused you." one of the Sableye said.

"I don't care! Just find that girl!" Dusknoir yelled. I had obviously ticked him off.

"Looking for me, useless ghost?" I asked, being a bit annoying. They all looked up. I jumped out, landing perfectly out of the tree. I looked at them, smiling.

"Wrong move." Dusknoir said.

"Aw, you won't pity a girl trained like a Timerior boy? Oh well, I'll beat your face up if I have to. And that means all eight of your faces!" I laughed.

"Um, there's only seven of us." Dusknoir said, a weird look on his face.

"Oh, I was counting the face on your stomach too, sorry!" I said, smiling. I then grabbed the baseball bat at my belt.

"It's just my stomach..." he said. They started surrounding me.

"Try it, bitches." I said, a grin on my face. I was in no way girly, apparently. The Sableye jumped at me and I swirled, holding my bat in front of me, knocking them far off. I hit Dusknoir in the stomach and then in the head and ran off. Once I was a safe distance away, I would have to report to Celebi and Grovyle.

* * *

_"Hey, the plan got cut short. But they are expecting us at the Time Tunnel. I'll look for you right now so pick up the pace!"_ I thought. I hoped I had reached Celebi's mind.

_"Oh gosh. We just found the Tunnel. Go to where we were and go straight. You should find us. Grovyle is being so rushed and It's getting annoying."_ Celebi replied to me.

_"Yes, ma'am! I shall go like the little robot I am!"_ I answered.

_"You idiot. You rhyme too much and you are not a robot! The insane little girl is insane!"_ Celebi sighed. I couldn't help but laugh. I searched for where I was before I left. I found some neon green fabric on a log. Apparently it was a marker so I grabbed it and ran straight. I ran forward to a clearing. I looked around, I saw Grovyle watching Celebi make the Time Tunnel ready to work.

"Hey, lovebirds." I said, being annoying as always. Celebi's cheeks went red and Grovyle glared at me.

"I'm not dating her!" he yelled.

"Whatever you saaay.~" I said in a sing-song tone. He rolled his eyes.

"You have a few cuts, what happened?" Celebi asked.

"Oh, got into a fight with Dusknoir and his henchies. I win anytime, every time." I said with a cute pose. Grovyle smacked me so I stopped my pose and stood normal. I got my gun out of my bag, ready to shoot at the ground if I was confronted.

"WEH-HEH-HEH!" laughed some voices. I rolled my eyes.

"You are all so predictable!" I yelled. I poked Celebi, giving her more time energy, while losing some myself. She instantly opened the portal. I put the gun away, I wouldn't need it. Dusknoir and his henchmen surrounded us. I gave the peace sign, grabbed Grovyle's hand, and dragged him with me into the portal. Celebi then closed the portal and disappeared. But before she could, something dark came into the portal also...

* * *

It was so gravity-less in the portal. I looked at the dark thing. It was zipping around everywhere. It almost came to hit Grovyle but I twirled around so it would hit me. The force of it made me almost loose my hold of his hands.

"I-I'm slipping!" I yelled.

"No, hold on!" he said, terror in his eyes.

"I can't!" I hissed. My fingertips were the only way we were still touching.

"Hold on!" he yelled. My hands slipped and I suddenly glowed and something seemed missing from my mind.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain near my head.


	2. Amnesia is a Powerful Thing

**_I'm planning to post every Tuesday. Let's see how that works. I'm skipping my homework just to work on this and I'm spent from volleyball practice. And I never wanted to do volleyball in the first place! But I still have to do practices. Two of the other teams aren't the only ones, I just haven't mentioned some of them. I hope I post this correctly..._**

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

"I hate this! Why can't I be brave and not timid! No one is mean here, why can't I be strong!" I yelled, kicking a can in the alley. It was still pretty dark here, even though some exploration teams were walking around. I looked at the string that kept my Relic Fragment around my neck. I was going to do all of my dumb shopping for today. I sighed, I was running out of money and couldn't make anything. After I got done, I went to the guild. The tent at the top looked like the head of a Wigglytuff. I stepped onto the grate and a voice yelled up at me.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Riolu's, the footprint is Riolu's." The voice yelled. I jumped back, scared out of my mind.

"I can't do it, even when I have my Relic Fragment." I sighed, looking at the rock. It had the weirdest design so I really liked it. I sighed again, going down to the beach.

"Did you see what that kid had? It looked like it could be worth some dough." a bat-looking pokemon said.

"Should we take it, Zubat?" a different pokemon asked.

"We should, Koffing." Zubat answered. They ended up following without my knowledge.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

I felt so tired right now. And I tried to remember how I got this way, but everything was blank. Well, I was still a human, and my name was Starlette. It was quite odd really. Maybe I had fallen on this larger rock, gotten a concussion, and lost my memory. Oh well, no one knows. I opened my eyes, seeing some kind of pokemon sitting on the beach, crying. A bubble hit me in the face and I closed my eyes, it kind of hurt.

"Woah! There's someone passed out on the beach!" a voice exclaimed. It had a tinge of terror. I heard footsteps running toward me.

"Argh..." I growled, trying to stand up. I opened my eyes. The pokemon sat in front of me, worry in his face. This kind of pokemon seemed familiar. But he had bright red eyes. I looked around, seeing my bag on the ground a few paces away. I looked back at the pokemon.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was really worried when I saw you. I've never seen you around though. Anyways, my name is Rezi and I'm a Riolu. And you are?" Rezi introduced.

"I'm Starlette and I'm a human." I said, smiling, still not able to stand up.

"What do you mean? You look like a Vulpix to me! Are you trying to trick me?" he asked.

"What, no! I swear, I'm a human ! Or, at least, I was a human." I said, looking at myself. Well, I was a Vulpix without a doubt.

"You're pretty odd. And you were trying to stand on your back feet so I guess you were a human, but I still don't know." he sighed.

"It's fine if you don't believe me, I wouldn't believe me either. So I ended up standing. Hm, it's weird standing quad." I sighed. Two pokemon stood, or more like floated, behind Rezi. They both pushed him into me, The rock that was kept by a string around Rezi's neck slipped and fell. One of the pokemon grabbed it and they both zipped off into a cave. Rezi got up.

"Sorry..." he said, a sad look on his face.

"It wasn't your fault. Look, I'll help you get that rock. Okay?" I offered, smiling.

"Oh you will, thank you!" He exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey, it's the good thing to do. Please let go of me." I growled.

"Oh, sorry." He said, letting go of me. I grabbed my bag, which had somehow shrunk, and I led him into the cave.

* * *

I stared around the cave. It had blue walls and orange floors. It was really weird.

"The color coding police need to downgrade this so something will match." I said, a smirk on my face. Rezi looked over at a staircase. I walked over to it and climbed up, he followed me. I looked around, there were two pokemon. One was a Corsola and the other was a Shellos.

"Wah, I thought there wouldn't be anyone here! It's evening, no one explores at night. Because everyone knows, we are either sleeping, or partying. And you don't ruin it when we are partying." the Shellos smirked.

"We're just looking for two idiotic Poison-types. If you don't tell us where they went, I will hurt you." I warned.

"And what could _you_ do. You're a Fire-type." mocked the Corsola. I blasted both of them with Ember, not doing much damage though. Rezi sighed, using Bite on one of their heads. I giggled.

"Ow, get off my head!" the Corsola yelled, shaking her head to get Rezi off. He stopped the attack, being flung to where he was. Corsola fainted. Shellos looked at us and fled.

"That was fun." I exclaimed, smiling.

"Yep. Shellos was just a wanna-be." he said, a cheeky grin on his face. I laughed, walking through a tunnel to find another room.

"Hey, since I really don't know how to be a Vulpix, or a pokemon for that matter, can you help me?" I asked.

"I can tell you what I know, but wait, how did you use Ember?" he asked.

"Just breathed out and thought of embers, why?" I asked, wondering if I did something wrong.

"Odd. That's not how most Fire-types use their attacks. They usually just attack and spread chaos for their enemies." he said.

"Oh, that's cool. Let's just say that I'm different." I said, walking into a room.

"Well, yeah. You have neon green eyes. Most Vulpix have brown eyes. But then again, I'm pretty odd myself. My eyes are bright red that have a pink tinge to them for some reason. They should be blood-red." he sighed.

"So that's why you were looking at me weird." I said, smiling. I walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyways, do you know anything about yourself?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm a Vulpix that was a human. And, bubbles are evil." I said, laughing.

"Bubbles aren't evil. They are really cool." he said, a weird look on his face.

"One popped in my face..." I whined. Rezi just shook his head. We continued walking in silence until we got to the pit of the cave.

"Oh look, it's Torchic and his friend." mocked Zubat.

"Give me... Give me back my Relic Fragment!" Rezi demanded. I sighed. He seemed like he forced it out.

"Oh, pushy are we? Okay then, fight if you want it!" yelled Koffing. I growled, using Ember on Zubat. He wailed, a flame on his head, but he managed to use Tackle on me before fainting. Rezi ran right into Koffing, flinging himself into him. I kept from laughing, knowing that Rezi used Quick Attack.

"Was that Tackle? I couldn't tell." mocked Koffing. I growled, running toward Koffing and using Faint Attack. But he still didn't faint.

"Oh the irony!" I cried. Koffing just gave me a weird look. Rezi used Bite while I distracted Koffing, finally making him faint. I cheered while Rezi just glared at them.

"Give me my Relic Fragment!" he yelled. Zubat was sprawled out and Koffing was on the ground by Zubat.

"Okay, Skitty." chuckled Zubat, throwing the stone over.

"You two should get your eyes checked, because we are the ones on top this time and I'm not part of the two so damaged I can't move so I'm obviously not a coward!" taunted Rezi, picking the rock up. The other two just groaned in pain as an answer.

"That was way too long." I said, a bored look on my face. He shrugged, running over to an exit. I followed him. When we got out he sighed, tying the stone back in place on his necklace. I then noticed something. He had a potato sack bag on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for helping me get my item back. Do you want to see what it looks like?" he asked, reaching the stone out to me. I looked at it. It had a mystical sign on it.

"That's really cool. Why do you have a potato sack bag?" I asked.

"Oh, it has all of my food and items. I have other treasures, but my Relic Fragment is my most valued treasure. I tried to join Wigglytuff's Guild so I could become an explorer, but I got scared. I wasn't scared this time, but I was with you! So, will you come with me so we can become a team?" Rezi asked.

"Wha!? I just became a pokemon and you're asking me to be in a team with you?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, it's fine if you don't want to, I was just thinking, since you don't have anywhere to go." he said.

"Are you guilt tripping me?" I asked, suspicious.

"What, no! I was just thinking, like I said!" he yelled. I shrugged.

"I guess I can..." I sighed. He smiled and cheered.

"Then let's go!" he exclaimed.

* * *

When we finally got to the guild, I was so tired I could have fallen asleep right then. Rezi stepped onto a grate.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Riolu's, the footprint is Riolu's." a voice yelled up. I noticed Rezi cringe slightly.

"That's what was stopping you from joining the guild...?" I asked, a bored tone to my voice.

"Shut up." Rezi growled.

"HEY, there's another ONE. STRANGER, get on the GRATE!" a obnoxiously loud voice said.

"My head..." I muttered, standing on the grate.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is uh, the footprint is um..." the voice from the grate muttered.

"SENTRY, what's wrong! What's WRONG, sentry Diglett?!" the loud voice exclaimed.

"Um..." Diglett muttered, "Maybe Vulpix's, maybe Vulpix's?"

"What?! Maybe? It's your job to identify every pokemon, so why not?" a different voice yelled.

"How am I supposed to know a footprint I've never seen!" Diglett yelled.

"I don't know, study or something?" the different voice growled.

"I'm going to look through my bag of junk while you all argue." I yelled down the grate.

"Sorry to keep you WAITING. It's true that you don't see many VULPIX in this area, but you don't SEEM BAD so you may PASS." the loud voice yelled. The gate covering the door opened.

"Finally." I said. Rezi was shivering.

"I'm so nervous, so jittery!" Riolu exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, climbing down the ladder. Rezi followed me. When we climbed down I walked into a bird-like pokemon.

"Ow..." I muttered.

"So you two were the ones that were just up there? Just leave the surveys and merchandise here." a weird bird looking thing with a music note on it's head shooed.

"We're here to form an exploration team, not to survey and sell." I said. Rezi was being really quiet.

"Two kids wanting to be on an exploration team...?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'two kids'?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing!" he said, smiling.

"Nice attitude change." I muttered.

"Well, my name is Chatot, and I'm the second in charge. Follow me and we'll sign you up!" Chatot said, going down another ladder. Rezi and I followed. He led us to a door with a weird design on it. I had seen it a lot so it must be the logo or something.

"Wow, there's light, it makes sense though." I said.

"How is there light, Chatot?" Rezi asked.

"The guild is built into a side of a cliff. Like the Vulpix said, it makes sense." Chatot said.

"I have a name, you know." I growled.

"We'll get to that," Chatot said and turned to the door, "Guildmaster Wigglytuff! It's Chatot, I'm coming in." He opened the door, gesturing for Rezi and I to walk in. I sighed, walking in. There was tons of treasure in the room in just piles. Then at the end of the room there was a pink pokemon sitting on a rug with it's back turned to us.

"Hiya!" the pokemon turned around right away. I flinched slightly. Rezi shivered.

"Guildmaster, these two want to form an exploration team." Chatot said.

"Oh, an exploration team, that sounds wonderful! We can never have too many!" he said.

"Yeah..." Chatot muttered. I tried not to laugh.

"So, who is the leader, who is the partner, and what is the team name?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Well, I'm Rezi and I'm the partner. This is Starlette and she'll be the leader. And our team name..." Rezi said, not sure of a team name. I suddenly thought of something.

"We'll be Team Timegear." I blurted out. They all stared at me.

"Nice, a name after the legendary items of time!" Wigglytuff smiled, grabbing a colorful feather and dipped it in ink. He then grabbed a paper and wrote something down.

"So are we registered?" Rezi asked.

"Yep! YOOM-TAH!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. I flinched again. I heard a bell suddenly.

"It's time for supper!" a bell-like voice announced.

"Thank Arceus, I'm hungry!" Rezi cheered. We all walked out and into another room. Rezi and I sat at the end. There were still a few extra seats. When everyone was done eating, we had met another team called Team Lightning that had a Shinx and a Mareep. And then there was another team called Team Heart with a Skitty and a Clefairy. Rezi and I looked around, confused where we were supposed to go. Rezi looked over to Croagunk and went over to the cauldron.

"Um, Croagunk, why do you have a cauldron?" he asked, barely touching it. Croagunk glared at him, using Poison Jab.

"You never touch the cauldron." he hissed, laying down by it. Rezi was knocked out.

"Why did I think that would happen?" I muttered, walking over to him. Team Heart pushed me out of the way.

"You poor thing! Just joining and already getting on Croagunk's bad side." the Skitty exclaimed. She had her eyes open, unlike most, Rezi said that anyways.

"Um, I know you have been here longer than me, but he's my team member. So why did you push me out of the way?" I asked. The Skitty pushed me away again with her tail. Rezi opened his eyes.

"Wah! Why are you in my face?" Rezi exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Charm and Pecha are trying to be friends with one of the new recruits." Sunflora whispered. Rezi rolled away from them and stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I have a headache. And my arm hurts but I'm fine otherwise." Rezi sighed.

"That would make sense, you were knocked out." I said, a blank expression on my face.

"Team Timegear, come here." Chatot said. I walked over and Rezi followed.

"It's about time for everyone to go to bed so I better show you to your room." he said, gesturing for us to follow. He led us to the last room. There were two beds. I instantly laid down in one since I was so tired from the events of today.

"Wait, Chatot, I'm a boy and Starlette is a girl. There isn't a single worry?" Rezi asked.

"If you think that way, then maybe." Chatot said, obviously bored.

"I'm just wondering, I think it's odd but oh well." Rezi yawned.

"Oh, I just remembered Guildmaster wanted me to give this to you two." Chatot said. I looked over, seeing a golden chest. It was obvious it was wood with golden paint.

"Thanks." Rezi said. Chatot went out of the room.

"What's in it?" I asked. He shrugged and sat on the other bed, opening it. There was a tan bag with a weird badge looking thing. It must be how it opened. Then there were two badges, both with a pink gem, looking just like the one on the bag. There was a map in the chest also. And finally, there was a dull green bandana and a dull brown bandana.

"Wow, so this map must tell us where we can go. The bag is where we can hold stuff. I guess the badges are for rescue. And the bandanas are probably for us to say we're an exploration team." Rezi said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, probably. I should probably look at what's in my bag." I said, opening it. I brought out a weird item, my mind told me it was a gun. There was a book that had a square in the middle. There was a green gem in the top right corner, a blue gem in the top left corner, a pink gem in the bottom right corner and a purple gem in the bottom left corner. It was titled "Abilities of the Creation Energies" which made no sense. I then got a picture of three girls and one boy. I guessed they were humans. The boy was on the right and a girl that looked a lot like him was on the left. There was a girl with black hair and blue eyes, putting her elbows on a girl with red hair's head. The girl with red hair looked annoyed and had neon green eyes.

"Is the girl with red hair you?" he asked, looking at the stuff with me.

"Probably." I answered. I couldn't find anything else in there.

"What does that book say?" he asked.

"It says 'Abilities of the Creation Energies.' I don't understand why it's called that though." I yawned.

"Oh. We better go to sleep, good night." Rezi yawned, laying down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Late Night Meetings

**_I know I promised two chapters, but uh, that won't work very well. I'll just bring Bolt into the next chapter to make it up. Please accept! And it'll help me write more because Bolt is funny._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Team Galaxy, it's my friend's team._**

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

"WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" a voice yelled. I opened my eyes, looking around, Rezi was covering his ears.

"Shut the hell up! Just five more minutes!" I growled.

"NO CAN DO! YOU'LL BE LATE! By the WAY, I'm Loudred AND I'M not going to get IN TROUBLE because you ROOKIES WOKE UP LATE!" Loudred yelled. I growled again, tempted to burn him, but he walked out before I could.

"My ears..." Rezi sighed.

"They hurt, don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, but did you just curse?" he asked, sitting up, rubbing his ears.

"Yep, so what? And we better get ready for the day of exploring." I said, grabbing the dull green bandana, trying to tie it. Rezi grabbed the dull brown one and tied it loosely around his neck.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said, laughing.

"Um, I don't really have hands, can you tie the bandana around my neck?" I asked.

"Fine..." he sighed, tying the bandana.

"Thanks!" I smiled, walking out, Rezi trudging behind me. We walked out and stood by the others.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Loudred yelled.

"I will burn his freaking face off." I hissed.

"Sadistic, perhaps?" Rezi asked. I shrugged. Wigglytuff then walked into the room before I could say anything else.

"Zzzzzzz..." Wigglytuff snored.

"H-his eyes are wide open..." I whispered in horror.

"That is pretty creepy." Rezi whispered back. There were other pokemon whispering stuff kind of like us.

"We all honor your, words of wisdom! Now for our chant. A one, a two, a one two three!" Chatot exclaimed.

"ONE, DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO, RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE, SMILES GO FOR MILES!" everyone but Rezi and I yelled.

"Okay pokemon, off to exploring!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Yay!" everyone yelled.

"Let's go get a job for today. How about for Beach Cave?" I asked.

"Sure!" Rezi smiled. We were going to follow everyone, but Chatot called us back.

"We can't have you wandering around lost! Follow me." Chatot said, smiling.

_"I'll burn his face next."_ I thought, following him. Rezi followed me, seemingly annoyed.

"Chatot, we already know where to go." Rezi said.

"No you didn't, you looked completely lost!" Chatot laughed. I growled.

"We were in every place we needed to be here yesterday! How can we not know where to go?" I hissed.

"Nope, you were lost!" he said in a sing-song tone. We stood in front of a board and Chatot handed Rezi a piece of paper.

"This is a job, I'm guessing." he sighed, looking up at the easy Beach Cave jobs.

"Read it, I guess." I sighed also, trying to calm myself so I wouldn't burn anyone on accident.

"Okay. It says, 'Hi! My name is Spoink. A thief has stolen my precious pearl that is always atop my head. I have heard news that it's at the end of a dungeon called Drenched Bluff, but I've also heard it is a terrifying and dangerous place, so please, friendly readers! Please go get my pearl!'" Rezi read.

"That sounds like someone is too lazy." I growled.

"And the place sounds scary." Rezi muttered.

"I'm the Fire-type, I should say that." I said.

"So you know your job, now go and don't be late for supper!" Chatot ordered.

* * *

I growled, having to do a stupid job at a place I didn't even want to go to and to get someone's item they are too lazy to try to get.

"This is so retarded, isn't it?" I asked.

"Of course it is, that's because that birdbrain chose it for us." Rezi growled. I nodded. We were already at the third floor and not a single pokemon had attacked us. It was quite odd actually.

"Rezi, why are you so timid?" I asked.

"That's a story for some other time." he said.

"I'm bored out of my mind, just tell me the story." I persisted. He didn't answer me, probably to tell me he wouldn't tell me the story right now.

"Why are you so headstrong?" he suddenly asked me.

"I don't really know. I guess I was as a human." I answered. He fell silent again.

"I guess I don't know why I'm timid then." Rezi said.

"Oh. That makes sense. I'm sorry if I seem kind of bitchy, but it's mainly because I'm short tempered." I sighed.

"It's fine. If I'm overly cheeky, then I'm sorry." he said.

"Honestly, I don't see you being that cheeky." I revealed.

"Well, that's because you only met me yesterday. Once you get to know me better, then you'll see that I'm cheeky." he laughed. I smiled, and looked ahead. We were on the fifth floor by now. It was weird, even though I only just met him yesterday, I felt like I could trust him. But it's not like I had a choice, I had turned into a pokemon and lost my memory.

"Rezi, is Treasure Town the only town here?" I questioned, looking at the map of this island.

"Well, it might not show it on there, but there is Pokemon Central on Sky Peak. But you can't go there because an avalanche closed the path." Rezi replied.

"You're really smart. Why is that?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." he laughed. I shrugged.

"I just want to get to know people. It's not like it's a problem. Is it not?" I teased.

"I guess not. Well, I guess it's because I was always studying dungeons I would want to explore if I became part of an exploration team." he answered.

"Oh. It's weird, I wasn't that freaked out when I heard you talking. So, I guess I must've known this language before. But I can also read that other language." I said, changing the subject.

"Quite true. What is that language anyways?" Rezi asked.

"I'm guessing it's a human language. I think it's called English." I answered.

"The letters looked like the Unown language, but I can't read it very well." he said, yawning.

"Oh. Hey! Look ahead, I think it's the pearl!" I exclaimed, running over to it. Rezi followed me.

"I think it is. Don't you think it's pretty odd we haven't seen anyone?" Rezi asked, cautiously looking around.

"Eh, they're probably asleep. No one wakes up right when the sun comes up." I responded.

"Oh, true. We better get out of here." he sighed. I grabbed an Escape Orb and was about to throw it against the ground but Rezi poked me.

"What?" I asked.

"There's an exit over there. Don't waste Escape Orbs." he laughed. I put the Escape Orb back and followed him out.

* * *

"Thank you so much! I never knew exploration teams were so brave!" Spoink exclaimed, hopping with the pearl perched on his head.

"Yeah, no problem." I said, smiling.

"Here's your reward!" he smiled, handing Rezi a satchel of coins. Rezi opened it, counting quietly to himself.

"Oh my Arceus! All of this money for us? It's like 2,000 poke!" Rezi exclaimed.

"Of course, it dims to the value of my pearl, however." Spoink smiled, bouncing up the pegs of the ladder.

"Starlette, we're rich!" Rezi smiled. I smiled too.

"Now hand over that money." Chatot said, a bored tone to his voice.

"What do you mean? We earned it, did we not?!" I hissed. I really wanted to burn him right now.

"Most of the money goes to the guild, so if you have 2,000 poke, you get 200 poke." Chatot yawned. He was obviously bored right now. Rezi reluctantly handed the money over, and waited to get 200 poke.

"Well that's dumb. Why can't we get half or something?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Because, we have rules here, child." he growled.

"You know what, I was trying not to burn your face but I am now!" I yelled.

"Starlette! Calm down!" Rezi yelled. Chatot used Wing Attack on my head, knocking me out.

* * *

When I woke up, Rezi was staring at the pictures in the book that I had in my bag. We were back in our room.

"Was I dreaming?" I asked, utterly confused.

"No, that really happened. Why did you threaten him?" Rezi asked, looking up from the book.

"I was just getting so angered, but I should have calmed down. I guess I lost my willpower when he called me a child." I sighed.

"It's fine. Anyways, can you read what it says on these pages? I can't read this language and the picture is kind of interesting." Rezi questioned, looking completely puzzled.

"Oh, um, sure." I answered, getting up and sitting by him. He placed the book on the ground so I could see it better.

"Can you start at the beginning? I'm kind of curious about the first page." he asked. I nodded and began

"'Long ago, it is said that Arceus, the creator of our world, created four distinct powers. They were time, space, antimatter, and matter. He considered himself the god of matter, and declared that Dialga should be the god of time, Palkia the goddess of space, and Giratina the goddess of antimatter.'" I read. Rezi was apparently listening intently

"'However, peace was needed in this world. So, he made three more legendaries. Zekrom was the god of yin and ideals, Reshiram was the goddess of yang and truths, while Kyurem was the god of wuji. Kyurem often was sent to stop problems between the two siblings, as he was thought to be older. Arceus also made other legendaries, a few were important to this also.'" I continued.

"'There needed to be messengers for the gods and goddesses. So, Arceus designated a Victini to the three peace beings, the very first Shaymin to Giratina, a Jirachi for Palkia, a Celebi for Dialga, and a Mew for himself. Each of the messengers had a few traits like their masters.'" I continued. This book was actually pretty interesting, well this part anyway.

"'The other legendaries had parts in their own things too. Uxie controlled knowledge, Mesprit controlled emotions, Azelf controlled willpower, Groudon could make earthquakes, Kyogre could make tsunamis, Rayquaza could change atmospheric pressure, Rotom could haunt things, Darkrai could conjure nightmares, Cresselia could conjure dreams, and so forth.'" I continued, quite amazed by all of the powers the legendaries had.

"'However, the main seven powers weren't very stable, so he used pokemon from the future and gave them some control of the powers, so they were protectors. This book will tell how it is predicted the protectors will make their impact on this world and some diagrams that have been discovered.'" I ended, amazed that is was just the author's notes.

"Wow, that's like the whole legend, described in like, five paragraphs. We should probably go meet some people since it's almost supper." Rezi yawned, standing up and stretching. I stood up also. I didn't bother closing the book since no one would be able to read it, hopefully. I guessed I was knocked out for a few hours because it was a bit after noon when we got back and it was close to evening. Maybe I was out for four hours. There was a team kind of in a corner. They both had similar body types and they were about our size. I walked over to them.

"Hi, what's your names?" I asked. They both looked at us.

"Oh, I'm Luster and this is my twin, Mist." The slightly larger, blue one said.

"Wait, you two are the legendaries Latios and Latias!" Rezi exclaimed. Mist laughed.

"Yeah, many pokemon are always swarming around us because our parents are slight helpers in time and space. We aren't though, so we decided to join the guild. Anyways, who are you two?" Mist asked.

"Oh, I'm Starlette and this is Rezi. Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but I can't really..." I sighed.

"That's probably terrible. Who else have you met?" Luster asked.

"Oh, we met Team Heart and Team Lightning. Are there any other teams?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's one more team but I don't think they're here yet." Mist answered.

"Hey Team Timegear!" greeted the Shinx from Team Lightning. I think his name was Spark, and I think the Mareep's name was Wila.

"Oh, hi." Rezi answered.

"Have you seen Team Galaxy anywhere?" Wila asked.

"We don't know who is on that team. So probably no." I answered. Then there was an Eevee and another Shinx that was a blue color and not yellow like Spark.

"Hello there. I guess we have every team in this corner, almost every team actually." the Eevee said. She was a light silver color and her collar was a darker silver color. She also had purple eyes.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're part of Team Galaxy?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm Charge and this is Alec." Charge said. Alec had a few burns on his face.

"Oh, I'm Starlette and this is Rezi." I answered.

"Spark, your brother has no common sense." Charge sighed.

"You have to deal with him, not me. But what did the dummy do this time?" Spark asked.

"He used Slam on a Slugma. And then he got his face burnt. So I wasted most of our Rawst Berries just to heal some of his burns. And he just continues being stupid!" Charge sighed.

"Correction, I keep on being annoying. I could be smart if I had to, probably." Alec corrected, smirking.

"Don't worry, Alec is better than Spark. Spark keeps using Electric-type attacks on Ground-types." Wila laughed. I was just standing there, confused by them.

"Dinner's ready!" Chimecho announced. I laughed.

"About time!" I exclaimed. It was almost chaos in the mess hall, with everyone running around for a seat. I sat down by Rezi at the end. Charge and Alec sat across from us, and the other teams sat by either us or them. Suddenly, I was pushed off my seat by Charm.

"This is my seat, Starlette." she sighed, a smirk on her face.

"Why you little bastard! I don't give a shit whether it's your seat or not, I was sitting there!" I yelled. She shrugged.

"Oh well, you can't sit by your boyfriend then." she smirked. I cringed.

"I'm not dating him." I hissed.

"Charm, Starlette was sitting there. Move over a seat." Rezi commanded. Charm looked at him and used some kind of move.

"Rezi, you sure you want me to move?" Charm asked.

"No, you can stay there." he smiled.

"Charm, don't use Attract on others! Rezi just got here for Arceus's sake, you don't have to do that!" Charge yelled. Surprisingly, Chatot wasn't even listening to our conversations.

"You can take my spot, Starlette." Luster said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not even that hungry." I sighed, walking out of the mess hall and into my room. I lied, and it may had cost me. My stomach kept growling, much to my annoyance. I looked into my bag, finding a hidden pocket that I didn't see last night. Inside was a weird device with a button on it. I pressed the button and it lit up to life, until it made a loading circle and died. I sighed, hoping to find out what it was. I looked in again and found an orange bag and opened it. It had some chips in it. I started eating them.

_"S-spicy!"_ I thought, looking for water, then I realized that it wasn't that bad. I started laughing, this taste was awesome! I continued eating the chips in peace, waiting for Rezi to get back. When I got done, I was starting to get impatient. Charge walked into my room.

"Hey, want to join us in Truth or Dare? Charm's move effect wore off. So Rezi is back to normal." Charge asked.

"Oh, sure. I was just about to look for him." I answered, following her. Rezi was just standing around, he had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Come on Rezi! You just have to join." Alec persuaded.

"Rezi, you should. I won't ask you embarrassing questions, much." I laughed. He sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want to." he sighed. I think he was disappointed by supper. We all sat down by each other, so I was sitting by Rezi and Charge.

"I'll start! Starlette, truth or dare?" Charge asked.

"Truth." I answered.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Charge asked.

"Nope. Mainly because I don't have any memory of my past. Okay, Rezi, truth or dare?" I questioned.

"Truth." he sighed.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked, not able to think of anything.

"Yes. Luster, truth or dare?" Rezi asked. We continued playing the game late into the night, enjoying some of the answers. Eventually, Chatot came over and yelled at us to get some sleep.

* * *

In a Dream

I opened my eyes, there was a giant blue pokemon looking down at me. It had bright red eyes and seemed to be smiling.

"Aren't you cute? Yeah, you sure are." the pokemon crooned. He seemed like he was bellowing though. I felt my arms reach up, and to my surprise I had hands. He smiled at me and flew off and everything went dark, going to another scene.

"Hey, Starlette, let's take a picture!" the boy from the picture I had exclaimed. We seemed to be in a tree. Something told me this boy's name was Dante, there was a girl the looked a lot like him and something told me her name was Rosann, and then there was an older girl with black hair and something told me she was Luna. Dante handed a camera to something, but it was invisible, making it look like the camera was floating. Dante stood to the right of me, Rosann to the left of me, and Luna put her elbows on my head, most likely a smirk on her face.

The next scene wasn't even really anything, just a neon blue aura thing, and it had a few pink particles floating through it. Purple and green sparks started fizzling here and there, making it really hard to concentrate. It turned black and there was a neon blue energy, a redish-pink energy, a dark purple energy, and a neon green energy. They flashed a few times before dissipating, leaving me sleeping with not a single dream the rest of the night.


	4. Bolty Volty Enters the Picture

Starlette's P.O.V.

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled.

"It's Saturday, shut up!" I growled.

"I don't CARE!" he yelled again. I opened my eyes and stood up right away, almost falling over from standing up too fast. Rezi was just covering his ears and trying to fall asleep again.

"Rezi, wake up." I sighed.

"It's Saturday…" he muttered.

"I know, but we still have to wake up so freaking early." I sighed. He shooed me off, trying to sleep. I sighed, grabbing his tail and dragging him out of the room. We all did our cheer, excluding Rezi who was trying to sleep. After that, mostly everyone went back to bed.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Pikachu's, the footprint is Pikachu's!" Diglett yelled. I looked around and just shrugged, going to try to drag Rezi back to bed. Rezi got annoyed with me and pushed me away with his foot, sending me tumbling. I got back up and told him to just wake up. He sighed and sat up, seemingly very annoyed with having to get up so early on the weekend. The Pikachu climbed down the ladder and looked around, yawning. Wigglytuff and Chatot turned around and looked at him.

"Hello, my name is Bolt and I'd like to join a team here. I want to become a full member though and not just a temporary member." Bolt explained. He had some goggles strapped to his forehead.

"Um, sure I guess. There's a few teams that we have. We have Team Skyline, Team Heart, Team Galaxy, Team Lightning, and our newest one, Team Timegear." Chatot explained.

"Hm, can I meet Team Timegear?" Bolt asked. Chatot pointed over at us. Bolt walked over.

"Hi, so you're thinking about joining a team?" I asked. Bolt nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Bolt, what's your's?" he asked.

"I'm Starlette and this is my friend, Rezi." I answered. Rezi tiredly waved.

"Nice to meet you. Are you two looking for a new member?" Bolt asked.

"I guess we never thought of one, but only if you meet some expectations." I smirked. Bolt started laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I will! I'm probably one of the fastest here in Treasure Town, I can't get effected by Electric-type moves because of one of my abilities, and I'm pretty strong." Bolt laughed.

"Prove it." I said, simply. Luster and Mist flew over to us.

"Hey there, Bolty Volty." Luster teased. Bolt smirked.

"I'll race them." Bolt growled.

"Okay. Is there a track here anywhere?" I asked. Mist nodded.

"We'll show you to it. And we will beat Bolt!" Mist exclaimed. They led us to a track behind the guild and the three got into position and pushed their goggles down. Mist and Luster smirked, knowing the advantage was theirs, since it was pretty much two against one. Lightning struck a bit away, threatening to strike closer with it's rumble. Bolt smiled, I guess he would be able to prove that he could absorb lightning.

"Okay, if Bolt wins, he gets to join our team, otherwise, he doesn't get to." Rezi said.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled. Bolt jumped into the air, using Quick Attack to gain speed, but the odd thing was that he was still in the air, still running as if he was on the ground. Luster and Mist were flying right by him, a tiny bit behind him. Luster was flapping his wings and Mist was swirling. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit Bolt and I expected him to fall, but he got even faster. I then realized that he was using Volt Tackle, maybe he just learned it. He was running really fast, and then a surge of electricity blasted from him, kind of like a sonic boom.

"Woah, how did he do that?" Rezi asked me. I shrugged, quite amazed. Bolt got to the finishing line first, Luster second and Mist not much behind him. Bolt pushed his goggles up, panting.

"Good race, Bolt." Luster panted, reaching his hand out. Bolt shook Luster's hand. He then shook Mist's hand. I then realized he was still floating.

"Wait, Bolt, how are you floating?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno, I found out that I could when I evolved." he yawned.

"So, you have pretty much become a member of Team Timegear. We just have to get you registered." I laughed. Bolt cheered, floating onto the ground. We all walked back to the guild to get Bolt registered. Luster and Mist went back to their room and we went to look for Chatot or Wigglytuff.

"So, how old are you two and when are your birthdays?" Bolt asked us.

"Well, I'm ten and my birthday is June 26th." Rezi said.

"Uh, I have no idea how old I am and I don't know when my birthday is." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bolt asked.

"Well, I used to be human and I somehow became a pokemon and I only remember my name." I explained.

"Okay then... Anyways, I'm nine and my birthday is January 2nd." he said, yawning. I tried not to sigh since we just recruited a nine year old, but Bolt was pretty fast. We finally found Chatot, but he kept ignoring us, taking count of the inventory for the food stock. We kept following him around, with him just ignoring us. I was starting to get pissed off.

"Chatot! Just let us register Bolt onto our team!" I yelled. He kept on ignoring us.

"Um, Starlette, don't do anything stupid." Rezi said. I frowned, he had said that last time, this time I would get my revenge on Chatot. I felt an odd power coming over me and there were odd purple and red power surges in the air. The odd power surges made Chatot pause and he got turned around by the powers. He seemed panicked, but I honestly didn't care because of my rage.

"Starlette, stop it!" I could hear Bolt yell, but I didn't listen. I felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Starlette, you can't attack Chatot. If you do, we'll be kicked out. Please, stop!" Rezi begged, and everything stopped. Chatot started coughing and gasping for air.

"Starlette, did you just use Hex?" Bolt asked. I turned around and looked at them.

"Hex...?" I asked.

"It's a Ghost-type move and Vulpix is generally able to use it. But usually at level 28. It can also be an egg move though." Rezi explained.

"Team Timegear, what was with that?! And what do you want?" Chatot yelled. I turned back around and stood on my back feet, using my tails to balance myself, I waved my front paws like I was making a spell.

"You will let us register Bolt onto our team." I said, acting like he was hypnotized. Chatot looked at me weird, confused.

"You're not using it anymore." Rezi whispered. I blushed, very embarrassed, going back to standing normally.

"Okay then..." Chatot said, going into the Guildmaster's chamber. Chatot came back out with a dull red bandana and handed it to Bolt.

"Thank you." Bolt said. Chatot glared at me and walked off. Bolt tied the bandana around his tail and yawned.

"We should go to the beach. I think the thunderstorm is over now." Rezi said. I looked out the window. It was nice and sunny outside. We followed Rezi outside and to the beach. When we arrived, the sand must've been burning because Rezi kept hopping from one foot to the other and Bolt started floating.

"How do you not think the sand is hot?" Bolt asked.

"I'm a Fire-type. I think it feels pleasant. And I did eat really spicy chips last night, so it's not that bad." I sighed. Rezi finally jumped into some shade.

"We should go swim!" Bolt exclaimed, untying the bandana from his tail. He then threw it into the shade and ran on air and dove into the water. Rezi laughed, untying his bandana and running into the water. I watched the two have a water fight and closed my eyes, relaxing in the sun. I then got splashed and opened my eyes at a start. Rezi and Bolt were just laughing. I growled, untying my bandana and throwing it with the other two, diving into the water.

"You can't catch us!" Rezi teased, going underwater. I started laughing, twirling to send water in a complete circle, splashing Bolt. Rezi came back up, quite a bit away. I dove toward him but he dodged. I fell and was going to stand up but I must've hit a drop off. I also then realized I couldn't swim for my life. I was able to slightly touch when I was standing on my back feet though.

"Starlette, you okay?" Rezi asked, running over to me, not very fast though because of the water and waves.

"I can't swim very well." I muttered. He grabbed my paw and pulled me over to where I would be able to touch. It would've been fine but I gained too much momentum and he pretty much pulled me toward him, our lips barely touching. I tried to tell myself that I didn't pretty much kiss him, but I blushed anyways. Rezi must've been able to psyche himself out easier because he seemed to be oblivious to it. Luckily, Bolt didn't notice and he was trying to get water out of his ears.

"So..." Rezi said after a few minutes.

"Did we kiss?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Maybe, I don't know if it was considered that though." Rezi answered, whispering also. Bolt must've gotten the water out of his ears finally and floated toward us, starting the water fight all over again. Rezi and I ganged up on Bolt and we continued our water fight for most of the day. When we returned to the guild, Chatot kept his distance from me. We had supper without Charm or Pecha using Attract on my two friends or taking my spot. Bolt became a favorite in the guild because of his upbeat personality and dumb jokes. Rezi and I spoke nothing of what happened at the beach, leaving Bolt to do the talking.

When we had to go to our rooms, we found a new bed in our room for Bolt. Rezi handed me the book so I could read the second page. Bolt covered himself with the blanket that was for my bed. I didn't care because I never used it. I opened the book to the second page. It had a picture of a giant blue pokemon. It was the same one from my dream. It then had a green pokemon with blue eyes. I read the bottom line.

"'Here is a diagram of the time lord, Dialga, and his messenger, Celebi. Behind them is Dialga's dimension that can be accessed from his home.'" I read. Bolt yawned. Rezi just listened. I moved to the next page.

"'Dialga was often thought to be the third strongest of the creators. It is mainly because of his types and the power he controls. He is one of the hardest of the creators to reason with, however. His messenger, Celebi, is probably the smartest of the messengers, so either she or Uxie were asked questions. That is, if they could be found.'" I read. Bolt had fallen asleep, obviously bored, but Rezi was still listening intently. I felt myself getting tired though.

"'Celebi never actually stayed in the time dimension. She actually lived in a big hollow tree in a forest. It is said that she actually had a library in there and some different artifacts. When Dialga actually needed Celebi, Celebi would use her time traveling powers to go to the dimension or entrance to the portal, depending where Dialga needed her.'" I read, getting really tired. I closed the book and pretended to fall asleep. I heard Rezi sigh.

"I guess we're done reading for tonight. Goodnight, Starlette." Rezi yawned. I was amazed, Rezi told me goodnight. I would have never guessed that he would. But it was nice. I fell asleep.

* * *

In a Dream

I looked around, there was a sunset, or was it a sunrise? Either way, I was sitting down on a cliff. I looked around me, there was no one around. I was just sitting all alone. Someone then covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice teased.

"Rezi, no matter how many fake voices you use, I know it's you." I answered. He uncovered my eyes and sat next to me. He and I seemed older.

"I guess it makes sense. We are best friends." he teased. I could tell I was having one of those dreams where I wouldn't have any control on it.

"We're dating." I laughed. I couldn't believe it, my mind was reacting before my actually emotions could.

"I know, it's just so easy to tease you." he smiled, putting his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder, watching the sun fall below the horizon. After awhile, the stars came out and there was a full moon. It had a pleasant blue glow and the stars had the same glow. It was beautiful.

"Your namesakes are out." Rezi said, smiling. I then realized he meant the stars. I was amazed that this dream was so vivid, almost like real life.

"I know, it's so nice." I yawned. My dream started ending, leaving me in darkness like how my dream was last night.

* * *

**_I know I said most of this chapter was going to be the dream, but I got bored after awhile so that's all the dreaming you get for now. And I promised Bolt and you get Bolt. Yeah, he get's a bit annoying, he's just being polite so they don't kick him off the team. And yes, this story will have the wonderful BlazingAura shipping. That's all I have to say so, peace!_**


	5. Dizziness is a Sign of-

Starlette's P.O.V.

Nothing all that interesting happened on Sunday. Today was Monday so I was hoping I would be able to wake up the the others before it's-

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled. Too late...

"Shut up, bitch!" Bolt yelled, covering his ears. Rezi sat up and rubbed his ears, maybe a bit used to it by now.

"Ugh, I swear, I'm going to burn his ugly, bastardly sized face eventually." I sighed, grabbing my bag and putting it on. Rezi grabbed his and we went to the main room. We did our cheer and when we were going to go get a job, Chatot called us over again.

"For Arceus's sake, what is it this time?" Rezi asked.

"Follow me!" Chatot said, in his normal sing-song tone. I growled, annoyed by this. He led us to the board on the other side of the room. This board had a different label.

"So let me guess, we're catching an outlaw today?" I asked, annoyed.

"What you lack of willpower, you make up of intelligence. Yes, you are correct, you'll be catching an outlaw today. Bidoof!" Chatot explained. A beaver-like pokemon came running up the ladder.

"Yes, Chatot?" Bidoof asked, panting.

"Bidoof, I need you to show these three around Treasure Town and the guild. And then you should help them pick an outlaw." Chatot said, going down the ladder. Bidoof sniffled for some reason.

"Bidoof, you okay?" I asked.

"Yup, it's just that before you came, I was the rookie. Now I'm finally senior to some pokemon." Bidoof said, smiling. We sweatdropped, this guy was really emotional. He led us down the ladder and showed us around.

"Hm, where to start... Oh! I know. Over there is the mess hall, then there's Croagunk, doing whatever he does..." Bidoof explained, "Then there's the Guildmaster Chamber and then the apprentice rooms." He led us outside and into Treasure Town.

"Oh, I know about Treasure Town, I've lived here for a while. That's Duskull Bank, then there's Electivire Link Shop, I guess he isn't here though, and then on the other side of town there's Kecleon Shop and Kecleon Wares. Then there's Kangakhan Storage." Rezi explained.

"Oh, you're pretty educated on Treasure Town. I'll be waiting at the guild when you are done here." Bidoof said, walking off to the guild. Bolt yawned.

"Okay, let's get ready for a job." Rezi sighed. I went over to the bank and dropped off our money and then we went to the storage unit and dropped off some unwanted items. I was about to lead them back to the guild when Rezi called me back.

"We should see how the Kecleon Brothers are." Rezi said. I walked back over. There was a green Kecleon and a purple Kecleon. I yawned, confused on why we were here when I dropped off all of our money. I then got a small thought of Rezi stealing something but easily pushed the thought away. Then I got the thought of Bolt stealing something and had to push it away to keep from laughing and calling him a thief.

"Hello, what are the deals for today?" Rezi asked, all polite-like. I smiled, confused on why he was always so polite. I looked over, seeing Charge trying to get Alec to choose what they were getting out of storage and almost laughed. Charge was just sitting by him, an incredibly annoyed look on her face. Alec finally chose what he wanted and they walked past us, but Charge whispered something in my ear first.

"You should just start smiling at Rezi for no reason, it'll confuse him." Charge whispered, walking off. I looked at her and she nodded, a smirk on her face. I then realized she probably knew that Rezi liked me and I tried not to blush so she wouldn't know I liked him too. I then saw two blue pokemon running toward us so I backed up.

"Hello Misters Kecleon!" The smaller one greeted. The end of his tail was the same size as him. The other was larger and the end of his tail was smaller.

"May we buy an apple?" the larger one said.

"Of course!" the green Kecleon said, bagging an apple. I saw him slip in another. However, the other two were getting 25 coins and didn't notice. They both handed the items to each other and the two ran off.

"You see, those two are Marill and Azurill and they are brothers. However, their mother has fallen ill and those two do all the chores for her." the purple Kecleon explained. Suddenly, the two brothers ran back.

"Oh, why do you return in such a hurry?" the green Kecleon asked.

"There was an extra apple." Azurill said.

"We didn't pay for this many." Marill laughed, offering the extra apple back.

"Oh, that apple is a gift from me and my brother. You may share it among yourselves." the green Kecleon explained.

"Thank you so much Mister Kecleon and Mister Kecleon!" Azurill exclaimed, putting the apple back in the paper bag. They were walking off when Azurill tripped over a rock. The bag tumbled toward me, spilling it's contents. I picked up the apples and placed them back into the bag. Azurill walked back over, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry to bother you..." he sighed.

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" I smiled handing him the bag back. Azurill smiled, hopping back over to Marill. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy. My eyesight went black and a bright white line flashed before my eyes, making kind of an explosion when it was split in half.

"H-h-h-help!" a voice screamed. My vision went back to normal.

"Starlette, you okay?" Rezi asked me. I looked around.

"Did you hear that scream?" I asked. Rezi and Bolt looked at me weird.

"No, why would I? I get a normal amount of sleep, unlike some pokemon." Bolt yawned, pretty much proving himself wrong.

"I didn't. Hey, Kecleon Brothers, did you hear anything weird?" Rezi asked. They both shook their heads.

"Then you probably imagined it." Rezi laughed, a cheeky smile on his face. I tried not to laugh, remembering my dream from the night before and the fact that Rezi probably had a crush on me. Bolt just looked at us and smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone now." he laughed. I growled, firing an Ember in his face. Rezi laughed.

"Bolt, you kind of deserved that." Rezi said. Bolt shrugged, a few ashes on his cheek from where the Ember hit him. We all went to the plaza and again saw the two brothers, this time with a creepy looking pokemon.

"Pedo..." I muttered. Rezi looked at me.

"Did you say something?" he asked. I cringed slightly, hoping he didn't fully hear me.

"I didn't say anything. Maybe you just heard something." I answered. He gave me a suspicious look but led us over to them.

"... Thank you so much Mister Drowzee!" Azurill exclaimed. We could only hear part of what he said.

"It's no problem, I just have to help kids in need. If I didn't, I'd be heartless!" Drowzee said.

"Hi again Azurill and Marill." Rezi said, smiling. The three all turned to look at us.

"Oh, hi!" Azurill answered.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Lately, we've been looking for an item we lost quite some time ago. Mister Drowzee says that he's found it and he's going to lead us to where it is!" Marill explained.

"Oh, that's good! I hope you find your item soon!" exclaimed Rezi. They all started walking off when Drowzee bumped into me, almost knocking me over.

"Oops, sorry." Drowzee said. I glared at him, pissed off that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. But then I felt dizzy again.

_"Shit, not this again!"_ I yelled in my mind. I don't know why, but I couldn't actually speak. My vision went black, the white line crossed through my vision and made the same exploding motion in the middle of my vision. I then saw two pokemon in a mountainous region. I recognized them instantly. They were Drowzee and Azurill! I knew that guy was a freaking criminal!

_"If you keep resisting, it will mean big trouble for you!"_ Drowzee yelled.

"_H-h-h-help!" _Azurill screamed. My vision went normal and Bolt was making funny face right in front of me. I tilted my head at him.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You spaced out, and your eyes turned all neon blue and shit." he laughed.

"I hope you know when you add 'and shit' to your sentences it doesn't make you sound like a gangster." I said. Rezi slightly laughed behind me.

"Let's go." He said, starting to walk out of Treasure Town.

"Wait, both of you, come back!" I redirected. They both looked at me, obviously not caring. Well, Bolt didn't care anyways.

"What?" Rezi asked, confused. I recounted the vision I had to both of them.

"Starlette, I don't care about your bad daydream, let's just get going." Bolt muttered. I growled, annoyed by how retarded this kid was. I was about to use Hex on him, to shut him up, but then he might electrocute me in my sleep for revenge, or something like that.

"I think that's pretty interesting, but I don't think it's true." Rezi said.

"Of course you think it's interesting, you have a crush on Starlette." Bolt teased. Rezi paused, slightly, probably debating whether to punch him in the face or blush like he had a fever. Luckily, he did neither to save himself more taunting.

"Bolt, shut your face. Or else I'll burn the hell out of you." I warned, annoyed. I was starting to wonder why I thought he would be a nice kid while in reality, he was just a bully, sorta. Still, I wanted to burn him.

"Why should I? You have no say because you're insane." he chuckled.

"I am not insane, bitch!" I yelled, annoyed. Bolt realized he had annoyed me enough and ran off toward the guild. I was going to run after him and get revenge but Rezi told me not to.

"He's pointless. And, he'll stop bothering you if you don't chase him." Rezi informed. I sighed, realizing it was true. We walked back to the guild together, not a single word was muttered, though. When we got there, Bolt was floating really close to the ceiling, neglecting the fact that I could use Hex and make him float down.

"Oh, you're back now? Well, I guess we'll choose and outlaw for you." Bidoof said, looking at the board.

"Jobs outdated! Jobs outdated!" a voice yelled from behind the board, barely heard from the siren blaring in our ears. It was almost worst than Loudred, but not _as_ bad. We all backed up and the board flipped around.

"What in the world just happened?!" I exclaimed, the siren turning off.

"Oh, the jobs are getting updated." Bidoof said, acting like it was a normal thing.

"What do you mean?" Rezi asked.

"Oh, the jobs get updated every once and awhile. Dugtrio is the one that updates them though. No one notices it much, but he takes pride of his job nevertheless." Bidoof explained. The siren started again.

"Jobs updated! Jobs updated!" Dugtrio yelled. The board then flipped around again and the siren stopped.

"Okay, now I can choose an outlaw for you." Bidoof said. Rezi started shaking, almost like a leaf in the wind.

"Rezi, what's wrong?" Bolt asked, floating down.

"L-look at the top left..." Rezi stuttered, he often got the stutter when he was scared. I followed his instructions and looked, seeing Drowzee. Bolt grabbed the poster.

"We need to go! Azurill may be in danger!" I yelled, running up the ladder. However, Bidoof was left behind, confused why we left in such a hurry.

"What...?" he muttered, very confused. When we got to the crossroads, we saw Marill. He seemed pretty panicked.

"Marill, where's Azurill?" Bolt asked.

"You see, Drowzee, Azurill and I were going to look for our lost item, but I suddenly wasn't with them. But I can show you where they went." Marill explained, leading us to a mountain.

"Okay, we'll find your lost brother and apprehend Drowzee. Wait here." I commanded, leading Rezi and Bolt into the dungeon. It was going pretty smoothly, a few Spinarak here and there, but I was able to knock them out with Ember. Strangely enough though, I couldn't use Hex on command. On the fourth floor, three Starly besieged us.

"Oh no..." Rezi muttered. _Fighting-types must be weak to Flying-types._ I thought to myself. I growled, using Ember on one of them. Rezi used Bite on another one, knocking it out. Bolt used Volt Tackle, running between the last two Starly, knocking them out. I felt my power increase.

"I leveled up!" Rezi exclaimed.

"Haha, so did I. Starlette, what about you? Did you level up?" Bolt asked me. I shrugged.

"Perhaps, but we have to keep going." I stated, trying to keep being serious. We kept on going up through the dungeon with very little trouble at all, so before we knew it, we were at the top.

"... Keep resisting, it will mean big trouble for you!_"_ Drowzee yelled.

"H-h-h-help!_" _Azurill screamed. He saw us and ran behind us, shivering really bad.

"Hey!" Rezi yelled, trying to be tough now.

"Oh, another exploration team. Let's see how fast I can knock you out, shall we?" he yawned. I growled, really annoyed on how we were just normal to him. I guess the move Hex likes to use itself when I don't want it to, because the odd energy distortions came back and it was like I fired a beam at Drowzee and it just made him lose mobility. Or so I thought, because he seemed to be taking damage too, a lot of damage. I stopped the move and Rezi used Bite, also doing a lot of damage. Bolt used Volt Tackle, that was apparently his new favorite move or something. I laughed, we had beaten Drowzee, and it wasn't that hard actually.

"Weak!" I yelled, I just couldn't stop mocking people, could I?

"Oh, you were trying to beat us? I didn't know." Bolt laughed. We both started laughing and then I realized I was laughing with him so I stopped and pushed him over with my tails.

"Weak!" I yelled again. Rezi laughed slightly and looked back at Azurill.

"You okay?" he asked. Azurill nodded.

"I am, thank you!" he smiled and we led him down the mountain and dragging Drowzee with us. Hey, we saved someone and beat a criminal, we should get credit for both! Marill was happily reunited with his brother and a Magnezone and Magnemite were waiting for us.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother. I don't even know your team name or your individual names, what are they?" Marill asked.

"I'm Starlette and I'm the leader and they are Rezi and Bolt. Our team is Team Timegear." I introduced.

"Thank you, Team Timegear!" Azurill exclaimed. They then went back in the direction of Treasure Town.

"Thank you for your help with apprehending this criminal. We will send your reward to the guild." Magnezone explained. The three made flashing with the magnets on their hands, actually, their hands were magnets.

"Move along!" one of the Magnemite said to Drowzee. Drowzee sighed and started walking. Our team started walking back to the guild, Bolt actually floated but whatever.

* * *

"Great job you three! On your second day you beat a criminal!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, where's our reward?" I asked, not in the mood for praise right now. You think I'm mean, try waking up with a heart attack every morning. And by that I mean to have an alarm clock, or Loudred. Chatot handed us a Reviver Seed, a Heal Seed, and 300 poke.

"Nice." Rezi said, holding the items in his hands. Chatot went downstairs.

"What should we do while we wait for supper?" Bolt asked. My stomach growled. Rezi laughed.

"Supper should be close, hopefully!" Rezi laughed and then his stomach growled.

"Hopefully!" Bolt yawned. His stomach then growled too. We all started laughing until we heard the bell signifying it was time for supper.

* * *

After supper, we had gone to bed since it was a weekday. However, I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare that I don't even remember what happened. I looked around and I couldn't find Rezi anywhere. I then noticed the window was open. Also, Bolt was covered in blankets and was snoring. I crawled onto the window ledge and there were pegs sticking out of the cliff. I jumped to one but overshot so I prepared for impact with the bone-breaking ground, but I didn't. I looked up and I had curled my tails around the peg. I sighed in relief, and I started to swing myself to each peg with my tails until I got to the top and I ran around Treasure Town, looking for Rezi but I still couldn't find him.

"Where did he go..." I muttered, looking around. I found a path so I followed it. There was a bluff there and Rezi was fast asleep towards the end of it. I facepalmed, out of all the places he could be, he was here. I then looked up at the sky, and I saw tons of lights above me, like someone splatter painted a giant midnight blue canvas with yellow and white. Then I saw the moon. It was a really bright white, almost like the sun just not as bright.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Rezi asked. I jumped slightly, not knowing he had woken up. He laughed.

"Y-yeah. It is pretty." I replied, smiling.

"I woke up just a bit ago, if you're wondering. Sorry 'bout that." Rezi laughed, noticing my stutter.

"Did you know Bolt snores?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he also drools." Rezi chuckled. I started laughing.

"Gross!" I exclaimed, still laughing. He nodded.

"So, why did you come out here?" he asked.

"I guess I was having a nightmare but I don't remember what it was about. And plus, I was wondering where you went." I explained. He yawned, still pretty much half asleep and put his arm around me. I blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice. I looked at him and he had a cheeky grin on his face. I guess he wasn't half asleep...

"Soooooo..." I said, not sure what to say.

"We should get back to the guild." he yawned. I nodded and we started walking back to the guild, not a single word was said.

* * *

**_I FINALLY got this done. I'm sorry if it's rushed, but I have no time to look it over, so sorry. Anyways, until the basement gets finished, I'm on semi-hiatus. I'll still post as much as possible, but just not that often. 'Till then, nya!_**


	6. Stalemate

Starlette's P.O.V.

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled, scaring the goodness that is sleep out of me.

"Shut up!" Bolt yelled. I sat up, yawning and putting my bag over my shoulder. Rezi was still sleeping somehow.

"Rezi, wake up." I yawned, jabbing him with one of my tails. He opened his eyes and sat up, half asleep. We walked out and did our cheer, like every morning. Chatot called us over again.

"What's wrong this time…?" I complained.

"Do the jobs on the criminal and bulletin boards for today. That is all." Chatot ordered. I sighed, leading them up the ladder and over to the job boards. There was nothing on either of them.

"What the…" I muttered.

"Where's the jobs!?" Rezi exclaimed. Team Galaxy, Team Lightning, and Team Skyline came up the ladder also.

"Team Heart grabbed all of the jobs, didn't they?" Mist asked. Bolt nodded. We all sighed and went back down.

"Chatot, Team Heart took all the jobs." Luster complained.

"Well then, I guess you get the day off." Chatot growled. You know how most pokemon don't want to go to work? Well, when you get to go through dungeons, burning and beating other pokemon to pulp, it get's pretty damn awesome. Also, we pretty much live where we work so we don't have to worry about not going to work, and we have an alarm clock that will make you deaf if you don't wake up. I smiled.

"We should go to the battle area." I stated. Rezi and Bolt nodded. I saw it by the track and I wanted to train there. I lead them over there while Team Lightning and Team Galaxy followed us to watch. Team Skyline went over to the track to train.

"I want to fight Starlette!" Bolt announced.

"Bring it." I taunted. We went to each corner waiting for someone to tell us to start.

"Go!" Charge yelled. Bolt instantly ran at me using Volt Tackle. I ran to the side and blasted him with Ember. It was really sunny out so it's power was intensified. Bolt shook it off and jumped up into the air, using ThunderShock on me. I could feel the electricity flowing through my veins as if it was blood. It had so much force it knocked me over. When the attack was over, a few sparks were zapping me from my fur and I had a few spasms. I stood back up and used Ember, but it wasn't exactly Ember. I then realized it was Flamethrower and it instantly knocked Bolt out. I started laughing and then got close to crying when I got electrocuted again.

"Ow…" I muttered, going back to the others.

"I want to try fighting Charge." Rezi said, apparently cautious about his choice.

"Okay, I shall except any challenge!" Charge declared, putting her paw to her forehead in some kind of salute.

"Oh, then can I chall-" Alec asked.

"No." Charge interrupted. Rezi stood over in the other corner where I was and Charge rolled Bolt toward the sidelines and stood in a battle position. I hoped Rezi would win, for reasons I wish not to say.

"Go!" I yelled. Charge fired a Shadow Ball at Rezi and he dodged it but it exploded on a rock behind him and he got hit by the shadow explosion. I was surprised that something like that happened. Alec was standing behind me nibbling on a cookie of some sort.

"Stale poffin is good." Alec said, being a weirdo. I continued watching the fight and it was getting pretty ugly. Charge used Trump Card on Rezi, many multicolored, pastel rectangles floated around Rezi and hit him in a large flash of light. Rezi was just standing there, a blue light concentrating around his hand. Charge ran towards him, about to use Bite and then Rezi punched Charge midair, knocking her out instantly.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" Rezi exclaimed running over to Charge. She shook her head and stood up.

"It's fine. You just used Focus Punch, didn't you?" Charge asked.

"Perhaps, I actually don't know." Rezi replied, laughing nervously. They both came back over and Rezi sat next to me. We continued to battle the others, beating them and unknowingly being pushed into a battle against each other.

"Okay, last battle is Starlette versus Rezi!" Charge yelled. My eyes widened at this, I was going to have to battle Rezi?

"We never agreed to that yelled!" Rezi protested, apparently not wanting to battle me either.

"Too bad! I want to see some blazing aura power!" Bolt yelled. I had no idea why he called it that, maybe he knew something. Rezi and I reluctantly trudged to each corner.

"Okay, on the left side we have Rezi, and the other side we have Starless." Alec yelled. Charge whispered in his ear, "Oh, I mean Starlette, sorry 'bout that!"

"Now go!" Spark yelled. Rezi ran toward me, using Quick Attack. I dodged, using Faint Attack. It barely did any damage. I was out of it, and everyone could tell.

"Oh come on! This is weak!" Bolt yelled, trying to annoy me.

"_It won't work, I'm not going to beat Rezi, fucking idiot._" I thought, trying not to yell at Bolt so he wouldn't know he almost had me pissed. Rezi started to charge up Focus Punch. I sighed, hoping to at least end this battle in a draw so I started charging up a really strong Flamethrower and we attacked each other at the same time.

* * *

Bolt's P.O.V.

Smoke covered the whole battle area, even some of the track a few yards away. When it cleared, it revealed two figures. A burnt Riolu and and bruised Vulpix, both of which were knocked out. I frowned, I actually wanted Rezi to win since he was tons nicer than that bitchy, fire-breathing Vulpix. I swear, I would never call her by name. They ended up waking up, and they seemed really hurt still.

"My shoulder hurts..." Starlette muttered.

"My face is throbbing." Rezi countered. The two started laughing despite the fact that they looked like sorry messes. I was about to tell them to go find a closet when I was cut short.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome!" Spark yelled, the two teams flocking them, leaving me alone on the sidelines. I rolled my eyes, floating to the track.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

Well, after Rezi and I got tended to after our parcore battle, we started discussing battle strategies. It doesn't take long for someone to start loving battles, I'm the perfect result for that experiment! When suddenly, Bolt came over and started talking to us for no reason at all. I blocked it out until he said one thing.

"You're probably thinking of how terrible a pokemon you are for beating Rezi, aren't you?" Bolt asked. I looked up and used Flamethrower on him, blasting him across the room. He irked me so much! I heard Rezi laugh by me. Otherwise, nothing happened after that, Rezi and I went to the bluff to talk about random stuff but when we got back to our room, I still couldn't fall asleep. Right when I was about to, I heard sniffling coming from Rezi's side of the room so I looked over. He was crying in his sleep, maybe from a nightmare? I then noticed something about him, he had a scar on his right cheek. I then remembered my odd ability.

"_Maybe I can find out what's wrong..._" I thought, putting my paw on his cheek before bringing it back. The dizziness encountered me instantly, remaking the blackness then exploding white flash and I was pulled into sleep.

* * *

In a Dream

I looked around where I was, I seemed to be gone, like a disembodied spirit. I saw a shin Medicham, a shiny Lucario and then a shiny Riolu. The Riolu appeared to be female and had pink eyes instead of red. Then in a bed of straw there was an egg and it seemed to be cracking.

"Daddy, what will my little brother be like?" the Riolu asked.

"I don't know, Aura." The Lucario responded. The egg cracked in a sparkle of pinkish-red, revealing a normal colored Riolu. The Medicham, my guess was that it was Rezi's mom smiled and swooped the little Riolu up.

"Richard, what should we name him?" the Medicham asked.

"I don't know, Michela." Richard muttered, apparently angry about something. It suddenly paused.

"_He has no importance, leave him immediately._" a voice said in my head and the dream continued.

"Hm, how about Rezi?" Michela asked.

"Sure..." Richard growled. Aura just watched them, completely oblivious. The dream moved to a different scene when Rezi was alone with his father. Michela and Aura weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Dad, why can't Mom ever be home?" Rezi asked. Richard growled.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, she's getting food for you and your sister. And your sister is at school, and you can't go there until you stop being a oblivious bastard." Richard cursed, making Rezi seem to shrink in size.

"S-sorry, d-dad..." Rezi muttered, close to tears, seemingly expecting to be beat.

"And you need to stop that stutter, or else I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Richard yelled. Rezi fled to a crevice in the cave they were in. Richard sighed, dragging Rezi out, making him scream like someone was about to kill him.

"Let go of me!" Rezi yelled, finally using Bite on Richard, making him let go. However, then Richard used Metal Claw right along Rezi's face making the same cut as the scar. Rezi screamed, trying to stop the bleeding by pushing his paw against his cheek. I felt terrible for him, his dad hated him for some reason. It moved to another scene and I then realized something, I was watching some of Rezi's life and I felt pretty guilty, but I didn't know how to end it. I saw Rezi and Aura walking to school, or at least I guessed it was school. Rezi seemed scared.

"Rezi, don't worry, I'll stay with you so no one will make fun of you." Aura stated, trying to comfort him.

"They can't be any worse than Dad..." he muttered.

"Are you still scared of him for using Metal Claw on you?" Aura asked. Rezi nodded, making Aura sigh. An Elgyem suddenly knocked Rezi over.

"Ooops, _sorry_." he said, obviously not meaning it. Rezi stood back up.

"Micro, you better be nicer to my little brother!" Aura yelled, glaring at the Psychic-type.

"So? He seems like a wimp." Micro yawned. Aura fired an Aura Sphere at his face but he dodged it.

"I warned you so leave!" Aura yelled, apparently really protective over her brother. It then moved to later that day and Rezi was getting picked on by some Psychic-types and Micro. Rezi was starting to get really scared and suddenly my vision went black and it made white cracks and it exploded, almost like if you threw glass against the ground. I woke up right away, terrified. I looked around and it was almost morning, and almost time for Loudred to wake up the whole guild.

"Great..." I muttered.

* * *

**_I know, short chapter is short. Sorry, but I had no creativity for this one at all. But hey, the dream part was cool, right? Right?! Anyways, you now see how much Bolt hates Starlette. And how terrible Rezi's childhood was. Ugh, I'm tired. Until next time, nya!_**


	7. Raging at Life

Starlette's P.O.V.

I yawned and stretched, for once I wouldn't have a mini heart attack when I woke up. However, I was still wondering if that was really a part of Rezi's life or just a cruel trick my mind played on me. I shoved the thought away and grabbed my bag so I would be ready for attendance when Loudred yelled at everyone. Rezi woke up a bit after and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"_What would he say if I pointed out the scar? He'd probably come up with a fake story like he slipped on something and accidentally cut himself._" I wondered.

"Hello, anyone there?" Rezi asked, waving his paw in front of my face. I jumped slightly, I guess I spaced off.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I stated, hoping he wouldn't ask about what.

"About what?" he asked, almost as if to make me annoyed.

"It's nothing." I lied. He seemed to believe it but he had that cheeky smile on his face.

"Yep, nothing." he taunted.

"Perv." I countered and he started laughing.

"I was just kidding. I know you wouldn't think stuff like that. But seriously, what were you thinking?" he asked, still laughing.

"Fine, how did you get that scar?" I asked. He instantly stopped laughing and I realized he didn't want me to ask him.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Rezi muttered, apparently recounting that moment. Suddenly, Loudred yelled at us to wake up, Bolt yelling back with a curse word. Then Rezi and I grabbing the two bags and adjusting them on our shoulders, and then we walked out and did our chant. Such an odd routine, don't you think? Except, this time we weren't asked to do a job, instead...

"ROOKIES, GET THE HELL OVER HERE!" Loudred yelled. Well, that happened. Being the nice pokemon we are, we walked over, despite being yelled at by Mr. Alarm Clock.

"I brought THEM." Loudred said, actually sounding normal for once.

"Okay. You three have to do sentry duty for me today since I'm doing my dad's job today. Good luck!" Diglett explained before disappearing in the ground.

"That was joyful, I feel _really_ appreciated…" I muttered. Loudred then yelled at us, barely explaining our job.

"Stop yelling…" Bolt said, rubbing his ears.

"JUST GO DO YOUR JOB!" Loudred yelled. We started climbing down. Bolt was floating in front of me, little to my knowledge because of the darkness.

"We need some light." Rezi stated. I guessed that he meant for me to use Flamethrower so I did. Apparently, Bolt doesn't really like to be burned…

"Starlette, why did you do that?!" Bolt yelled, his voice cracking slightly from screaming at me.

"I didn't know you were in front of me!" I growled, accidentally walking into a wall. I shook it off and searched for a vine I could climb, finally finding one and some light with it. Bolt was already there and Rezi was just following, a small smirk on his face.

"I hope you know I didn't need any light." he said, placing his bag down and laying down, using it as a pillow.

"Are you guys there yet?" Loudred asked. He actually sounded normal, surprisingly.

"Yep!" Rezi yelled back.

"Okay, when a pokemon stands on the grate, identify it, okay?" Loudred explained.

"Okay!" I answered and we yawned, looking up at the grate. I placed my bag on the ground and used it as a pillow like Rezi was. No one had come for about an hour before we got extremely bored.

"Any stories anyone wishes to tell?" I asked, hoping for someone to tell about their life.

"I do!" Bolt exclaimed. Great, we'd have to listen to him brag about how fast he is.

"Then tell it, we need to listen to something to cure boredom." Rezi said, yawning.

"Okay, it's about some of my family history. Well, there is another island that has rescue teams just like us, but no one has seen it since everyone moved from there. My mom was a human and she turned into a pokemon somehow. She then met her friend Kira which was a Torchic. They became Team Spark and their friend, Magnet joined them every once and awhile. However, she didn't tell me much after that." Bolt explained.

"Wait, did you say she was a human?" I asked. Bolt nodded.

"Not only that, she had lost her memory." Bolt explained.

"Starlette, weren't you a human and didn't you lose your memory?!" Rezi asked me, seemingly quite shocked.

"Y-yeah. Where is she?" I asked.

"Uh, the thing is, she is kinda older now and lost her touch. And she is in Amp Plains and I don't want to go back there again." he said, looking away from us. I guessed he wanted to stop talking.

"Well, Rezi, do you have a story?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, nope." he said, a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"Are you sure? You seem like you're lying." I asked, a small smirk on my face.

"You were watching my dreams. I knew someone was watching my dreams!" Rezi exclaimed, apparently quite annoyed.

"Well sorry! I just wanted to know how you got the scar on your cheek! And apparently my mind isn't so cruel to play that kind of trick on me, unlike someone lying to me!" I growled. Bolt just stayed out of it.

"Sorry? That doesn't help at all! You were watching my dreams for no reason at all!" he growled.

"Wait, how did you know that I saw your dreams?" I asked.

"My mom is a Psychic-type, which you already know. I have some of her abilities. And your thoughts are very clear." He explained.

"So wait, you know everything about me?" I asked, hoping he didn't.

"No, but you know everything about me." He growled, the appendages on his head slightly floating.

"I don't, the dream shattered." I said, trying to calm him down. He didn't seem any calmer though. A slight neon blue light shined instead of the normal white light.

"You two, you already had your brawl yesterday." Bolt yawned, and I looked at him. I noticed my eyes were making the neon blue color.

"Where did the dream shatter?" Rezi asked, slightly calmer.

"Um, when you were being bullied Micro and his cliche." I answered, tilting my head slightly.

"Oh, you didn't get to my most tragic moment then." he laughed, fully calmed down. I was still glaring at him though, I wasn't just about to calm down so easily.

"Starlette, calm down." Bolt warned.

"I'd shut your freaking face right now, Iridescentchu!" I yelled, not quite sure why I called him that.

"Just because my eyes are purple doesn't mean you can call me that." he sighed.

I ignored him, continuing to talk to Rezi, "Just because I somehow saw your dreams, doesn't mean you can yell at me for seeing your whole life." He seemed kind of offended.

"Sorry about that, but I just want my life to be private." he said. I hissed, my eyes turning normal.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I growled, feeling my way out of here and outside. I yawned, walking down to the crossroads and I noticed a new shop. There was a trapdoor to go down in there. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I sighed, deciding to go back to the guild before Loudred noticed I was gone. They had already locked the door so I growled, time to take the risky way. I went down the pegs in the cliff, opening the window to my room. I then closed it and sneaked through the hallways. I then saw Chatot, hoping to Arceus he wouldn't look at me. He was about to turn around to look at me and I panicked. Somehow Chatot stopped and shrugged, continuing with inventory count. I sighed slightly, running into the tunnel again and getting back to the others.

"Calmed down, bitchy?" Bolt asked, looking through my stuff.

"Bolt, stop it." I growled. He backed away from my stuff and just floated away from me. I looked through my stuff, making sure it was in the same order. I sighed in relief when it was. I then started looking through different pockets, finding some odd stuff. I found a music box, an odd stone that flickered random colors, an odd blue stone that had lines that neon blue would run up every once and a while, and I again found the odd futuristic device. I had totally forgotten I put it in that pocket. Bolt grabbed the device from my hands looking at it.

"Hey-" I hissed. He pushed me over, not caring less. I guess I deserved that. He then slightly zapped so I took it back. The screen lit up and the battery was fully charged.

"Your welcome." Bolt laughed.

"Thanks..." I muttered, looking at the screen. Rezi sat next to me and looked at it also. I touched my paw onto the screen and it took me to some notes.

"'Reminder! Never put a passcode on this. The reason is something I can't explain. But just don't! Don't the forgetful person you are, Starlette.'" I read, really confused. I just turned it off, kind of creeped out.

"What the..." Rezi murmured.

"It seems as someone knew I would lose my memory..." I gasped. Bolt picked up the music box and started turning the knob. The music was calming and it was like a lullaby, it made me want to sleep. We didn't talk that much afterwards, identifying pokemon that wanted to come in. When we were done with sentry duty, we were rewarded with 1,000 poke, a Ginseng, a Reviver Seed, and a Life Seed. We then started talking to the other teams. For some reason, Team Skyline weren't back yet. Then, a Togetic with a dull purple scarf around her neck came in following Luster and Mist.

"Hey everyone!" Mist greeted.

"Hi." I replied, smiling.

"Hello..." the Togetic murmured quietly, she seemed really shy.

"Who are you?" Rezi asked.

"Oh, I'm a new member on Team Skyline and my name is Sky." she answered, still speaking really quietly. Bolt actually seemed timid around her, which was surprising because he was never timid.

"Nice to meet you." Rezi said, smiling. We all started talking, waiting for supper to start. I looked over at Sky and Bolt every once and a while, noticing that they were slightly starting to talk to each other. Bolt was making her laugh a few times.

"Looks like someone has a crush." I whispered to Bolt. He just glared at me, his face a bright shade of red. I laughed, going back to talking to the others. The bell then rung, signaling supper time. Today, they made poffins, which were really good. I looked around and saw Alec smuggling five of them, only eating two of them. I then remembered that he was eating a stale poffin yesterday at the battle area. When we finished supper, Bolt and Sky were walking as slowly as possible, talking about something. I giggled, causing Rezi to look at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Bolt has a crush. Now we have a countering statement if he thinks we're dating." I laughed. Rezi smiled.

"I guess we do. Sorry about earlier today." he said, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine. I kind of overreacted too. So I totally forgive you, as long as you forgive me." I said. He nodded, signifying he forgave me too. I smiled, walking into our room and laid down in my bed. We all went to bed and right when I was about to go to sleep, a crack of thunder startled me. I instantly started shivering. I don't know why though, I was perfectly fine at the track. Maybe it was from fighting Bolt. That just had to be it. I stood up and walked over to the window, watching as raindrops pattered on the glass. I sighed, if this thunderstorm kept up, I wouldn't be able to sleep at all.

"Rezi, you still awake?" I asked.

"Mhm, why?" he asked lazily.

"I'm kinda scared." I admitted, annoyed at my fear.

"Oh. Come here." he said, sitting up. I walked over.

"What?" I asked. He moved over so I could sit down by him. I decided to sit down by him. He then grabbed the book and opened it to the next page. I smiled, maybe this would get me to not me scared. This one had picture of a pink pokemon, pretty much opposite to that of Dialga as it stood on two feet, not four. It then had a pokemon with a giant headdress with charm looking things on it's head. The background behind it was pink and it had stars that were about the same color as Rezi's eyes.

"'This picture shows the space goddess, Palkia, and her messenger, Jirachi. Palkia is thought to have more control on the many dimensions, none of those that are owned by the other deities of course. Palkia has the least amount of beings with abilities that involve her power, pretty much to limit the amount of people allowed to visit her dimension.'" I read, Rezi seemed tons more interested in this page for some reason.

"If I may say something, have you noticed that this book never says who the protectors are?" Rezi questioned.

"Now that you mention that, you're right. They don't, do they?" I realized. He frowned, obviously thinking about something.

"Do you think that the protectors are real?" he asked.

"Probably, they just weren't found when this book was made." I answered, yawning, "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. The thundering stopped so I should be fine." As if to prove me wrong, the sky made another thundering sound, send chills up my back.

"Maybe you should sleep with me tonight..." he muttered.

"No, I'll be fine, I just need to get over it." I said, not wanting to be teased when I woke up by Bolt.

"Okay, just tell me if you change your mind." he yawned, laying back down. I walked back over to my bed, which was cold from me moving. It's not like it mattered though, I was a Fire-type after all. I was almost asleep again it thundered again. I just ignored it trying to get some sleep.

"Stupid freaking thunder, shut up." I muttered to myself. I finally fell asleep, probably only two hours before I had to wake up...

* * *

**_There you all go! God, I think I'm starting to get Writer's Block. And I feel bad for Starlette, y'know. Only getting two hours of sleep. Actually, that's probably going to be how I end up, haha. Anyways, Rezi, what does the view count say?_**

**_Rezi: Um, 628 views._**

**_Thank ya sir. And thank you all for reading so far, you honestly don't know how that feels to me. I just want to jump for joy and be all happy and praise myself with a break, but I must keep writing for all of my readers. And I have introduced Sky, what does that mean for Bolt? It means he's in love. XD Sorry, just had to._**


	8. The Golden Kitsune Arrives

Starlette's P.O.V.

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled, waking up the whole guild. I yawned, way too tired to say anything. I looked over to Bolt, instantly taken aback. He was a bad shade of pastel yellow and he seemed to be having a terrible fever.

"Bolt, you okay?" I asked, slightly scared for his wellbeing. He groaned, rolling over.

"Bleh, go away...! I need some sleeeeep..." he whined, his British accent really strong right now.

"Rezi, let's go get out there without him then get some help." I sighed, leading the way out. We were the last ones out like always, so we did our cheer when we got in place. After we did, we went over to Chatot.

"Hey, Chatot, Bolt got sick and we don't know why." Rezi explained.

"Go ask Sky for help, her mom was a healer. Next time, he won't get away with it!" Chatot growled, annoyed. I rolled my eyes, going to the next floor to look for Team Skyline. They weren't there so I figured they might be at the track, which my guessing led me on the right path for once.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get their attention. Mist and Luster were flying at top speeds and it looked like they were almost going to make a sonic boom. Sky was trying to catch up, but she couldn't fly quite as fast as them. Luckily, since she wasn't flying faster than sound, she could hear us so she glided down toward us.

"Oh, hi you two. Where's Bolt?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"That's the thing, you see, Bolt somehow got sick and Chatot told us to look for you and see if you can help us." I explained. I suddenly heard a really loud boom and on instinct I crouched down and hid. Rezi must've did the same thing because some dust hit me in the face. Sky did nothing and slightly giggled.

"It was just a sonic boom, not a bomb." she giggled. Or at least, I think she said that, my ears were ringing too much for me to know what was happening. When I stood up again and uncovered my eyes, Rezi was rubbing his ears and he was wearing an odd chain thing the had a weird flaring, spheric crystal as well as his bandana and Relic Fragment, which I just realized right now.

"Oh, it scared me nonetheless." I sighed.

"Anyways, I'll see what's wrong with him when Mist and Luster get back, okay?" she stated. I nodded and walked back to the guild, Rezi following me. When we got back to our room, Bolt was rolling around his bed, obviously trying to get comfortable.

"Bolt, what are you doing?" I asked, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Am I sleeping on a rock because this is a terrible bed." he hissed, still rolling around.

"Uh, it's straw." I muttered. He opened one eye, almost to see if I had talked.

"Shut up, I didn't want your opinion." he whined. I sighed and sat down on my bed, waiting patiently for Sky to get here. Rezi yawned, laying down on his bed.

"Rezi, what is that crystal?" I asked, not sure what to talk about.

"Oh, it was my sister's. She gave it to me and told me to never let anyone take it. I don't know why, but it might be important or something." he yawned again.

"Oh. Another question, why are you away from your family when you're only ten?" I asked.

"Well, a fire started where we lived, my sister had predicted it and gave me the crystal and told me to run away. She said something about how it was going to be started by someone and that they were after me, or at least, that's what she said. I didn't understand it much." he explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." I said, a tone of sympathy slipping into my voice. Sky flew into our room with a book in her hands and a satchel tied around her waist.

"Sorry that I'm late, it took a while for Luster and Mist to return." she apologized.

"It's fine. Do you need us to help?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, you can go." she smiled. She grabbed two vials, one that had a teal liquid and another that had a red liquid. She frowned, looking for something in the satchel, which she apparently found so she pulled out another small vial of ice and a larger, empty vial.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, the teal liquid is juice from a Rawst Berry, the red liquid is juice from a Cheri Berry, and the ice is from Blizzard Island and it never melts. It's also said that it has great healing properties so I'm going to try it." she explained. She poured the contents of the vials into the larger vial and put a cork on the top. She then started shaking it as if to mix it and the liquids made a purple color.

"Okay, thank you so much for helping Bolt." I thanked.

"No problem, but do you think you can heat this slightly?" she asked and I nodded, using Flamethrower as weakly as I could. She thanked me and started reading through the book, looking for the recipe. Rezi and I left and went out to the Crossroads. I then noticed that the shop from yesterday looked like it was open.

"Hey, let's go to the shop there." I suggested.

"Sure." he smiled and I walked in there and he was following me. The shop was quite peculiar, as it seemed to be both a cafe and a shop where there was some kind of lottery. It was quite full of pokemon.

"Wow, this place is awesome." I exclaimed, looking around at the posters everywhere. I noticed the one above the cafe area said that the drinks were free if we had ingredients. Rezi must've noticed it also.

"We forgot our bags." he sighed. I sighed also and sat at a table, Rezi sitting by me.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Maybe we can meet some other explorers." he suggested. I noticed a Ninetails glancing at us. She must've noticed I saw her so she looked away. For some reason it seemed as if I might've met her before in my past.

"Did you see that Ninetails?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was watching you for some reason." he answered. We continued talking, when the Ninetails walked over to us, a small tray that had three apple juices in her mouth. She had golden fur and at the tips of her tails there was a bright red color like fire. She set the tray down in the middle of our table.

"You two don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" she asked.

"We don't mind." I answered. She sat at one of the chairs and smiled.

"Thanks. I brought apple juices for you two, if you want them." she offered, smiling.

"Thanks." Rezi thanked, grabbing one and pushing another to me. The Ninetails took the last apple juice for herself.

"I'm Laurena, who are you two?" Laurena asked.

"I'm Rezi and this is my friend, Starlette." Rezi introduced. She smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you." Laurena smiled.

"Same here." I replied. She tilted her head at me, it seemed like she was remembering something. Rezi looked between both of us.

"Laurena, do you know Starlette?" Rezi asked, a confused look on his face.

"No, I'm just wondering why her eyes are green. A normal Vulpix's eyes are either brown or grey." she muttered.

"Oh. I think it's because that was her eye color when she was a human." Rezi laughed. Laurena shivered slightly.

"H-human?" she asked. Rezi nodded.

"However, she doesn't have any memories of when she was a human." Rezi sighed.

"Wow. I'm surprised you are so willing to tell me that, stuff like that shouldn't be told lightly." she warned. Rezi tilted his head.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"If someone knows the Creation Legend, they might think she's part of it, but I doubt she is. Then again, I wouldn't know, I'm not a Finder.

"A Finder?" I asked.

"Oh, you two don't know the actual legend, do you?" she asked. We both shook our heads.

"I know that there are the Creators, the Messengers, and the Protectors, but I've never heard of the Finders." I explained.

"Oh, the Finders are the only Pokemon that can acknowledge who the Protectors are-" she stopped talking, looking at the chain around Rezi's chest.

"What?" I asked.

"W-where did you get that gem?" she asked. Rezi looked down and laughed.

"Starlette just asked that question earlier today. My sister gave it to me and asked me to keep it safe." Rezi explained. I swear, he was too nice naive for his own good.

"Is your sister's name Aura perhaps?" Laurena asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rezi asked, a surprised look on his face. Laurena laughed.

"You two look alike, and the only way you would have the gem is if she gave it to you. It's impossible to steal it because of all of the energies in it. But she would've told you that, right?" she asked.

"She didn't tell me anything. She just gave it to me and told me to run here." Rezi sighed.

"Oh, you poor thing. My guess is that you are wondering what happened to your family." she guessed.

"Yeah, I mean, I wonder what happened to mom and Aura, but not my dad, defiantly not my dad." Rezi cringed just mentioning his father.

"Well younglings, I can take you there if you wish." she offered. I looked over at Rezi and he seemed almost scared to go back but he nodded nonetheless. She smiled and led us out of the shop, leaving three empty drinks on the table. We continued walking until we reached a tent in town. Rezi was shivering, almost like he was when we first arrived at the guild. Laurena knocked on one of the poles on the tent. A shiny Medicham opened the entrance to the tent.

"Hello Michela!" Laurena greeted. Rezi was looking down at the ground, obviously scared. I wanted to comfort him and tell him it was fine, but I didn't want to bring all the attention to him yet.

"Hi there, Laurena. Come in, come in!" Michela welcomed us, so we all came inside. Aura was sitting on a pillow, reading a book. Richard was napping.

"Hi Mistress!" Aura giggled, curtsying. Rezi smiled slightly.

"Richard, wake up, we have guests." Michela ordered, slightly shaking him awake. Richard snorted, opening his eyes warily. He sat up and yawned. Aura walked over to Rezi, analyzing him.

"Do I know you?" Aura asked. Rezi must've become brave again because he got a cheeky smirk.

"I don't know, do you?" he asked, trying to twist what she was saying.

"That's what I was asking you." she muttered.

"What were you asking me about knowing me?" Rezi asked, smirking.

"Wait, Rezi?!" Aura gasped, tilting her head at him.

"Yeah, it's just me, no one too important." he laughed. He was automatically scooped up into a hug by Michela and Aura was cheering, apparently glad her brother was safe. I could hear something coming from Richard's direction and I shot a glance over, and I could hear his thoughts.

"_How did that retard survive? Only shiny pokemon are strong enough to live two years alone." _he thought. I felt rage go through me.

"How can you not care about your own son?! That is just so cruel, why whould you think that way?!" I yelled, obviously breaking the happy ceremony. Michela set Rezi down and Rezi rushed over to me, trying to calm me down.

"Whoah, what are you talking about? I care about my son, in fact, I have missed him so much!" Richard protested, scooping Rezi into a hug. Rezi started to squirm, not falling for it.

"I'm not falling for it, I know that Rezi received the scar on his cheek because you used Metal Claw on him! In fact, he was hoping you weren't here!" I growled. Richard set Rezi down and Rezi fled and hid behind me.

"You must be Laurena's child. It explains why you are here." he hissed.

"I just met Laurena, thank you very much." I growled, my spunk taking over my voice and emotions.

"I don't even have a child..." Laurena muttered.

"Well then, who the hell are you?" Richard hissed.

"I'm Starlette, funny you should ask." I mocked. I only seemed to be making Richard more angry for some reason.

"Um, mom, can I walk around town with Rezi, Starlette and Laurena?" Aura asked, tilting her head.

Michela sighed, "Fine, I really don't mind. Come back home at evening though."

"Starlette, come on. We should walk around town." Rezi suggested. I sighed, following them out.

* * *

Bolt's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and found myself no longer having a fever or a headache, but I had a gross bitter yet sour taste in my mouth.

"Oh, you're awake. There must've been too much magnitude in the air because you zapped me a few times..." Sky explained, making different medicines.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. She giggled.

"Its fine, I got used to it though. A healer can't have any weaknesses if they want to be good." She explained.

"I guess that's true. Where did Rezi and Starlette go?" I asked.

"I think they went to the new cafe by the crossroads." she said.

"Oh. Am I allowed to go to the cafe Doctor Sky?" I asked, a begging look on my face. She giggled, patting my head.

"No, the medicine might make you very, very drowsy. Basically, if you fall asleep at a cafe, you might be thought of as a joke." she sighed. I yawned, feeling very tired now.

"Good job..." I murmured, falling over with sleep.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

I seriously had no idea why we were walking around a forest on the outskirts of town, but whenever I asked Laurena, she would say something like, "It's a surprise, youngling." or "You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"So, how is Rezimon doing in life?" Aura asked. Rezi's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato.

"You know I go by Rezi..." he muttered.

"Yeah, but your full name is Rezimon. You can't deny that. Anyways, why do you care? Wait, I know! You have a thing going on for Starlette!" Aura teased.

"N-no I don't!" he yelled, slightly whining. I laughed slightly.

"It's fine Rezimon. You don't have to be so embarrassed about your name, and you don't have to be embarrassed about having a crush on me." I teased, winking at him. He just hid his head with his bandana.

"Okay, we're here." Laurena declared, pushing branches back with her tails. There was a small waterfall and there was tons of greenery. In the background was a small cave. The water didn't smell salty and the dew from it felt cool and refreshing on my fur.

"It's so pretty here!" I exclaimed. I suddenly felt myself cringe, dizziness attacking my mind and my vision went black.

"_Oh no, not another dizzy spell. What the heck will it be this time?_" I thought to myself, seeing the giant white flash, alerting me that I was falling into the vision. I saw two humans, one with golden hair with bright red highlights, and another with black, messy hair. The place was the same, but it was way more green and vivid for some reason. The golden haired one looked female and the black haired one looked male.

"You think we got to the right place? Like, time wise?" the female asked.

"I believe so. I hope with all my heart that our child is fine. You know, forward from us." the male sighed. The female nodded and they hugged. Another huge flash of light brought me back out of the vision.

"Starlette, you okay?!" Rezi asked, slightly shaking me. I looked around, noticing I was still standing.

"Rezi, I think I had another one of those visions but it made no freaking sense." I sighed. Laurena and Aura glanced at each other, slightly smiling. Rezi patted my head, completely oblivious to our companions sharing a special code of some sort.

"Rezi, do you think I can have gem back? It is mine after all." Aura asked.

"Okay. I guess since you are still here you should get this back." he smiled, taking the chain off and handing it to Aura. The gem flashed, the flaring colors flaring just a bit more. Aura then gave it to Laurena and the gem fully shone, the flaring colors moving so fast that they didn't seem to be moving, I think. They could've just stopped moving actually.

I suddenly remembered seeing the gem from the mysterious book I had. To tell the truth, I looked at it when I couldn't sleep from all of the stupid thunderstorms last night. If I recalled it correctly, it was the Finder Gem.

"Whoa, why is it doing that?" Rezi asked.

"Oh, um, the energies sometimes do that. Starlette, can you come with me real quick?" Laurena asked. I looked back at Rezi and Aura. Rezi tilted his head. Aura just nodded at me, indicating that I should follow.

"Miss Laurena, may I come also?" Rezi asked, being polite as ever. How he was like that, I'll never know.

"No, not yet, youngling. You don't get to have the test." Laurena smiled. That confused me. What did she mean about a test? Either way, I followed her to the cave. The cave had a gypsy kind of feel with it, mystical and enchanting. There was a small, short table that had a purple cloth over it. On top of the table was a golden stand that had seven different colored gems embedded in it. The seven colors were blue, pink, purple, green, white, grey, and black. Laurena placed the gem snuggly on the stand and it illuminated the whole cave. There was scrolls, ink, and papers everywhere.

"Wow, are you a writer or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm just reading different prophecies concerning the Protectors. Did you know none of them have been found?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have a book that explains many artifacts and gives some history of the Creators." I laughed. She seemed interested, maybe she wanted to read the book or something.

"Oh, that seems really cool. Anyhow, that's not why I had you come here. Rezi mentioned something about you being human some point in your life so I want to see if you can speak this language I'm about to start speaking in." Laurena explained.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Do you understand me? If so, join me in speaking this language." Laurena instructed, speaking a different language.

I thought about my knowledge that I remembered of English and I said, "Yeah, I understand. My memory of this language is blotchy though."

"Okay, so that does indeed mean you were a human." Laurena said, changing back to the normal language.

"Wait, how do you know English?" I asked, a confused look on my face.

"I had to learn it to read some of the papers. It seems like humans are way interested in our legends, but they just call them deities and only think of Arceus as the creator." Laurena explained. I was starting to get suspicious about how well she could pronounce things in English, I didn't think it could just be learned on your own, especially if you were a pokemon and not a human. I pushed the thought off though, I didn't think someone as nice as her would lie.

"Oh. Is that the only reason you wanted me to come here?" I asked, starting to wonder what Rezi was doing.

"No. If you'd like to have a seat on the pillow, we can continue the test." she answered. She went over to one pillow at the small table. There was another pillow on the other side of the table so I sat on it.

"I'm guessing this part has something to do with the gem?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think from studying so much I have found out that you don't have to be a Finder to use the Finder Gem. It doesn't need energy from anyone, it just needs it's pedestal. Sadly, for this part of the test you have to close your eyes because you don't get to know the results yet." Laurena explained. I closed my eyes and placed one of my paws on the gem. I know this is rude, but I should have peeked.

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

"Rezi, you have to jump!" Aura yelled up at me. I had managed to climb the cliff to get to the waterfall, and well, it turns out I'm terrified of heights. I had taken my bandana and the Relic Fragment off.

"Are you sure it's safe to jump?" I asked, yelling so my sister could hear me. She nodded, I think. I sighed and jumped, making a large splash when I hit the water. I could someone scream, but it sounded like it was a scream of surprise, not pain. I came back to the surface and saw a soaking Vulpix standing before me.

"What the hell was that for?!" Starlette yelled, looking like she was about to start crying. I sighed and got out of the pond and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there..." I sighed. She sniffled, but almost as if on target, I heard snickering.

"Rezi and Starlette, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Aura teased.

"We aren't dating..." I hissed. She laughed. Starlette wasn't saying anything rude for once, which was odd. Maybe it was the test, whatever it was about.

"Well, I don't see your _girlfriend_ rejecting that idea." Aura taunted.

"Well sorry, I'm just not saying anything because this is just a sibling rivalry thing." Starlette muttered. Laurena walked over to us, a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing the gem now.

"You two should probably get back to your guild now. It is almost suppertime. Same with you, Aura." Laurena suggested.

"Yeah, my parents might be wondering where I am. Bye, Mistress!" Aura exclaimed, running off. I went over to the side and grabbed my bandana. Starlette was just shivering, still cold from me splashing her. I chuckled under my breath and tied the bandana around my neck and followed her back to the guild. When we arrived, Chatot chewed us out for being late but at least we were still able to have supper.

"Hey guys! Did you all find a place to go kiss today?" Bolt asked, teasing Starlette and I.

"No, we met a Ninetails named Laurena. You were probably being a pervert around Sky though." Starlette mocked.

"I was not!" Bolt exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Oh sure. If that's the case, why are you so embarrassed?" I asked, laughing.

"Because it seems like you have no fate in me." Bolt muttered. We all laughed and continued eating supper. I guess it was the end of our conversations for the night.

* * *

**_I am back guys! Yeah, I'll have to work on overtime for this story if I want to finish this by summer. Please review and just to make this clear, I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE A LEMON! That is all so until next time, nya!_**


	9. Terrifying Explorations

Starlette's P.O.V.

Turns out, life at the guild had some boring times when you didn't get to do anything entertaining. But doing jobs all the time made you quite fit it seemed. I was no longer anorexic and just skinny. Rezi seemed almost the same but it looked like he was starting to grow abs, and it suited his profile the more I thought of it. Then there was Bolt. He was thinner than the average Pikachu anyways but he seemed more streamlined yet stronger than when we first met him.

Anyways, since we were becoming quite good explorers, we were given our best job ever since we first joined the guild. Sadly, Chatot chose Halloween to give us our amazing job. But before I get ahead of myself, I should start at the beginning of our day.

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled, almost blasting my eardrums out, like always.

"Shut up!" I yelled back, getting tired of always getting waken up like that.

"I think I'm getting used to it." Rezi yawned, standing up. When I stood up also, a package was thrown into my face.

"Starlette, you okay?" Bolt asked. I sighed.

"Yes, my face feels like magic." I answered sarcastically. Rezi laughed slightly, moving the package.

"Oh, that's nice!" Bolt laughed, floating out of the room. I growled, walking out into the main room with Rezi following me, like always. When we got to the main room, we did our cheer.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Meloetta's, the footprint is Meloetta's." Diglett yelled. Chatot seemed to be really calm. Suddenly, a green haired pokemon floated down the ladder. She seemed to be wearing a brown dress and she had a teal gem on her forehead.

"Hey Chatot!" the pokemon I thought was Meloetta greeted, a smile on her face.

"H-hi Meloetta." Chatot stuttered. I laughed, he was so shy around her. Rezi laughed also. Wigglytuff laughed slightly, but it wasn't odd because he usually laughed.

"Hi friendly friend!" Wigglytuff cheered. Meloetta smiled.

"Hi Wigglytuff." Meloetta said. Her voice was like she was singing different notes when she was just talking. We were laughing slightly, about to go up the ladder and get some jobs to increase our rank to Silver Rank.

"You three, get back here." Chatot ordered. I sighed, going back over.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, your team has been doing pretty good with your responsibilities here at the guild so I have your first major job as a team!" Chatot cheered, throwing confetti into the air.

"Seriously, out of all of the days you could choose, you chose Halloween. Why?" I asked.

"Do you want to do the job or not?" Chatot asked. I sighed.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"Okay, can one of you open up the map you received when you joined us?" Chatot asked. Rezi got the map out and flattened it out on the ground. Chatot pointed to a waterfall far from here on the map.

"There is where we want you three to explore. We know you'll do good!" Chatot encouraged. I flicked my ears back in annoyance.

"A waterfall, really?" I asked. Chatot tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm a Fire-type, I don't really like water all that much. And plus we are bound to find Water-types!" I yelled. Rezi folded the map up and put it in the Treasure Bag. He then started leading me away from Chatot so I wouldn't rage and burn him. Bolt followed us out to the Crossroads.

"Okay, now that we prevented you from burning a hole into Chatot's face, let's go into town real quick to train." Bolt suggested.

"Train?" Rezi and I asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, there's a dojo there." Bolt explained.

"Oh, I know the dojo. I've actually graduated from there." Rezi smiled.

"I have done nothing!" I cheered, making my two companions laugh. I started laughing with them, not noticing a group of pokemon come our way.

"Oh, look. It's the weakling, Rezimon." teased one of them. Rezi cringed.

"Oh, if it isn't Yukone. Long time no see. Have you graduated from the pitiful dojo yet? I know I have joined the guild and I'm getting stronger than ever, but who knows about you?" Rezi mocked. Yukone laughed hysterically. I had been learning all of the different types of pokemon and if I remembered right, he was a Tyrogue.

"Wow, you didn't freak out and start crying when I said your full name, guess you _are_ getting stronger." Yukone teased. Rezi cringed slightly. _No! Don't loose your flare now, Rezi!_ I yelled in my mind, wishing I had telepathy. I decided to take over and continue this.

"Seriously, why are you picking on him? We were just going to get a bit of training in and work on our job. Are you really that low-classed?" I hissed.

"Oh, looks like he has a friend with more flare than him." Yukone laughed.

"Haha, nice pun," I said sarcastically, "Oh, that was sarcasm if you are too stupid to realize. I bet you are all brawn and no brains, idiot." That annoyed him so much his friends had to hold him back. I smirked. Rezi and Bolt laughed slightly.

"I'd take that back right now!" he yelled.

"Hm, nope! Apparently your friends no you can't compete against me and don't want you to be beaten by a girl. I don't blame them!" I mocked him even more. Yukone got out of the group's grip and flung himself at me using Hi-Jump Kick which I dodged easily. He ended up doing damage to himself, making me burst out laughing. My eyes suddenly got a weird golden glowing and a small golden orb was concentrating around my mouth. The orb became a beam of golden and pastel versions of the rainbow's colors. I aimed the beam at Yukone, instantly knocking him out. The beam and the glowing went away and I looked around, noticing everyone watching me.

"Um, we're just going to go..." Bolt said, dragging both Rezi and I in the direction of the waterfall, leaving the group staring at us.

"Starlette, why did you use Extrasensory?" Rezi asked, keeping his distance from me.

"I have no idea. Why are you staying away from me?" I asked, kind of concerned.

"Even I know this one. It's because Extrasensory is a Psychic-type move." Bolt explained.

"So?" I asked.

"I'm weak to Psychic-type moves..." Rezi muttered.

"And you think I'd use Extrasensory on you, don't you?" I asked, surprise in my voice. He shrugged, making me feel terrible. My tails drooped and I didn't feel like talking anymore. I decided to go into my active imagination to keep me entertained since I had a feeling the trip to the waterfall would be a long, quiet one.

* * *

Starlette's Imagination World

I was in a place of darkness pretty much, but everything was neon and glowed, it was so pretty so I came here whenever I just needed to escape. Most of the colors were in shades of blue since neon blue was my favorite color. There was six orbs of light in the room with me. They were often in my imagination so I called them the Neons, even though two of them weren't colorful. There was a neon blue one with navy blue eyes, a pinkish-red one with pink eyes, a dark purple one with neon purple eyes, a neon green one with forrest green eyes, and the last two almost seemed the same. One was white with grey eyes and the other was black with grey eyes. The black was more of the color of a black light.

"Hi!" I laughed, running over to the orbs. They all seemed to talk in techno voices but they were still somehow realistic.

"Hello." the pink orb greeted. To tell the truth, the purple orb sounded like Bolt, the pink orb sounded like Rezi, and the blue one sounded like me. Suddenly, an orb with all the colors zipped past me.

"Curse you-!" the green orb yelled. There was supposed to be something more but the audio quit on the voice. I tried to imagine the name but I could only hear the name "Myles." I knew that was not the name, it didn't seem like the name of that orb, it was almost too normal.

"Who was that?" I asked. More garbled noises from one of the orbs. I decided not to dwell on it, I would never be able to hear the name. The orb came back, blasting rocks at the other orbs. The blue and pink were hit, obviously becoming weaker. The purple one zipped up and started shooting sparks at the multicolored orb, but it kept blasting rocks of the seven colors at the orbs. All of them but the green one were hurt. The multicolored orb blasted a blue beam at the green one and the green orb grew to the same size as the multicolored one.

"Hey, concentrate, never go into a trance. SNAP OUT OF IT!" the purple orb yelled.

* * *

Out of the Imagination World

"Hey, we're at the waterfall!" Bolt yelled in my ear. I shook my head.

"I was imagining, why did you do that?" I asked. Bolt burst out laughing, a smirk on his face.

"Both of you, quit and help me investigate." Rezi sighed. I looked over at the waterfall. The water was coming down at so much force I thought it was going to overshoot and blast water on us.

"Oh, pleasant. There's a giant waterfall. We're done with this!" Bolt exclaimed, starting to walk off but Rezi grabbed Bolt's tail.

"No we aren't. I want to see if there's like a dungeon or something. There ought to be!" Rezi motivated, putting his paw under the stream of water, only to smack himself in the face.

"Let me try!" Bolt exclaimed, running over and putting his tail in the water, making his tail come back and hit him in the back of his head. He burst out laughing. Rezi just rubbed his head and sat down.

"Rezi, you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"The force of the waterfall is terrible, that's all." he explained, closing his eyes. I tilted my head, confused.

"Hey, you should run at the waterfall!" Bolt suggested. I sighed, running with very little power into the waterfall, only to be flung back and landing into Rezi.

"Ow…" Rezi and I muttered. I suddenly felt dizzy, and my eyes must've started glowing. I looked over at Rezi and his eyes were a lot more bluish. My vision went black and the line of white exploded in the middle of my vision and the odd visions started.

* * *

In the Vision

A shadowy pokemon was at the waterfall as we were. It turned around, almost as if it were disappointed. It then turned back around and ran into the waterfall at full speed right into a crystalline cave.

"Haha, seems like I received correct information!" the pokemon exclaimed, dancing around before continuing on.

* * *

Back to the Real World

"Wow, you weren't kidding when those dreams were terrible…" Rezi muttered, rolling out from under me.

"Wait, you saw it too?!" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's see if that dream was real because it's the only theory we got." Rezi exclaimed. We both grabbed Bolt back to a spot where we could get some speed.

"Wait, what did I get myself into?" Bolt asked.

"We need to run at full force into the waterfall." Rezi explained.

"More like _have_ to or else we'll be battered by the force of the water, got it?" I asked. My companions nodded and we took off into the waterfall. It turns out, I'm the slowest of my group, but I made it to the cave nonetheless.

"That was beast!" Bolt yelled, his voice reverberating in the cave. I coughed, some water escaping my mouth.

"That is false, that was fucking terrible." I muttered, coughing some more. Rezi rubbed the sides of his head. I suddenly realized that the appendages on his head must've been hurting.

"It felt like I went into a hurricane..." Rezi complained.

"I think it felt like I went through a thunderstorm! It was so epic!" Bolt exclaimed, doing a cartwheel.

"Save your showing off for Sky." I teased.

"Harsh..." Bolt muttered.

"Let's explore the tunnel, it's why we came here." Rezi sighed. Bolt cheered and led the way. Rezi and I followed slowly behind. After awhile, we eventually got to the second floor after battling a few enemies. I was right, there were many Water-types here, as well as Ground- and Rock-types. I guess I was the weak link for this dungeon, but Bolt wasn't so good against the Ground-type moves.

"Arceus, why did Chatot have to choose a place like this?" I muttered to myself, trying to traverse the muddy, clay terrain to the next floor.

"Who knows, he does that sometimes. Remember?" Rezi asked. I sighed and nodded, I suddenly walked into a sleeping Wooper. It woke up with a start and looked up at me. It started glaring at me and then started making an odd sound and tons of Wooper suddenly came from the walls and the water.

"Shit..." I muttered.

"Run?" Bolt asked.

"That might be a good idea." I exclaimed and we all took off running, hoping to find the stairs. They all were firing Water Guns and Mud Shots at us, hoping to hit us. I suddenly tripped on something and I looked behind me and saw a trap. I then started noticing something, the trap was getting farther and I realized I was sliding forward straight to the stairs. I then rolled down the stairs right into a wall.

"Hey, you okay?!" Rezi asked, Bolt floating above me. I stood up, annoyed with the small gash on my cheek.

"What do you think?" I asked. He slightly looked away, disappointed.

"No..." he sighed. He reached into the Treasure Bag and grabbed a cloth and a corked glass of water.

"Please tell me you aren't going to just pour the water on me..." I growled. He laughed, poking a small hole in cork and pouring some water on the cloth. He then handed it to me.

"You should try not to get mud in that gash but since there is, you should probably wash it out." Rezi suggested. I sighed and washed the gash out and handed the cloth back to Rezi.

"Okay, let's get going. We might be able to get cleaned up and go trick or treating if we speed it up." Bolt ordered, leading the way.

"I'm the leader of Team Timegear but oh well..." I muttered, following my companions. We managed to get to the end of the dungeon without getting too hurt. We were still cut up though.

"There's so many gems, let's bring as many as we can to the guild!" Bolt exclaimed and Rezi and started filling our bags with the gems that we could get out of the rocks. We couldn't get anymore so we closed them and saw the largest gem of all. Bolt floated over to it and tried to pull it out but to no avail.

"Let me try." Rezi said, walking over to the gem, trying to pull it out, also to no avail.

"See? It's like, impossible. Starlette, you should try." Bolt suggested. I sighed, walking over to the gem and trying to pull it out. Of course, I didn't get it out either. I walked back over to where I was and thought of a way to get it out. I suddenly felt the dizziness and my vision was enveloped in darkness. The white line crossed the darkness and exploded, like always.

* * *

In the Vision

The same shadowy pokemon was in the area we were and walked over to the giant gem and tried pulling it out but nothing happened. It then tried pushing it and a loud click noise sounded. The cave started rumbling and water flooded the pokemon out, and a slightly muffled scream came from the left.

* * *

Out of the Vision

"I have an idea, how's about we both try pulling it out?" Bolt suggested. Rezi nodded and they both tried pulling the gem out.

"This isn't working..." Rezi sighed. He suddenly thought of an idea.

"What?" Bolt asked.

Rezi seemed so proud of himself and said, "How's about we push the gem? That might work."

"Don't do it!" I yelled but it was too late and they pushed the gem. A loud click sound came from the gem and I took off running. Confused, my friends joined me. The cave started rumbling and we were blasted by a stream of water. We all screamed and I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was surrounded by other pokemon and I was in a hot spring. I guessed that because of the gross rotten egg combined with sulfur smell invading my nose. I rolled over and almost water in my mouth. I looked around and saw that Rezi was floating in the water a foot or two away from me. I then looked around for Bolt and he was face planted on the outside to the spring.

"Oh, you're awake!" a Mankey exclaimed. Bolt suddenly rolled into the water and woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" he yelled, flailing and flinging water everywhere. Rezi woke up and looked around.

"Oh, you're at the Hot Springs near Treasure Town. Say, do you youngsters by any chance have a map?" a very old looking Torkoal asked. Rezi opened up the Treasure Bag and his face fell.

"The gems are gone..." He muttered, hardly audible. I opened up my bag and found the same thing.

* * *

A Few Minutes Earlier, Somewhere Near the Waterfall, Third Person P.O.V.

In a marsh where one of the rivers from the waterfall led into a lake, a Vaporeon was curled up watching the waterfall, almost asleep. Suddenly, water poured out in geyser and pushed small figures over his head.

"Hm, looked like someone activated the trap again. Oh well..." the Vaporeon sighed, laying his head back down. Suddenly a few things that felt like rocks started landing on him. He looked up and saw the craziest sight, gems were falling from the water and landing in his area, as well as on him.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" he yelled, running into the water and merging with it.

* * *

Back to Team Timegear, Starlette's P.O.V.

We all sighed, annoyed that all of our gems were gone. I started really wondering where we were, slightly concerned where the water carried us.

"Younglings, do you by any chance have a map I can see?" Torkoal asked. Rezi nodded and got the Wonder Map out. Bolt and I swam over to see what he had to tell us about where we were. He pointed to a hot springs that was very far from the waterfall and very close to Treasure Town. I suddenly thought of something, we had been called younglings before but by who...? I realized who it was.

"Um, by any chance do you know Laurena?" I asked. Torkoal seemed surprised.

"I do actually. I've known her for almost ninety years! Of course, I was just a wee child then." Torkoal chuckled.

"N-ninety years?!" I exclaimed. Laurena didn't seem that, well, old.

"She is a Ninetales, they live for _quite_ a long time. I'm guessing she finally settled down and had a child?" Torkoal asked.

"I'm not her kid, why does everyone ask that?" I asked. Torkoal seemed embarrassed and changed the subject.

"Anyways, where were you before the water brought you here?" he asked. We explained the whole thing and Torkoal just listened.

"Well, my guess is that the water took you fifteen miles." Torkoal said. We were all so shocked you could practically hear it.

"Fifteen miles?!" We all yelled simultaneously.

"Yes, but you are closer to Treasure Town and will defiantly make it back to your guild in time for trick or treating." Torkoal tried to cheer us up and it actually worked.

"Quite true. Thank you for the information but we have to go now." Rezi thanked. We all started walking off when Torkoal yelled back at us.

"If you see Laurena again, tell her I said 'hi!'" Torkoal yelled to us. I tried not to laugh and we continued walking. As we walked back to the guild, I tried to calculate what time it was from the sun, how fast my fur was drying and how tall our shadows were. I had figured the time was some where around one o' clock or so. We had finally arrived to the guild and I looked up at the clock and saw I was correct. I told Bolt and Rezi that I had guessed the right time and they both started laughing.

"No you didn't. Last time, you failed at even getting close to the time." Bolt laughed.

"I guess it was one o' clock and look at the time. One o' clock!" I countered.

"Good job, Star!" Rezi laughed. My ears perked.

"Did you call me 'Star' again?" I asked, a funny look on my face.

"Yeah. It's shorter to say." he laughed. I started laughing with him. Bolt zapped us.

"We need to report our findings and not look like fools in the process, okay?" Bolt growled. We both sighed and climbed down the ladder to the bottom floor. There we saw that a few of our fellow guild members were crowded around a stage, a few waving their paws. I saw Team Heart in the corner curling their hair for their costumes or something. They had a new team member that was a Jigglypuff, and she was wearing a dull red bow with lace trim. We walked over to the stage and saw Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Meloetta singing something. It was actually quite pretty. Chatot was playing a techno piano and Wigglytuff was playing a guitar. The song seemed kind of sad but I couldn't tell what it was about. The song finished and the others cheered and went back to helping put stuff up. For some reason, I didn't see Loudred or Sunflora anywhere, though. Wigglytuff and Chatot realized we were just standing around.

"Well, you must've found something really good since you were gone for a very long time." Chatot sighed. We explained everything to them and they just listened.

"Let me get this straight, there's a dungeon behind the waterfall with many crystals at the beginning and end, and then there's a giant crystal that's a trap and blasts water into that part if you trigger it?" Chatot asked. I nodded.

"But we were not the first to explore it, I don't think. I think the Guildmaster has actually already explored it." I said. Wigglytuff started laughing.

"How did you find out?" he asked laughingly.

"Um, I sometimes get odd visions and, yeah..." I stated. I somehow had a feeling Wigglytuff knew something about the visions but he kept quiet.

"Okay then..." Chatot said, moving away from me.

"Well, you can do whatever now or you can help with the Halloween decorations." Wigglytuff said, tuning his guitar. We went into our room and I looked at the package.

"We should open it, my friends." I laughed, reaching to cut it open with my claws. Rezi grabbed it before I could.

"It is my package, not yours." Rezi hissed.

"Who's face was it thrown into?" I asked. He just glared at me and I sighed, letting him open the package. Inside was a crystal wand-looking thing with a sapphire orb on the top. The bottom had a smaller sapphire orb and it generated fog when it moved.

"They sent me another of Aura's packages again..." he sighed, putting it back in the package and closing the package.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I think it's from Sky Tower in the abandoned pokemon region." Rezi said. Suddenly, our friends flooded our room.

"We should all look for Halloween costumes!" Charge exclaimed, leading us out.

"But I already have my costume..." Bolt sighed.

"So do I!" Alec exclaimed. We all went to get costumes and I noticed that only Charge, Wila and I were in the group and I noticed that the boy's group was going in the other direction and it had Rezi, Spark, Alec and Bolt. Charge found a strait jacket and torn skirt outfit. Wila found a tomb raider outfit but I couldn't find anything. I finally found an explorer outfit so we all went back to the guild and changed into our outfits. I ended up tying my bandana and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I had gotten more coordinated in standing on my back feet so I decided to stand like that. I was wearing brown shorts and a peach shirt with brown jacket. I walked around the guild, looking for everyone else.

"Hey, Starlette, get over here!" Charge ordered from the side of the corner. Bolt was dressed as a thief and had a black bag that he was probably going to use for candy. He wasn't wearing his goggles for one which was weird. Wila and Spark were really cute together since they were both dressed as tomb raiders. Charge was wearing her strait jacket and skirt. Alec was dressed as a bumble bee for some odd reason...

"Um, Alec. Bumble bees are black and yellow, not black and blue..." I muttered.

"Shut up! Don't ruin my dreams!" he sobbed. I moved over to Charge. Wila and Bolt were drawing rainbows, clouds, flowers, and X's on her face.

"Why are they drawing on your face?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to be insane, it only makes so much sense." Charge laughed. I nodded after thinking for a moment.

"Where's Rezi?" I asked.

"I have no idea. He just ran off yelling something about freaking people out once it gets dark." Bolt sighed.

"Charge, your insanity makeup is now done." Wila exclaimed, holding a mirror up. Charge started laughing.

"I look beautiful." Charge laughed. We all looked outside and it was starting to get dark.

"Grab yo candy bags and let's watch the opening ceremony before going to get the wonderful, sugary treats called candy!" Bolt laughed. We all went up the ladder to town square. I was suddenly pulled aside from the group. I yelped slightly.

"Hey there!" a familiar voice greeted. I suddenly realized it was Rezi dressed as a ninja.

"You scared me half to death..." I muttered. He instantly felt bad and patted my head.

"Let's go watch the street performers from this roof. Then we can scare the others, okay?" Rezi asked. I smiled and nodded. Rezi jumped up onto the roof with ease but I had to climb up. I saw Team Skyline in the middle of the group, getting prepared to do the aerodynamic routine they had been working on for a month. They had painted different colors on themselves so when they did the sonic boom, it would make that color. Luster was painted a black light color, Mist was painted a glittery orange and Sky was painted a glittery purple. They had their goggles covering their eyes and took off to the sky. Sky was flapping her wings as fast as she could and spiraled upward. Mist was spiraling in the other direction and Luster was flapping his wings going straight up. They had gotten to be so fast that it only took them about two minutes to get to top speed at about 30 yards. They got closer together and plummeted to the ground, gaining more speed before going back up about one foot from the ground, all of them making a sonic boom and the three colors exploded in the sky.

"That was awesome!" Rezi exclaimed. We saw our group cheer and wait for the trio to return before they left to go trick or treating.

"What time is it?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Scare time!" Rezi cheered and we jumped off the roof following ever so quietly behind the group, getting candy at the same houses but a bit behind them. They finally started walking down an alley and we sneaked quickly to a trash can to scare them.

"I wonder where Rezi and Starlette are." Mist stated.

"They are probably scaring random pokemon near the bluff." Sky yawned. We tried not to laugh as they got closer. Rezi made the signal, which was him pointing forward. We both jumped out.

"Boo!" we yelled at the same time. They all jumped, but Alec fell over and played dead.

"That was so mean!" Charge yelled, annoyed. We burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha, good job you two." Bolt laughed.

"Your faces were priceless." I laughed. We continued walking through town, hitting all the houses.

"Well, it's not that late, where else can we go?" Wila asked.

"We can go to Laurena's house!" I exclaimed. The pokemon that weren't on my team tilted their head at me. They all asked who she was and I explained everything. I led them to where the cave was. Laurena was looking up at the sky, wearing a witch hat.

"Trick or treat!" we yelled, obviously scaring her.

"Oh my gosh, scared the goodness out of me." she exclaimed, walking over to get the bowl of candy and she gave us quite a lot of candy.

"Thank you." I thanked. Laurena smiled.

"No problem. Okay, so I've heard about this haunted house so you should se if you can brave it. But I suggest going in pairs, not a giant group and not alone because the Ghost-types target a lone person at once and stay away from a giant group." Laurena explained. We asked for the directions and thanked her again before going to the house.

When we arrived to the house, we found our least favorite pokemon. Charm, Pecha, and the newest member of their team were with their dates. Yukone, an Abra, and Micro were there. They noticed us.

"Aw, if it isn't Rezimon? I heard you don't have your sister to protect you anymore but a wimpy, little Vulpix." Micro laughed. Rezi just looked at him, a very bored look on his face.

"Well, who's the one that kicked your butt on my first day of school?" he asked, probably referring to the part of the dream I once watched where there was a giant flash of light.

"I had my guard down, wimp." Micro growled.

"Flame on?" I whispered. He nodded and we ran up to them going to use different moves. I was going to use Flamethrower and Rezi was going to use Focus Punch. Suddenly, Bolt and Sky jumped in front of us and blocked us with moves that didn't knock us out, luckily.

"Violence doesn't solve anything!" Sky yelled. Rezi and I got up, sighing.

"I guess, but they shouldn't tease us like that." Rezi sighed. They group of six laughed and each of the pairs went in two minutes between each other.

"Okay, I'm going with Bolt and we call first, so bye!" Sky exclaimed, grabbing Bolt's paw and leading him into the house. The door closed and we waited another two minutes when Spark called second and dragged Wila with him. We waited another two minutes when the other four volunteered Rezi and me to go next. We walked inside and they closed the door on us.

"R-rezi, I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I'm kind of scared of the dark..." I whimpered. I couldn't tell, but I think he smiled.

"Can you see my distinct shape?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"Just follow me then since I can see in the dark." he said.

"Wait, you can?" I exclaimed.

"Well, I can see the aura of things but that's not the point, just follow me." he explained. We walked through the house, seeing a few Ghost-types that were really scaring me. I wasn't sure about Rezi but he could tell I was scared and he put his arm around me.

"Are we almost to the end?" I asked.

"I dunno, I can't really tell." he yawned. I heard creaking above us. I whimpered slightly and he patted my head. If I didn't have a crush on him already, I defiantly did now. I had no idea if he read my mind again so I tried not to think of it.

"There must be another staircase or something." I sighed. He led us to the staircase and we climbed up carefully. Nothing else really popped out us, luckily. We ended up getting out by sliding down the fire escape. We saw that even though half of our group was behind us, we just somehow found the longest route possible and we were the last ones out. They started laughing at us and teasing us about us maybe kissing or something but we just ignored them. When we got back to the guild, there was a costume party at the bottom but we all just went to the locker rooms and got out of our costumes and into our rooms to go to bed.

* * *

**_Hi! I hope you enjoyed this Halloween chapter, as it was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but life had other plans for me. Sorry 'bout that. At least it's a giant chapter to make up for that. I'll be posting another chapter that's a future chapter next. It sucks so you don't have to read it. You can though, just know that I think it sucks really bad._**


	10. Stolen in the Darkness

Third Person P.O.V.

Starlette sighed, the dark world was just so, boring. Grovyle was sitting down by her side, looking down from the cliff. They had just raided the solder's camp and were looking at the lights from the camp. They were so pretty, even though they were terrible.

"Ya know, when we were first contemplating this plan, I was scared about gettin' caught, but it was a pretty good plan." Starlette laughed while gnawing on a buttermilk biscuit. Grovyle nodded.

"You have to agree, we make a pretty good team, don't we sis?" Grovyle laughed.

"We do." Starlette agreed, done eating the biscuit. She grabbed her aluminum baseball bat from belt loop of her torn up jeans. She started popping the dents out so it was in better shape. She secured it back on the belt loop.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" a menacing laugh sounded not far from them.

"Damn it, we got to go!" Starlette muttered, getting up and running as fast as she could through the forest, Grovyle following close behind. The nine-year-old human and the twelve-year-old pokemon were such a crazy team, especially since they were considered siblings. Some pokemon and people wondered why they would try to change the place they live in, even though they knew that they would disappear. Maybe they were insane, but some thought they were brave for insuring a great time of light and peace. Anyways, they managed to find a tall hollow stump, and their good friend, Celebi.

"You just had to choose this spot, didn't you?" Celebi asked, trying to get some room in the now crowded stump.

"Not our fault the Sableye are after us." Starlette growled at the shiny, time pixie.

"You raided from their camp again, didn't you?" Celebi asked, an annoyed look on her face.

"It was Starlette's idea, not mine. I even tried to stop her but she didn't listen." Grovyle defended himself.

"Pff, you went along with my plan." Starlette argued. The two siblings glared at each other. Celebi floated in front of them.

"Knock it off, both of you." She growled, being the mother of the group.

"Anyways, we need to get to the Time Tunnel soon because it's going to be the safest then." Grovyle sighed, changing the subject. He tightened the belt around his waist that also had his satchel attached to it.

"Okay, it's like a week's journey from here going on the fastest route." Celebi explained.

"Good, then we will still be on schedule." Starlette stated.

"Wheh-heh-heh! Boss, were you sure they went this way?" a Sableye asked. Celebi teleported herself and Grovyle out of the stump, leaving Starlette. Starlette growled in her mind and grabbed her gun from another of the belt loops of her pants. She thought that Dusknoir would be with them today but she heard a different voice, much to her surprise.

"I'm positive, I saw them run around the corner over there." an eerie voice sighed. She noticed instantly the voice was that of Hypno, Dusknoir's right-hand man.

Starlette put the gun back on her belt loop, not needing it. She got her odd time powers ready so she make the group dissipate. She started crawling out of the stump hollow to see how big the group was.

The group contained six semi-good Sableye, two rookie Sableye, four high class Sableye and Hypno. She frowned, not really wanting to make twelve things disappear from existence at once because it would make a big draw on her energy but she would. She concentrated in using her own energy to wipe out their's and she succeeded. The twelve Sableye started getting glowing orbs surrounding them and they started to fade.

"Wah, what's happening?!" one of the top class Sableye exclaimed. Starlette crawled back into the hollow, not risking to be seen. She waited a few minutes, hoping that Hypno would not see her. When she gained some of her energy back, she peaked back out of the hollow and saw something terrifying. Hypno was blasting trees with psychic energy. How she didn't hear the racket before, no one knows.

"Starlette, come on out! I know you're here, probably with your thief brother also!" Hypno yelled, aiming an attack at the stump. She laid down as flat as possible, which wasn't that hard since she was so skinny, to avoid being stump suddenly didn't have a top and she could see the sunless sky.

"Nice aiming, douche!" she laughed, jumping up out of the hole, barely dodging another psychic blast.

"Looks like I can finally rid the world of you once and for all." Hypno hissed, a smirk on his face. Starlette was smirking too, small particles of blue light concentrating around her. Hypno used Extrasensory, targeting her. Starlette shot a neon blue orb at the beam. The orb caused an explosion and Starlette escaped, using the smoke as a distraction.

* * *

She yawned, looking for Celebi and Grovyle. Starlette sighed, sitting down at the bottom of a tree when a black bag suddenly fell on her lap. She looked at the contents, finding a book about abilities, a bag of chips, and other random stuff. She sighed and placed some of her little treasures in the bag as well as her iPod and gun. She then looked at the wimpy bag with all of the food they stole from the camp and grabbed a macaron before putting the bag in the new bag. Starlette started eating it, trying to think where Celebi and Grovyle could be.

"Hey, if you two are here, come on out!" Starlette yelled, looking around. Grovyle jumped out of a tree and tackled Starlette.

"Looks like you could take care of yourself easy enough." Grovyle laughed, sitting on his sister's stomach.

"Get off of my stomach for Arceus's sake." Starlette ordered, pushing the leafy gecko off her stomach. Celebi flew down to them.

"Good job on getting rid of some of Dialga's troopers, it will be easier if we should raid them again." Celebi praised her. They all laughed and hid in a tree to get some sleep. However, sometimes sleep is impossible to come by in a world where darkness reigns and the lights of the world fall victim to the menacing, timeless days. This proved true for Starlette.

"Stupid cautiousness, why can't you let me sleep for once?" she asked herself. She grabbed the iPod from her bag and started messing with some of the games on it, listening to music at the same time. She was listening to the song 'Astro Troopers' and was playing some kind of space trooper game. It turns out, listening to songs that were a lot like a game you are playing helps you beat it really fast. She was just getting ready to try to sleep again when something took her from her spot far away from Grovyle and Celebi...

* * *

**_You get two chapters this fine day and, yeah. As of now, I have anywhere between 12-20 chapters before this story is finished, cool isn't it? Anyways, I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving and enjoys my story as much as I like writing it. Until next time, nya!_**


	11. Announcements

Starlette's P.O.V.

That morning was possibly the worst of my life. First of all, I had a candy hangover. They are so terrible. And I wasn't the only one. Bolt, Alec, Spark, and Charge were in the same state as me. Luckily, it was Saturday and we had the day off. Today, Loudred didn't blast our eardrums for some reason which was nice. However, I woke up with such a terrible headache that I could've been yelled at or I couldn't have.

"Ugh, I'm never eating candy again...!" I groaned, rolling into a ball and covering my face with my tails. Rezi yawned, patting my head.

"Don't worry, Bolt will take your candy if that's the case." he laughed. I opened one of my eyes and saw Bolt stuffing his face with even more candy.

"Bolt, I'm surprised you aren't part Munchlax because that is way too much candy for most pokemon to eat." I sighed, closing my eyes. I heard groans moving into our room and I was almost scared that there were zombies coming to eat our brains. Come to think of it, my headache was so bad I approved if they were trying to eat my brain.

"Hi there. You learned not to eat so much candy and run around, right?" Rezi asked.

"Bolt, what in the world is your problem...?" the familiar voice of Alec asked. I opened my eyes and looked up. Alec was laying down on Spark's head and Spark was just sleeping. Charge was planking on Bolt and Bolt was pushing the empty bag of candy away. I rolled into Spark and Alec, knocking Alec off of Spark and into Bolt and Charge making Charge roll into a wall. Rezi laughed slightly.

"Well, Starlette, want to join me in getting medicine?" Rezi asked. I groaned and shook my head, causing my head to have a pain flash. Rezi sighed and left. He came back with something about a minute or so

"You sure this will work?" Rezi asked someone.

"Positive. They should feel better and the salt smell may get rid of the sugar aftereffect since the nose and mouth passages both lead into the throat. Also, sea salts are known to cure headaches." Sky explained. Bolt suddenly jolted awake without the sea salts and embraced Sky in a hug.

"Skylar!" Bolt exclaimed. She laughed, hugging him back.

"Hello Bolt." Sky laughed. Rezi went around to everyone, pretty much reviving them with the salts. He sat down by me and put the salts under my nose and I was instantly awakened with the strong smell of them. My headache seemed to be eased and it felt like I just ate a spoonful of salt because the sugar aftertaste was instantly gone. I stood up and all of my random friends were gone except for Bolt, who was getting his goggles, Sky who was obviously waiting for Bolt so they could have a race, and Rezi who was just smiling at me, the small jar of sea salts in his paw.

"Mornin' sunshine!" he teased. I tried not to blush, but sometimes it was difficult not to blush. I think it was worse for him because I saw him slightly blush at that line. However, I still felt terrible but not _as_ bad so it was easy not to blush.

"I feel like death..." I sighed. He laughed and dragged me out to the main room of the guild. I saw that there was a few passed out adults on the ground and streamers, balloons, andconfetti everywhere.

"Must've been a crazy party." Rezi laughed. He seemed to be being extra nice to me today or something, or he was just talkative today. I laughed with him and I saw Meloetta fast asleep in a chair. Chatot was asleep on one of the speakers and Wigglytuff was sleeping right on the edge of the stage, a microphone in his paw.

"We should go do something like go to Laurena's house because I'm down right bored." I suggested. He nodded and we walked out of the guild, going to Laurena's house. When we got there, Laurena was just teaching Aura something using psychic powers. Aura was replicating pretty easily, but she had slight troubles with making the color with the energy any kind of shade of blue.

"Oh, hi younglings." Laurena yawned. Aura lost focus and the psychic energy went away. She looked back at us, glaring at us. I only just realized how much Rezi and her looked alike.

"Hi Laurena. What are you teaching her?" Rezi asked.

"I'm learning Psychic-type moves. What does it look like?" Aura asked.

"Why are you making it turn different color then?" I asked.

"Um, I'm trying to learn how to make art with my psychic powers..." Aura muttered. I felt suspicious for some reason, almost like I had a small connection to at least one of the psychic powers.

"Okay, since you're having troubles with the blue energies, can you try them again?" Laurena asked. Aura nodded and tried again, the blue energy appearing right away and it was maximizing in size without her really trying. It started floating above our heads and it almost landed on me but I rolled out of the way.

"I did not do that, it just seemed to act like a magnet or something." Aura stated, a weird look on her face.

"I remember when we first met you. You said something like a vision or something, right?" Laurena asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered, confused.

"Can you by any chance describe them?" Laurena questioned. I described what happened when I had the visions and I described all of the visions I had to my memory.

"Rezi, was the vision the same as how Starlette described it?" Laurena asked.

"Um, actually, not fully. The area was different but it still had a waterfall. However, the pokemon that was supposed to be Wigglytuff was actually a human..." Rezi explained. I tilted my head, confused how the visions were different.

"Hm, I wonder if the joining of the visions got distorted or something. But Starlette, you have the time version of the Dimension Scream, I think. I can't tell for sure. I'm not a pro at figuring stuff like this out but that is pretty weird that you have those visions." Laurena explained.

"Hey, can you describe any other abilities that may be like that?" Rezi asked.

"Yeah. There is the space version of the Dimensional Scream, there is an odd ability called Anti-Material that allows the user to be able to make things have less gravity. Maybe your friend has been hit with a spell like that since he can float and all. But those are the only ones I know of or can think of at the moment." Laurena explained.

"Weird. I have a question, where do you come from?" I asked.

"Good question. I come from an island very far from here. I roamed with the humans actually, but I escaped. I made it to the Olden Island, where most pokemon lived before we moved here. I then moved here with some pokemon you may know. This was quite awhile ago, though." Laurena explained.

"What are humans like?" Rezi asked.

"Well, they are quite, odd. They have these capturing things that allow them to catch other pokemon. They allow their children to go out on their own adventure when they turn ten. It's quite weird." Laurena sighed.

"I don't think I was like that." I laughed. Laurena smiled.

"No, you weren't." She laughed. I tilted my head.

"Did I know you or something, or did you use your mind-reading powers?" I asked, very confused.

"I used my mind-reading powers. I'm afraid I can't tell you much though, but you were very mature, but you had a hard life. You were taken in by pokemon and you had a brother who loved you and took care of you when your parents left." Laurena sighed, almost pitiful.

"Have you met my brother?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you anything about him. I promised not to say anything. He seemed mournful, almost like he was concerned about where you were. I didn't say anything about you though, time would get screwy if that happened." she explained. I suddenly realized something, she was somehow involved in time. Normal pokemon wouldn't know this. I felt like something was nearby that was important to me, but I wasn't sure what it was. I started walking around, trying to find where the connection was stronger.

"What are you doing?" Rezi asked, tilting his head.

"I feel like something is familiar to me. Like, I've been here when I was human..." I muttered.

"I've lived here for a very long time, you've never been here." Laurena said, tilting her head, glancing at a bush every once and awhile. I walked over to it and saw one object. It was turquoise gears and it had six arrows and six small points between each arrow. It had a red tint.

"What are these?" I asked. Laurena ran over.

"Oh, it's a, uh, gear. I just found it and I'm researching what they are." she explained. I heard Aura and Rezi starting a conversation. It was weird, I felt like I could sense something from the gear so I put my paw on it and my vision went out instantly, and dizziness hit me like a bus. White light crossed my vision and flashed in the middle, still leaving me in the darkness, but I heard a conversation.

"Laurena, thank you so much for healing me and taking care of me, even though of what I'm doing. It's weird how you remind me of my friend." a voice sighed. It was obviously from someone male. It sounded so familiar, yet different.

"It is no problem. I fully appreciate it, even though some would be mad if they knew what you were doing. I must warn you, there are exploration teams everywhere, you'll have to run fast and not stay at the same place for long since you are stealing the time gears." Laurena suggested.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I leave this gear here so if I get captured I'll be able to get them back again easily?" the voice asked.

"I don't mind." Laurena said. My vision returned and everyone was looking at me.

"Hey, you okay?" Rezi asked.

"I just had a Dimensional Scream but I didn't see anything, I only heard things." I sighed.

"Odd." he yawned. I nodded.

"Well, we better go, bye!" I exclaimed, walking off, dragging Rezi with me. We started walking to the bluff.

"What was that for?" Rezi asked.

"Laurena was hiding a time gear, I'm not sure what they are, but she was." I muttered.

"T-time gear?!" Rezi stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah..." I sighed. We suddenly heard the emergency siren coming from town.

"We need to go." he exclaimed, dragging me to the town square. When we got there, everyone was talking about different things. We found our friends and started talking with them. Magnezone was taking count of everyone and made a siren noise to quiet everyone down.

"ZZT, there has been some bad news lately. We have gotten news that two time gears have been stolen, ZZT!" Magnezone yelled. My eyes widened, knowing I have seen one of them. I tried looking for Laurena but I didn't see her anywhere to see her expression.

"The first from Blaze Cave, and the last from Treeshroud Forest. We have no idea why the thief is stealing them, or what he is. No one has seen him yet so I can't say what kind of pokemon it is, ZZT. We don't even if it's male or female, ZZT." Magnezone continued. I would've said something but I didn't. I knew nothing about my brother and I didn't want to be asked many questions.

"On another note, we have lost two special legendaries this tragic day. Eo and Luna have been discovered as the compact version of their souls. A single feather has been found that has moon dust fall from it when you move it, and the halves of a golden coin have also been found. We have given the items to their three children, Luster, Mist, and Dreams. If the three could come over here for their speech, that would be great." Chatot explained, slightly sad looking. Mist and Luster floated over, being followed by a Cresselia who I figured was Dreams. Dreams looked older than the twins, maybe about in her twenties or so.

"Hello everyone. Many of our fans have wondered how we keep on flying when we are almost passing the sound barrier. Well, it's because our father has always wanted us to become the greatest ever and our mother made great dreams for us to sleep to and to try to become amazing fliers." Mist started.

"But now, since only our Aunt Ea is here still, it makes us, well, sad. Even though she supported us the most and she trained us, no matter what, you can't forget the parents that supported you 24/7. I understand our aunt and dad had to stop the flooding of the largest town from the Olden Region, and I understand that nightmares are becoming more common, but I just wish they didn't have to do all that stuff." Luster continued.

"However, as long as our family is still together, we shall try to carry on the duties of our parents. Thank you for hearing our story." Dreams finished. We all clapped for their speech. Luster and Mist looked down at the halves of the coin they had attached to chains. Dreams smiled, the feather necklace around her neck shimmered almost as if in approval.

"Let's go back to the guild. I think we need to study the book a bit more and find out about time gears." I said. Rezi sighed and nodded, apparently not wanting to. We walked back to the guild and into our room. We saw Bolt and Sky making some kind of medicine, I think.

"Hi team. Hear the bad news yet?" Bolt asked, a slightly sad look on his face.

"The stuff about the time gears or about their parents?" I asked.

"Oh, then you've heard both. Apparently, they are going to try to graduate and go to the Olden Region or Island, whichever you prefer.

"Yeah, and I have to graduate also, but I'm staying here. I am the only healer nearby, since my mom lives in the clouds." Sky assured. I tried not to laugh since it was not the time to laugh.

"Well, we just came in here to get a book. So, yeah, have fun making whatever it is you are making." I exclaimed, grabbing the book and walking off with it. Suddenly, Charge and Alec came out of nowhere, starting to follow us.

"We are just going to join you wherever you are going." Charge stated. I sighed, they were weird, then again, so was I. We all walked to the bluff and I sat down, going to read the book. Alec got a bottle with strange liquids out of his bag and started messing with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Light this please." he said, ignoring me. He pointed to a fuse. I sighed and made a small flame, lighting it. He threw it off the cliff far towards the ocean and it exploded. Alec laughed hysterically.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that was a Molotov cocktail. Awesome fuckers, aren't they?" he answered, a smirk on his face.

"Charge, I feel so bad for you." I said. She laughed.

"Thank you. Oh yeah, I should probably mention Sky was the one who gave that to him." she said.

"Okay then..." I muttered, looking back down at the book, looking for the artifact section. I eventually found it and looked for the time gear page. I read through it and found something, well, odd.

"What?" Rezi asked, obviously able to tell there was unease in my aura, I think.

"Apparently there are seven time gears, one for each creator, even though they're all time related. It doesn't say where they are though. But we know where two of them are." I said, putting my paw on the page and flipping through the other pages. I suddenly found a pencil so I went back to the page I had my paw on and tried to write the locations in it but then I realized that my handwriting was crap. I erased, trying to think of a way I could write so I could actually _read_ it. I thought of an idea and used Hex so I could control it and make it write correctly.

"Go to the page that you found the pencil, there was more writing." Charge ordered, looking at the book over my shoulder. I went to the page and saw it had abilities and who had them. I saw my name by the Dimensional Scream under the time column. I then saw an ability called Dial of Anti-Matter and frowned. The name by it was Cece.

"Um, I don't know why I'm asking, but is there someone from history with the name Cece?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was a thief from the Olden Island. She ended up getting caught by Prince Deron. Then they ended up falling in love or something. It's a weird story." Rezi explained.

"Did she have the ability called the 'Dial of Antimatter' by any chance?" I asked. He nodded.

"She could disappear into a pocket of time if she wanted and could mess with time and antimatter. It was weird." Rezi answered.

"Cool..." Alec said, his eyes turning blue with a silver circle around the pupil.

"Um..." I muttered.

"Oh, he does that when he's in awe or when he's excited. It's funny because he starts spacing off then." Charge explained. Alec's eyes turned yellow again and and he looked around. I laughed and continued looking at the abilities when one caught my eye. It was under the Minor column for time abilities and it was more of a status. It was called Time Wired. There were a few names under it but one seemed like it was highlighted in my mind when I read it. What was the name you ask? Well, it was Charge's name. I knew instantly it was my friend, not some random other Charge.

I couldn't sleep at all, another thunderstorm was singing it's song, making it impossible to sleep. This one was pretty minor, but it still sucked. Bolt was not sleeping and was zipping around outside, trying to get hit with lightning. Rezi was fast asleep in the bed next to me, a smile on his face. I decided to see if he talked in his sleep, since sleep would not take me away.

"Yukone, you are such a weakling..." Rezi muttered, rolling over. I laughed, he must've been having a dream where he was fighting Yukone. He didn't say anything for quite awhile until he rolled back over.

"Sh-shut up, I don't like her that way..." he murmured, his face bright red. I had no idea who he was talking about. I decided to try to start a conversation with him.

"And who are you talking about? You only said her, how am I supposed to know you aren't just talking about someone else?" I asked.

"Grrr, how did you know I like Starlette?" he growled. My eyes widened, thinking it was hard to believe that he actually liked me. I decided to try and fall asleep, not wanting to mess with his dream.

* * *

In the Dream, Rezi's P.O.V.

"Ya know, Charm can see in the dark. You were hugging her in the haunted house." Yukone laughed. I could feel my face turn redder.

"That's because she's scared of the dark." I defended myself.

"That's what all girls say so they get protected. She's no different." Yukone chuckled.

"She is different! You are just so rude!" I yelled, fury taking over my embarrassment. The dream suddenly ended and I slept in darkness, faint dreams appearing every once and awhile.

* * *

**_Hey peeps! How's a goin'? I'm just here, writing, ya' know? And you know when there was a huge break between my chapters? Well, my question is why did you all read so much of it? It was like, in the 900's or something. It's now in the 1,300's, but I just feel so proud of myself. I had checked on it on a public computer, and I almost fan-girled in front of everyone. I had always thought my story was pretty bad, with rushing and all, but I guess everyone loves it and that's enough for me!_**

**_Oh yeah, my friend has made her story with her team, Team Galaxy. The team of Alec and Charge. It's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Multiple Electricities, (I helped with the name.) go check it out! Until next time, nya!_**


	12. Break Free of the Chains

Third Person P.O.V.

Starlette was being dragged by an unknown kidnapper. Pretty scary, what made it worse was that she was about 60 feet in the air. She started struggling, but the assailant punched her across the face, making electricity coarse through her body and knocking her out instantly.

* * *

When she awoke, she was tied to a chair. Her hands were tied behind it and her legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Her mouth was also taped. Starlette looked around, trying to get a clue of who her captor could be. Suddenly, she saw him. Hypno and Dusknoir were both in the cell with her.

"Hm, looks like she finally came to. I thought you killed her for a moment." Hypno chuckled.

"Glad I didn't, Lord Dialga would be very mad at me." Dusknoir stated. They suddenly tore the tape off her mouth.

"Ow, damn it!" she yelled. She looked at both of them until an excess of electricity suddenly zapped her again, making her send quite a few curse words out.

"You're quite vulgar, aren't you?" Dusknoir asked after her curse storm was done.

"I wasn't really raised all that well, ya' know? I only learn from my brother." she answered, smirking.

"About that, do you know what will happen if you save time?" Hypno asked. She nodded, being lectured about this constantly.

"And yet I still continue on with the plan. I want the past to have a better life I did and for them to be able to always see the light." she explained.

"Even if you disappear in the process?" they asked. She nodded, an innocent smile on her face. Her eyes turned neon blue and she started trying to get out, only attempting to make the chair fall forward and make her fall on her face.

"Damn it, fuck this, why the hell are you keeping a child in jail, I hope you all go to the fucking hell! If you had any fucking class, you would help me up, bastards!" she yelled, making another curse storm. They pushed the chair back up to a normal position and Starlette was glaring at them, her eyes now neon green again.

"There you go, better?" Dusknoir asked, a very cold tone to his voice.

"No, I would be better with these ropes weren't cutting circulation to my feet and hands!" she yelled, very annoyed.

"Dusknoir, zap her." Hypno ordered. Dusknoir punched her across the face using Thunder Punch. For the second time, she was knocked out.

* * *

She woke up again and looked around. She was in a dungeon and her body ached all over. Electricity suddenly shot through her again and she felt cold.

"Hey, you okay?" a masculine voice asked. An Absol came out of the darkness, a pitiful look on his face.

"N-n-no. Where, where am I...?" she stuttered with each slight electricity surge.

"Oh, you're in a dungeon. Wait, aren't you Starlette?" he asked.

"Y-yeah..." she muttered.

"I have made a hole that I was going to use to get out. However, I think you need it more. You have history to change, right?" he asked. She just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes but, can't you come with me?" she asked. He frowned, looking down at his paws. It was then that she realized why. One of his paws was cut up and infected.

"I'm afraid not, child. I have actually figured you'd be here so I made it for you. You deserve to get out, not me." he said, smiling.

"I should at least get to know your name, you did make this to save me." Starlette argued.

"Hm, I'm the Nameless Demon, I don't tell anyone my name." he muttered. Starlette sighed, giving the Absol a hug. It was a touching moment where darkness met light, maybe melting the darkness's heart. She smiled and jumped down into the hole, crawling out of the dungeon.

* * *

She smiled, she had finally gotten out. Starlette suddenly saw guards storm out of the building so she unzipped her jacket, revealing her dull, neon green shirt. She started waving the jacket in a circular motion above her head.

"Try to catch me, douches!" she yelled, running off into the forest. She had learned how to traverse through forest quite easily, her brother was a Grovyle after all. Starlette yawned after loosing the guards.

Turns out, getting knocked out messes with your temporal clock. She growled, picking up a small stone and throwing it as far as she could in rage. Starlette looked up at the sky, able to tell it was going to be morning soon, or at least it would be morning. A yelp reverberated and Grovyle and Celebi came running over to her. Celebi was rubbing her forehead, probably the one that got hit. Grovyle gave Starlette her messenger bag.

"What happened?" Grovyle asked. Starlette explained everything to her brother and friend. They just listened to her story until she was done.

"I've heard about that Absol. He is a heinous thief but he has never given a name or anything about him. That's why he's called the Nameless Demon, I guess." Celebi explained.

"Hm, we should probably get going, the guards are probably still following you. I still don't understand how we were even found." Grovyle sighed.

"I already told you, not even I know that." Starlette sighed.

"Starlette, you're getting a bruise on your cheek. I'm guessing that's where you got hit, right?" Celebi asked, a motherly tone to her voice. Starlette nodded, rubbing her cheek.

"We'll have to fix that when we stop again. It's actually pretty bad." Celebi sighed. Starlette shrugged, slinging her jacket over her shoulder.

"I don't mind, makes me seem tougher." she laughed.

"Even though you were knocked out twice?" Grovyle asked, trying to sound strict but only sounding like he was teasing her.

"Shut up. I'm not a pokemon like you two, I don't really have health points." she growled.

"We call it HP." Grovyle laughed. Starlette glared at them.

* * *

**_I know, short chapter is short. But you at least received this nice future chapter. Yeah, this is probably the last one for the future chapters, but the next chapter will have some Grovyle input, and then it's pretty much a normal chapter. Also, read my friend's two new chapters last night, they're pretty funny. If you saw the voices part, it's kind of an inside joke between her and our friends. Anyways, until next time, nya!_**


	13. Rotten Apple Cidar

Starlette's P.O.V.

Maybe two weeks later, we had become a lot stronger and we received some important news.

"Everyone, our guild will be holding and exploration soon so try to get chosen soon!" Chatot exclaimed. Everyone cheered and they all went over to do their jobs.

"Let's go do some jobs so we have a chance to be successful." Bolt cheered nonchalantly.

"You are one weird little Pikachu..." I muttered, leading my team up the ladder. We were going to walk over to get some jobs when we saw a team in the way. They looked sorta, well, familiar. They turned to us and I realized who they were. It was Koffing and Zubat, you know, the ones that stole Rezi's Relic Fragment when he and I first met.

"Hey, what are you two idiots doing here?" I asked, glaring.

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, you're the wimps we stole from many months ago?" Koffing asked. The two were smirking at us.

"Answer the question." I growled.

"We're an exploration team, Team Skull. What are you two doing here?" Koffing asked. Bolt just floated away from us and started talking to other guild members.

"We're a team also." I defended. I showed off our Silver Rank badge, smirking. I just had to add gasoline to fire to put it lightly, didn't I? Yes, yes I did.

"Wait until we're done getting jobs, wimps." Zubat warned.

"We have to get jobs so we might get chosen for the exploration!" Rezi yelled, rage was obvious in his voice.

"So? I doubt you'd ever be chosen. Your partner there is scared of everything, and the other one is a dumb British kid. And you don't have any willpower." Koffing taunted. I felt like my tails were going to turn into fire because of their rudeness. I suddenly saw Rezi's eyes flash into a pinker tint.

"I want to flare them so much..." I whispered.

"I'm not sure if I should mention this, but your tails are actually on fire." Rezi whispered back. I looked back at my tails and I noticed he was right. I then remembered something from a week ago.

_"Starlette, I should warn you that both Vulpix and Ninetails have mysterious powers connected to their tails. This power varies in Ninetails but all Vulpix's tails are the same. If you get enraged enough, your tails will be engulfed in flames and your Fire-type attacks will be strengthened for a small time. I have no idea why it does this, maybe because we have an excess of life energy in us and we need to filter some of it out, but it is quite useful. Try to use it wisely, okay?" Laurena explained._

_ "That's pretty weird, but cool. That's bound to happen to me quite a lot." I laughed._

Well then, I'll have to prove Laurena's theory right, won't I? I shot a fire ball right into Koffing's face and it sent off five flames into five directions each, making it kind of look like a star. Koffing coughed some smoke out of his mouth. I then realized that I had just used Fire Blast.

"Hey, Koffing, I think I smell Chief. You two are going to get it!" Zubat exclaimed. They had a leader? Great, another gross, annoying bully to mess with us. Almost as if on cue of my thoughts, a bulky Skuntank climbed down the ladder and a putrid smell seemed to linger wherever he went.

"Move out of the way, wimp." the Skuntank growled, blasting poisonous gas in my face, making me faint, yet I could still somehow hear what was going on.

"Move unless you want to end up like that one over there." he warned. I could tell Rezi moved out of the way to avoid getting attacked. Koffing and Zubat exclaimed different praises of good job.

"Hey, Starlette, you okay?" Rezi asked, shaking me awake. I blinked my eyes and I was surprised that I was still alive.

"Well boys, we have some plotting to do," Skuntank laughed until he looked over to us, "See ya, wimps." The trio burst into a chorus of maniacal laughter as they went up the ladder.

"Okay then..." I muttered. Bolt floated over to us and we looked for some jobs and we grabbed as many jobs as possible for Waterfall Cave. I have to admit, I still hated that place, but it had stronger pokemon than some of the other areas I knew about. After we finished the jobs, we were going to go train at Marowak's Dojo, but Chatot had a gathering in the main room.

"Everyone, we are having a team join us for the exploration in two days. Team Skull, come down here!" Chatot introduced.

"No, you got to be kidding me. Why do you torture me like this!" I muttered. Rezi gave me a warning look, making me realize I said that kind of loud. The trio climbed down the ladder, making the room smell like all of the worst things in the world combined.

"Gah, kill me now..." Bolt gagged, plugging his nose.

"I'll go consult with the voices to help you with your depression." Alec stated. He seemed, well, serious...

"Okay?" Bolt asked in confusion. His voice sounded funny when he had his nose plugged.

"Shush guys, we might get lectured to death for interrupting a _beautiful_ speech." I joked. We laughed slightly at my joke.

"Or we might get attacked with poison gas. FUS RO DAH!" Alec laughed, still whispering. Suddenly Wila, Charge, and Spark joined into our jokes.

"Is there something funny?" Chatot asked, glaring at us.

"No, it's just, your speech is wonderful." Bolt defended, stifling back laughter.

"Oh, looks like you are just talking about it. Well, you can all go back to whatever you were doing before." Chatot said, obviously flattered by Bolt's comment. My team and I went up the ladder to the dojo to train. Bolt wanted to fight against a Cranidos for some reason but we didn't question him, we would allow him to do whatever.

"This battle is Bolt versus Creakle, begin!" Marowak announced. Bolt instantly used Volt Tackle, not doing that much damage to Creakle. Bolt floated up into the air to be able to probably avoid any attacks. However, Creakle used Smack Down, making Bolt fall to the ground and landing on his head.

"Just admit you'll lose!" Creakle ordered. Bolt had one of his eyes closed.

"Not yet, idiot..." Bolt muttered. Bolt's tail became like steel and he used it on Creakle's head. I then realized that was one of Bolt's other moves. It did quite a lot of damage but didn't knock him out. Bolt then burrowed into the ground.

"Well, I guess he's accomplished on land, in the sky, _and_ underground." I stated. Rezi nodded.

"Who would've guessed he knew Dig?" Rezi asked. I shrugged. Creakle looked around and Bolt suddenly burst out of the ground and attacked him with Iron Tail, which had combined power with Dig. The move made Creakle faint instantly.

"Creakle is unable to battle, Bolt wins!" Marowak cheered. Bolt ran over to us and I realized he was wearing his goggles so the dirt wouldn't get in his eyes.

"I'm next!" I exclaimed, starting to run over to the field when Rezi grabbed one of my tails and I was about to burn him when the field changed into a pool. A Wartortle walked to one end of the pool and jumped into the water. I growled at my idiocy, I should've waited until I knew what type I was up against. I stood on the edge of the pool where it wasn't wet.

"This battle is Starlette versus Kamelia, begin." Marowak exclaimed. Kamelia used Ice Beam at my feet to freeze them to the damp tiles. I think she forgot to take note that I was a Fire-type because I melted the ice right away. I used Extrasensory but I missed. She used Water Spout on me, knocking me up into the air and making me land into the pool. I then realized that I was not going to win this, or at least the chance was slim. I swam to the surface and got onto the edge of the pool. Kamelia used Ice Beam on me and completely froze me. I could still hear though.

"Come on Starlette, you can still win!" Rezi exclaimed. However, his voice was slightly drowned out from the cheers for Kamelia and the ice. I started to think of my anger for Team Skull and my tails became covered in flames to thaw me out and dry me off until they were doused by a Bubblebeam.

"You got to be kidding me..." I growled. I tried to use Flamethrower but I realized my fire powers were only replaced with smoke. I used Hex on Kamelia, focusing all of my rage on her. I luckily knocked her out to end my torture.

"Kamelia is unable to battle, Starlette is the winner!" Marowak exclaimed. I trudged over to my friends and laid down on the bench.

"I don't ever want to be near a Water-type again, got it?" I asked, letting out a cough, a puff of smoke coming out of my mouth. Bolt patted my head.

"That's why you got me, so I can zap the crap out of those idiots." Bolt laughed. Rezi stretched and waited for the field to change. It changed to a grassland area and Yukone walked over to one side, obviously very relaxed. Rezi ran to the other side and smirked.

"This battle is the last one for the night. It's Rezi versus Yukone!" Marowak yelled. Yukone charged at Rezi, using Bullet Punch, not doing that much damage to Rezi. Rezi used Focus Blast, a move he learned about a week ago. It was a very powerful move, but didn't knock Yukone out. Yukone used Dizzy Punch, making Rezi confused.

"Oh no. Rezi, snap out of it!" I yelled. Rezi closed his eyes and the appendages on his head levitated, a humming sound was made around the field. Yukone laughed, proud of himself that he had confused Rezi. However, Rezi turned his head toward the sound of his voice. The members of the dojo started laughing all at once, trying to help Yukone. Rezi opened his eyes and looked straight at Yukone and used Focus Punch on him, knocking Yukone out.

"Yukone is unable to battle, Rezi is the winner!" Marowak exclaimed. Rezi walked over to us, a paw on his head.

"Good job Rezi." I cheered.

"My head is killing me..." he sighed.

"We should probably get back to the guild to get something to eat." Bolt suggested. We agreed with him and walked back to the guild to have supper. We then decided to go to bed early.

* * *

"UP AND AT EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled, blasting my eardrums. Heck, I didn't know how I wasn't deaf by now. We walked to the main room and said our cheer with not as much enthusiasm since we remembered Team Skull was with us. We were going to go get more jobs for today when Chatot called us over.

"I know you three are really busy trying to get chosen for the exploration, but do you think you could go to the end of Apple Woods and get some Perfect Apples? All of them suddenly disappeared last night and without them, well, it wouldn't be good." Chatot lectured. Sometimes I wondered if he knew that he lectured us.

"One question, where is Apple Woods?" I asked. Rezi opened the Wonder Map and Chatot pointed to a forest area on the map with little red dots that I thought were supposed to be apples.

"Okay, thank you kind sir for your consideration." I thanked. As we climbed up the ladder, I could tell that Chatot was looking at me weirdly. We then climbed up to the level past the middle one and we went past Team Skull. I didn't know why, but they were smirking at us. We all walked to the area and stopped.

"I think this is the beginning of Apple Woods." Rezi stated.

"Here's to hoping Slenderman won't kidnap us in the forest!" I cheered, snuggling my face closer to the scarf I wore now since it was winter.

"Who's Slenderman?" Rezi asked as we walked into the apple-filled forest.

"Oh, he's a creature that was created so kids wouldn't go into the woods on their own at night. It's funny because he's not real yet everyone thinks he is." Bolt explained.

"Well, I lived in a cave for about, three years then we moved to a forest. It makes sense why I never heard of him." Rezi sighed.

"Isn't he faceless or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, he also wears a suit and tie. I heard the story a lot because I've always wanted to be an explorer. Now I am!" Bolt exclaimed. We continued to talk about exploring and Slenderman until we reached the end of the dungeon.

"Well, this should be where the Perfect Apple trees are, right?" Rezi asked, looking around. I suddenly noticed the largest tree we had seen so far.

"Um, I think it's only one tree." I said. I small breeze moved one of the worst smells in the world into my nose.

"Bolt, the best apples are at the top. Do you think you can float up there and get them for us?" Rezi asked. Bolt nodded and floated towards the top of the tree when he was suddenly blasted by poisonous gas. He fell to the bottom of the tree and was knocked out. I stood onto my back paws and Rezi and I stood back to back, looking for the enemies. Skuntank and his gang blasted us with the most noxious gas combo in the world before we could see them. I could feel tears come to my eyes as my nose smelt the grossness and I blacked out.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." an accented voice muttered, the owner of it was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Bolt right in my face. I blinked my eyes rapidly, too scared to say anything.

"Oh sorry. They got away with all of the apples when we were passed out. I found two of them on smaller trees so we won't come back empty handed." Bolt smiled. I sat up and saw two normal apples.

"You idiot, these are completely normal!" I yelled.

"Oh..." he muttered, zapping the apples so they became roasted. He then started stuffing them into his mouth. I face palmed and walked over to Rezi who was still knocked out. I nudged him with my one of my paws and he rolled over, pushing me away.

"I should've warned you that he was doing that to me too. Oh wait, this might work. REZI, THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!" Bolt yelled as loud as he could. Rezi shot awake and was about to flee when he noticed there wasn't any fire.

"What is your freaking problem?" Rezi exclaimed, slightly hyperventilating.

"Did you just use an alternative curse word?" I asked.

"That's my fault for being around you two too much." he sighed, his ears drooping slightly. I laughed and patted his head.

"Well, hopefully Chatot won't yell at us for failing at our mission." Bolt sighed, feeling guilty and we all walked back to the guild.

* * *

"YOU DIDN'T GET ANY PERFECT APPLES?!" Chatot yelled at us, possibly louder than even Loudred.

"Team Skull knocked us out, idi-" I tried explaining but I was cut off.

"You three are going without supper tonight. You shouldn't have lied, because you don't get breakfast either!" Chatot yelled. I growled and led my team to our room so we could sit around and mourn the food we would never be able to eat.

"Let's play Truth or Dare. Bolt, I dare you to jump into a lake that is frozen." I said.

"Okay!" Bolt exclaimed, going to jump out the window when Chatot came into our room.

"Team Timegear, the Guildmaster would like to see you." Chatot stated, leading us to Wigglytuff's room. We're dead...

* * *

**Well, finished this in a day since I was sick on Friday and Saturday. Fun times, not really. I should probably mention that I don't own Slenderman, or the Fus ro dah part, they belong to whoever they belong to. Oh yeah, this is a random fact but Slenderman got placed 7th on the top 10 villains chart on the latest Game Informer. I have another thing to say, Slender is a scary ass game. Also, I have found out that pokemon song remixes help me type. Anyways, until next time, nya!**


	14. Stories of a Kingdom

Starlette's P.O.V.

The Guildmaster just stared at us, or he was just asleep with his eyes open again.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Guildmaster! Team Skull ambushed us and ate all the apples themselves..." Bolt yelled, pointing his ears back.

"Those are lies. They are super friendly friends, the apple just don't exist this winter, I-I guess..." Wigglytuff whimpered. Chatot suddenly started laughing.

"You believe their petty excuse? It's pathetic!" Chatot laughed. The ground started rumbling. I noticed Wigglytuff was just about to cry uncontrollably. I covered my ears in instinct because I somehow knew it was going to be very loud. Rezi and Bolt covered their ears also. Chatot covered his ears and Wigglytuff made the loudest sobbing I had ever heard. Fire balls shot out of the floor and one hit me. Luckily, it didn't do any damage to me because of my Flash Fire ability, but it still kind of scared me.

"We have some Perfect Apples." a voice yelled. Suddenly everything stopped and I looked at who it was that made that possible. To my annoyance, it was Team Skull. They gave Wigglytuff a medium sized bag of Perfect Apples.

"Thank you so much friendly friends!" Wigglytuff cheered, starting to dance around and balancing an apple on his head. I tried not to flame up and burn those three so they would have burns forever because Chatot would get even more enraged at me.

"Say thank you to Team Skull for bringing Perfect Apples so we wouldn't be destroyed." Chatot ordered.

"Thank you..." I hissed, muttering it. I then realized the fire in my stomach was burning so much a small puff of smoke came out of my mouth as I talked.

"It was no problem, Starlette!" Skuntank exclaimed, a large smirk on his face. I led my team back to our room.

"I swear, I'm going to kill those douches!" Bolt yelled in rage, roasting a small Oran Berry with Thunderbolt until it was burnt to a crisp.

"I'll help you with that." I exclaimed, a large puff of smoke escaping my mouth. Rezi gave me the vial of water he kept in his bag.

"I don't want to wake up with smoke filling my lungs, please." Rezi sighed, obviously pissed off. I sighed and took a drink from it and the fire in my stomach went back to normal. I gave it back to him.

"Thanks. My throat isn't burning anymore at least." I sighed.

"I know this is a random question, but what is it like to breathe fire?" Bolt asked. I suddenly thought for a moment. I had never noticed what it was like.

"It's cold, you should start a fire. Then maybe you can answer his question." Rezi growled. I looked over at him and his eyes were making a slightly glowing. He was looking down at his paws. I looked at the small fire ring and started a small fire. I noticed that it kind of burned my throat but it calmed me down.

"Well, it kind of burns your throat, but it relieves stress. I think that if you have Fire-type attacks, you have to respect fire and not abuse it. Yet, you shouldn't be scared of it, just know that it has a mind of it's own." I explained.

"Wow, spoken like a true Fire-type." Bolt said.

"Um, I am a pure Fire-type... Anyways, what is it like using Electric-type moves?" I asked.

"Oh, this is an easy question. It makes you feel like the lord of storms, like you could destroy anything and everything in your path. It's awesome." Bolt said, his eyes seemed to be twinkling, but it could've just been the reflections of the small flames. I looked over to ask Rezi what it was like to use Fighting-type moves but he was just hypnotized by the fire.

"It's almost like, the fire is speaking to me..." Rezi muttered. I tilted my head and then I remembered he had run from his home because of fire.

"I think it's time for bed..." I yawned. Bolt laid down and instantly falling asleep. However, Rezi didn't even move.

"I think the person who started the fire had a purpose, maybe to direct me here, maybe to destroy me because of my gift, maybe, just maybe, they knew that it would create my life a living..." his voice trailing off. I think he realized he almost cursed.

"Wait, it wasn't a natural fire?" I asked, confused about his past.

"No, someone started it. It had two main points. The school I went to, and then my home. I managed to get to Treasure Town with the help of one of my friends and her evil twin." he muttered, still staring into the fire.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Light was my friend and her brother was Dark. They were both Zorua and Light basically had white fur and her brother had black fur. Normally, Zorua have grey fur but they were way different." Rezi explained.

"Where are they now?" I asked. Rezi shrugged. At least he had some touch to reality.

"I have no idea where they went after we got here. But Dark had one of his sadistic moments and went haywire and used some odd powers and changed Light into a slightly darker version of herself. It was quite odd but it was when we were outside of Treasure Town so I don't know if she got back to normal or not." Rezi yawned.

"That's, um, weird. I have another question." I stated.

"What is it?" he asked, glancing at me before looking back at the fire.

"I know you got a scar from your dad using Metal Claw on you, but why else are you scared of him?" I asked. He cringed slightly and closed his eyes.

"Well, he cursed at me all the time. Probably because I'm the only non-shiny in my whole family tree. Every once and a while, he would attack me for no reason. I think it may be because he has a drinking problem or because he's scared of me, I have no idea." Rezi sighed.

"Why would he be scared of you?" I asked, not sure how anyone could be scared of Rezi.

"Maybe because of my gift, but I have no idea." he stated, raising his paw and the fire flickered a red with a pink tint before turning orange again.

"What is your gift?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure how to describe it, but I can get large power surges sometimes. It's kind of your odd power surges only it makes my attacks the same color of my eyes, not blue like what your power surges are." Rezi explained.

"Wow, that's odd. Anyways, we should try to get some sleep, tomorrow is the day the guild members are chosen for the exploration." I yawned, curling up into a ball.

"Good night." Rezi yawned. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Loudred woke us all up, like always. He said something about the exploration day, and that it was the big day to be chosen.

"Eh, what did he say?" I asked, my ears ringing.

"What?" Bolt asked. He sat up and rubbed his ears. Rezi was poking the coals from the fire with a small metal rod, slight rings under his eyes.

"Hey, did you get any sleep?" I asked. He shook his head, indicating he hadn't. I sighed and leading my team out to the main room. We all said our cheer and Chatot called us over.

"You know the ordeal last night? Well, you better be extra nice to Team Skull. Also, you should give your hopes up for being chosen for the explorations." Chatot said nonchalantly. I staggered back in shock.

"I know we failed, but that couldn't possibly taken away our chance to be chosen, could it?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking in shock.

"It was a pretty bad offense. At least Team Skull came to the rescue." Chatot said in awe. I flicked my ears back in rage. Chatot smiled and went somewhere else.

"I really want to burn him, do I have permission to burn him?" I asked. Bolt nodded.

"Permission granted, ma'am." he cheered. We laughed until our stomachs started growling.

"We should get some breakfast, oh wait, we aren't allowed that either..." Rezi sighed, his voice trailing.

"Let's go get something from the cafe then, okay?" I asked.

"We don't have enough money with us right now and the bank is closed right now." Bolt sighed. We suddenly heard some whispering. I looked over at the direction it was coming from and saw our friends trying to get our attention. They made a signal for us to follow them and we all walked to Charge's room.

"Um, hi friends." I said, a confused expression on my face. They rolled some apples over to us.

"We all saved some of our food for you three. Enjoy it!" Charge exclaimed. In front of us were seven apples. I grabbed two and reached for a third when Bolt snatched it and hissed at me.

"Bolt, why are you hissing at me?" I asked.

"It's mine! I'm a growing boy, I need the extra food." he hissed. I sweatdropped and ate the two apples in peace. Rezi ate one of them but left the other alone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Everyone else seemed confused also.

"I'm glad everyone felt so bad and I hope you all get chosen for the exploration, but I don't think we'll be chosen..." Rezi sighed.

"Why not?" Charge asked. We explained everything, our friends listening to all of it.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about that. Guildmaster can be almost as unpredictable as me." Alec laughed.

"If anything, you deserve to be chosen, not us." Spark laughed. Rezi sniffled slightly.

"Thanks guys. Let's just wait until noon to see who all got in!" Rezi cheered. We all filed out of the room and into the main room. Our friends went up the ladder to probably do some quick jobs before noon.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's go have a triple battle at the dojo. If we do get chosen, we'll be strong enough." Bolt suggested. Rezi and I decided it was a pretty good idea and we walked to the dojo. Instantly, we were encountered by Kamilia, Yukone, and Creakle.

"Well, well, if it isn't Team Timegear. We'd like a rematch." Yukone stated.

"We except, only if it's a triple battle." I answered. We signed up for a fight that was in five minutes and I discussed a strategy that was well listened by Rezi but Bolt just blinked, obviously not listening.

"Okay, this battle is a triple battle of Team Timegear versus Creakle, Kamilia, and Yukone. The condition is sunny and the field is volcanic, start!" Marowak yelled. I jumped into the lava pool to gain more power and ducked my head underneath. When I jumped out, my tails were flaming without me being angered. Bolt ran at Kamilia using Volt Tackle and Kamilia jumped high into the air to try to dodge and use Water Gun on me but Bolt spun around and zipped into the air and rammed into Kamilia, still using Volt Tackle. He hurried to land before Creakle could use Smack Down on him. Rezi started charging Focus Punch to use on Creakle when Yukone started using Earthquake.

"Bolt, use some kind of move on Yukone!" I yelled, getting damaged by Earthquake. I eventually fell into the lava to escape the move and Rezi used Focus Punch on Creakle, knocking him out. Two down, one to go. Bolt ran at Yukone to try to end the attack but Yukone dodged and stopped the attack. I tried using Hex on him and I found it wasn't effective at all. Yukone then used Dizzy Punch on me, luckily not confusing me. Rezi tried using Quick Attack but Yukone dodged that also. Bolt hissed and made and ball at the end of his tail made out of electricity. He ran towards Yukone and combined the move with Iron Tail to knock him out.

"Yukone, Creakle, and Kamilia are unable to battle, Team Timegear wins!" Marowak yelled. We cheered and thanked Marowak for letting us train and we started walking back to the guild.

"I think I just learned Electro Ball." Bolt stated.

"That was an awesome move. Good job." I praised. Bolt ran in front of us, stopped and then turned around to face us.

"Now with the amazing move I shall control the whole world! No one can stop me!" Bolt yelled, laughing manically. I pushed him over with one of my tails.

"Amazing, I beat the world ruler." I laughed. Bolt sighed and stood up. Rezi laughed slightly. We all walked back to the guild and talked with Team Galaxy when we returned. They were talking about how they went to this odd place to get a talisman for Chatot. They also said how it was a wand thing and it had odd carvings on it and then it had seven branch-like things and had tiny orbs on the end with each of the dimension colors; blue, pink, green, purple, black, white and grey.

"Sounds cool." I yawned.

"Yeah, last time we went to that place, it warped us ten months after we had left. This time, it only warped us a few minutes. It's a pretty weird place though." Charge laughed.

"Everyone, line up. We are going to announce the members of the exploration now!" Chatot exclaimed. We all lined up and Chatot held up a scrap of paper like it was a holy scroll with the meaning of life on it.

"That piece of paper has the meaning of life on it, doesn't it?" Alec asked, almost as if he read my thoughts. I laughed slightly.

"Okay, the names of the members are on here. First, we have Wila, Spark, and Sky." The three walked over.

"Next, we have Loudred, Sunflora, Bidoof, and Diglett." They all cheered yet I could feel the chances of us going decreasing, making the fire in my stomach very dim.

"Finally, we have Croagunk, Dugtrio, Chimecho, and Corphish. And of course Team Skull." Chatot said, a relieved look on his face that we weren't allowed to go. I closed my eyes, not glad that Charm, Lace, and Pecha were going to be ordering us around because they thought they were correct about everything. At least Charge and Alec would still be here.

"Wait, there's some more names on the back..." Chatot muttered, turning the paper over and looked shocked.

"Um, I guess the rest of the names are Charge, Alec, Starlette, Rezi, Bolt, Charm, Pecha, and Lace. That's everyone, what the hell, Guildmaster?!" Chatot exclaimed.

"I thought it would be fun if everyone could go on the exploration. It was a great idea that came to me last night and I couldn't sleep afterwards." Wigglytuff laughed.

"Thank you so much, Uncle!" Lace exclaimed. Oh, I should probably mention that Lace is the Jigglypuff that joined on Halloween. I hate her so much, mainly because all three are trying to gang up on Rezi or Bolt all the time and I'm left to deal with the two lovestruck idiots. Anyways, back to story time.

"It was no problem, Lace. But I didn't do it just for you, I gave Team Timegear and Team Galaxy their chances too." Wigglytuff said.

"I guess I'll go post the teams up on the board. Go prepare for the exploration." Chatot ordered and pretty much everyone filed out except Team Galaxy and us.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we just had packed everything yesterday. What about you three?" Charge asked.

"We have everything. I guess we relax until everyone gets back?" I asked. They nodded. We just sat around and Chatot was just posting a list of the teams on the billboard, having troubles of which team or apprentice to put us and Team Galaxy with. I noticed that he had Chimecho, Corphish, Dugtrio, and Croagunk in one team and Loudred, Sunflora, and Diglett in another. Chatot suddenly started laughing at something. I walked over and looked and saw he had placed Bidoof with Team Heart.

"Good job, it's sure to annoy them. And that's actually a good thing!" I laughed.

"I guess so. I almost picked Rezi's name but I seriously don't want to be burnt to a crisp." Chatot laughed, trying to shoo me away. I went back to sitting with my friends.

"I'm so glad I'm not stuck with them." Rezi yawned.

"So am I, you would be too far lost in whatever spell they use. Then I would burn them to a crisp because you two are so annoying when you think those three are cute. Then Sky tries to get me to burn Bolt." I explained.

"She does? I'm glad that she cares about me that much. I'm glad that-" Bolt said, obviously thinking aloud.

"What are you glad about?" Charge asked, smirking.

"N-nothing..." Bolt stuttered, his face was turning red.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." I taunted. He acted like he was going to try to zap us.

"Looks like we are going to have to see what he was talking about. Go get the book!" Charge ordered.

"The book...? Oh yeah, the book!" I exclaimed and I ran off to my team's room and moved a loose brick in the wall. I used Hex to get a black journal from the wall, placed it down and used it to put the brick back. I picked it up and ran back over to my friends.

"Oh no, give it back!" Bolt yelled trying to run over to get it but Rezi and Alec held him back.

"Sorry, but I kind of want to know what you were going to say." Rezi said. I opened the book and searched for the page we were looking for. I stopped at a page.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend!" I teased.

"Shut up!" Bolt yelled, his face was bright red.

"Oh, and the lucky girl is none other than Skylar. Isn't there two years difference between you two?" Charge asked.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Bolt yelled, zapping Rezi and Alec and zipping to grab his journal and floating up to the ceiling.

"Ow." Rezi muttered, shivering from the voltage.

"I'll get the book." I muttered. I rolled my tails together and launched myself into the air. I landed on a small ledge and spiraled myself into him to try to get the book back and I managed to do just that and I barrel rolled onto the ground. Bolt growled and used Volt Tackle to propel himself to attack me. I dodged and he used Dig to go underground.

"Stop it, all of you!" Chatot yelled. Bolt peeped his head up from the hole he made and I looked over.

"You better get along or else we'll leave you here when we go on the exploration." Chatot nagged, posting the teams. I found out that my team was going to be with Team Galaxy, which was not that bad. Bolt had bury the hole he made we just watched him. More members started piling in and Bolt eventually finished filling in the hole and he fell down by us.

"Okay, the place we are exploring is Fogbound Lake. Legend says that it has great treasure for those that can find it. You can take whatever path you want but try to get there by tomorrow. If you can't read the billboard, the team one is Corphish, Chimecho, Dugtrio, and Croagunk. Team two is Sunflora, Loudred, and Diglett. Team three is Spark, Wila, and Skylar. Team four is Lace, Pecha, Charm, and Bidoof. Team five is Starlette, Rezimon, Boltvor, Charge, and Alec. Team Skull will go on their own. And the very last team is Guildmaster and I." Chatot lectured.

"I don't want to go with Chatot, he's sooooo boring." Wigglytuff complained.

"I can't change the teams." Chatot stated.

"Meanie." Wigglytuff muttered. I laughed under my breath.

"Okay, you can all go." Chatot said, ignoring Wigglytuff's comment. Everyone left including us.

* * *

We were doing pretty good until Alec fell on his face when we were almost a quarter of the way there.

"Owie!" Alec cried. Charge helped him up.

"We should probably take a break." Charge sighed. I nodded and opened up the map.

"I think we are at Craggy Coast." I stated. I looked over and saw the sea to the right. It had a few icebergs here and there. Charge grabbed a small bag of stale poffins from their Treasure Bag. I snuggled my face more into my scarf because of the cold. And plus it was snowing pretty bad here. Alec opened the small satchel and grabbed three poffins and started eating them.

"Um, why do you eat stale poffins?" I asked.

"They taste amazing, that's why. And I never knew that Bolt's name was Boltvor." Alec said. Bolt glared at him.

"It's not my fault that my mom named me an odd name. She was a human, then she somehow turned into a pokemon and lived in the Olden Islands. Then again, she said that she knew Laurena." Bolt muttered.

"Boltvor, the iridescentchu!" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Why do you keep on calling me an iridescentchu?" Bolt asked.

"It sounds funny." I replied. Bolt glared at me.

"Anyways, when should we be getting done with the exploration?" I asked.

"It really depends when we discover the legendary treasure. But we should get going again, we need to get at least halfway by tonight." Charge stated. Rezi was looking around at the entrance of the cave.

"Um, there's two entrances, which one do we choose?" Rezi said. I walked over and looked. I chose the dampest path because I had a feeling that it would be the correct path.

When we were in the cave, a sudden hoard of Water-types appeared. Bolt must've forgot he wasn't the only Electric-type and he used Volt Tackle to knock out three pokemon. Alec started laughing and used Discharge and he knocked out the rest of the pokemon, laughing. Bolt looked back over at Alec with shock.

"How did you learn that move?" he asked.

"Oh, I knew it when I met Charge and then I traded it in for Slam then Charge made me relearn it. I guess it was worth it." Alec said. I got a weird look on my face and just continued walking, having Bolt and Alec use Electric-type moves when needed. When we made it to the end of the dungeon, I noticed that we were at the beginning of yet another dungeon. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost the end of sunset.

"We should probably set up camp. Rezi, we still have sticks from Apple Woods, right?" I asked. He nodded and we found a little alcove in the side of a rock. Rezi set the sticks in a pile and I fired a small flame to start it on fire.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can tell legends around the fire." Rezi suggested. We nodded and told different legends. Some were pretty cool, like the one about the top Delibird that delivered presents to every good child, wether they were a pokemon or a human, and coal to the bad ones. We decided that after five legends, one from each of us, we should probably eat and get ready for bed. I roasted an apple in the fire and ate it slowly, mainly because I was way too tired to actually eat it as fast as possible. Alec ate some stale poffins, just smiling about it the whole time. Charge and Rezi ate normal apples and Bolt electrocuted a few berries and started eating them.

"Okay, we should all get to sleep. Hopefully everyone has blankets because we don't have extras." Charge said. Rezi looked in the Treasure Bag.

"Um, I only grabbed two..." Rezi muttered. I shrugged.

"I can sleep in the fire pit. I have no problem with it." I said. Bolt whispered something to Rezi and his eyes widened.

"No, you messed up nine-year-old." Rezi blushed. He glanced over at me and I had a feeling Bolt suggested that Rezi and I could share a blanket.

"I'm sleeping in the fire pit, I seriously don't give a shit if you say otherwise." I stated, an annoyed look on my face. I walked into the fire and curled up. The others got situated. It was maybe about ten or so minutes and I was about to fall asleep.

"Okay guys, I'm think of a pokemon that lives in the sky, what is it?" Alec asked.

"Go to sleep." I ordered.

"Now you feel my pain. It sucks, doesn't it?" Charge asked.

"Yeah, it's terrible." I sighed.

"Answer the fucking question!" Alec yelled.

"Um, Rayquaza?" Rezi asked.

"No."

"Starly?" I asked.

"No."

"Pikachu?" Bolt asked.

Alec gasped, "How did you know? Are you like, psychic or something?"

"Alec, Pikachu doesn't live in the sky. They are supposed to live on land. Bolt just floats somehow." I said.

"Now go to sleep!" Charge yelled.

"Tell me a bedtime story." Alec ordered.

"Ugh, fine. Once upon a time, a Shinx named Alec was the king of stale poffins. The people that lived in his kingdom were made of stale poffins and when they infuriated him, he ate them. Sometimes for no reason he would eat them. The end. Go to sleep." Charge said. I could hear snoring from Alec's direction and I calmed down, glad I wouldn't have to burn someone tonight.

* * *

The next morning, I was the first to wake up. The fire was still burning slightly so I stretched and absorbed all of the flames. Bolt woke up a bit after me and stretched.

"I'm so surprised that no one drew on my face. I drew on Alec's and I would've drawn on your face, but the fire burned my paw." Bolt explained.

"My plan worked then." I yawned.

"That was actually pretty smart. So wait, if I wasn't here, you would've shared a blanket with Rezi?" Bolt asked.

"I'm not dating him. But if you weren't here, maybe I would've. If Sky was here, you would've slept with her." I teased.

"Shut up." Bolt muttered. I laughed. Alec woke up and yawned. I noticed that Bolt had drawn a monobrow right above Alec's eyes and had drawn spiky teeth right under him mouth. Then when Alec closed his eyes, I noticed that Bolt had drawn fake eyes with pupils going in different directions. One was going northwest and the other was just going right. Charge woke up about a minute after and saw Alec's face and tried not to laugh. I noticed that Rezi was trying to be in a cocoon or something and he was hidden under the blanket.

"He looks like a cocoon." I said. Bolt laughed.

"No, he has his head out of the blanket. He looks like turtle." Bolt laughed. Rezi must've been annoyed by us because he used Focus Blast on Bolt.

"Rezi, wake up!" I yelled. He opened his eyes and glared at us. He then realized that we had to get to Fogbound Lake and started to get untangled from the blanket. He managed to get out of the blanket about two minutes later and we started packing up.

"Okay, let's go!" I exclaimed and we went through the cave, having to choose yet another dungeon to go into. Luckily, we got to the appropriate destination before two of the teams so we didn't get yelled at too bad. I went over to Sky to talk to her since their team was one of the first ones to arrive.

"So, you're dating Bolt?" I asked.

"Let me guess, you grabbed his journal?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't hide it very well, does he?" I laughed. Sky giggled.

"You have a crush on Rezi so I wouldn't be talking." Sky giggled.

"Shush." I muttered. She giggled.

"It's pretty obvious that you like him. It's also obvious the he likes you. You should date each other!" Sky exclaimed.

"Peer pressure!" I yelled, running off and climbing a tree. I suddenly started feeling like I had been here before. I closed my eyes to maybe be able to access the Dimentional Scream and see why but nothing happened. It was like when I found the time gear at Laurena's home, only it was way stronger. I looked around for where the signal was stronger but found nothing. I suddenly saw a neon blue, fiery spirit floating right by me.

"Follow!" It said, I think. It made little wispy sounds that could've meant anything.

"Are you a will-o'-the-wisp?" I asked. It seemed to nod. I looked behind me before following it. It disappeared when I got close to it and it went to another branch of a nearby tree. I took a running start and jumped to the branch, making it disappear to yet another. I followed it as best as I could, still trying to find out why it was leading me to different areas. It then went to the ground from a tree. I looked at the tall tree I was in.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." I muttered. I sighed and jumped down, trying to use my tails to slow my decent. I decided it wasn't working so I hoped I could catch myself on a branch with my tails. Then I noticed there wasn't one. I suddenly felt little, fiery ghost-like things catch my fall and slow me down. I looked around me and saw an assortment of different colored wisps surrounding me and then they disappeared. I looked around where I was and saw I was in an abandoned village area. It seemed like a fire took over the area.

"Starlette, I see the wisp led you here and the others kept you safe." A voice said. I looked around for the voice and Laurena walked towards me from behind a house.

"Um, why did you make the wisp lead me here?" I asked, confused.

"Because you have to find something here. Oh, I'm not exactly here, it's just an apparition of me." she laughed.

"Are you a ghost then?" I asked.

"No, I just placed a message here, like I did in other places. Have fun looking around this place!" she exclaimed and disappeared. The little wisp that led me here just floated by me like it was my pet.

"Um, where should I go?" I asked. It shrugged. I looked around the village and found a small, red, warm gem. After about five minutes of looking and not finding anything else, I decided to walk back to the camp. The little wisp decided to follow me, seeing as it didn't have any other job.

* * *

**Well, Starlette has a pet will-o'-the-wisp, where can I get one?! Haha, it would just make my life dangerous and would disappear when I was trying to catch it. To tell you the truth, I had an imaginary friend that was a wisp and I kept it as a pet. It's funny how people can have imaginary friends as kids and then when they get older they have them go away. Anyways, my cousin wanted to type something here.**

**Hey everyone, it's Starla's cousin, Carlos. She has been terrified out of her mind after playing Escape from Lavender Town, my plan worked! Anyways, I helped with this chapter because my computer died after making her play the game so I had nothing else to do. She hopes you enjoyed this and yeah.**

**Um, yeah, until next time, nya!**


	15. Recollection of Nothing

Starlette's P.O.V.

On the way back to the camp, I started to wonder how they would react to the will-o'-the-wisp that was following me like a lost puppy. Or if it would disappear before we got there.

"THERE she IS!" Loudred announced when I was in view and the wisp disappeared in fear with a little crackling sound.

"For Arceus's sake, you scared the wisp that was following me!" I growled. I suddenly felt little fiery hands on my ear and I realized it just turned invisible.

"Wisp?" Chatot asked.

"Nevermind." I muttered. Everyone just stared at me as I walked past and I sat with my team.

"I see the wisp. Why is it following you?" Rezi whispered. I shrugged.

"It's adorable so I seriously don't care." I said.

"Starlette, you're just delusional." Bolt stated. I felt a small breeze past my ears and the wisp appeared in Bolt's face with an annoyed look on it's face. Bolt jumped slightly in shock and looked over at us and back at the wisp but it had disappeared and floated back over to me.

"As you were saying?" I asked, a smirk on my face.

"Okay, that thing is real and it scared me, but why is it so mad at me?" he asked.

"Well, it called many other wisps to save me from hurting myself. I jumped from a tree because I'm an idiot..." I muttered, laughing slightly.

"Anyways, while you were gone, we were told about this place. I guess Uxie lives here and he has the power to get rid of memories. Maybe you came here when you were a human and somehow changed into a pokemon." Rezi explained. Alec still had his face marked from earlier this morning so no one had the heart to tell him.

"Are we still in the same teams?" I asked. Bolt nodded. I called Charge and Alec over and we discussed the plan for looking for the lake. When we were about to leave, Chatot looked over at us.

"Alec, you should probably get that marker off your face. You look ridiculous." Chatot yawned. Alec tilted his head and looked in a small frozen puddle and saw the marker on his face. He closed one eye, seeing once of the derp eyes and then the other and saw the other.

"Bolt, you are so cursed..." Alec muttered, glaring at Bolt.

"I'm already targeted by Starlette's pet will-o'-the-wisp, I don't need to be targeted by an insane Shinx also." Bolt stated. Alec broke the ice covering the puddle and used the water under it to wash his face off. When he was done we started walking into a foggier forest and when we were away from the teams the wisp reappeared.

"That thing is pretty cool. Is it a flame or a spirit?" Charge asked.

"Maybe a combination of both, I don't know." I yawned. We kept walking and the farther we went, the foggier it got. We somehow walked into small clearing and it started to rain slightly. There was a small table with a tea kettle and small cups.

"Um, where are we?" I asked. The wisp shivered and tried to float into my bag. A formal looking pokemon floated towards us, a small top hat with white lace trim and then a few black feathers. I figured it was a Castform in it's rain form.

"Welcome to my tea party! I encourage guests of all types and I hope you enjoy this tea time." she greeted. Her voice was calm and dulcet.

"Oh, we just got lost from all of the fog. We have no idea where we are going anyways but we got even more lost." Charge explained. The Castform seemed to become sad.

"B-but, I was just making crumpets. I was wishing someone was arriving so I could share them..." she muttered. I stopped raining suddenly and the Castform glowed before going back to a normal form.

"Oh gosh, sorry about being dramatic and so fancy. It happens when I go into my ice form. By the way, I'm Weather." she laughed nervously. Her voice was very soft now.

"It's no problem. I'm Starlette and this is Rezi and Bolt." I introduced.

"I'm Charge and this is Alec." Charge said.

"Wait, are you all explorers?" Weather asked.

"Yeah, Charge and Alec are Team Galaxy and Rezi, Bolt and I are Team Timegear." I explained. Weather looked at Charge.

"Um by any chance could I, uh, join your team?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Oh, sure! We'll have to see if we can get you registered when we get back to the guild from our exploration." Charge explained. Weather smiled and looked around as if she was trying to locate something.

"So, you said something about looking for something?" she asked. We nodded.

"Well, there's a pretty odd statue straight ahead so I could lead you all there if that's fine." she said.

"Lead the way!" I exclaimed. Weather smiled and led us to an area that had many waterfalls making tiny lakes.

"I'm guessing that this is the center point of the fog?" Bolt asked. Weather nodded. I looked around and saw the statue. The wisp peeped it's head out of my bag and floated over to the statue. Wherever it moved, the fog seemed to disperse around it. The light from it revealed a plaque at the bottom of the statue. I noticed it had Unown lettering.

"Hey, guys, get over here." I said. My team walked over. The wisp seemed to be reading the plaque and when it noticed that we were trying to read also it floated up a bit.

"Starlette, can you read it?" Rezi asked. I nodded.

"It says, 'Replace the warmth that once lived in the great legendary, Groudon.' What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Bolt shrugged.

"Hey, maybe if you touch to statue you'll see another of your visions." Rezi suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll see if it works." I said, placing my paw on the base of the statue. I felt the dizziness almost instantly. The signature darkness then white flash happened and I only heard a voice.

"There! The statue is there! But, why is there an indent in it's chest...?" a voice asked. I regained my vision again. I was going to say what happened when the dizziness came back. My vision went out and the white flash broke it, leaving me in darkness.

"Oh, I see. Place the Drought Stone in Groudon's chest. I guess that should clear the fog. Good job at finding that out!" the same voice said again. My vision returned and I looked around, hoping that I wouldn't have yet another vision.

"You okay?" Rezi asked. I nodded.

"It happened twice and they were both voice ones. It said something about a stone and an indent in the statue's chest but it makes no sense..." I muttered. I looked up at the chest of the statue and did see an indent.

"I wonder what stone it is..." Rezi muttered. I suddenly remembered the stone I had picked up at the abandoned village so I started searching my bag for the gem.

"What are you doing?" Bolt asked, trying to look in my bag.

"I found a stone and I want to see if it is the stone it was talking about." I muttered. The wisp flew into the bag and tried picking the stone up. I grabbed the stone and the wisp flew out of the bag and floated over to the indent. I started climbing up the statue and I placed the stone in the indent.

"It fits!" the wisp exclaimed, it's voice sounding like crackling embers. The statue started glowing so I jumped down from it. The others fled a few steps away from it but I couldn't because I was trying not to fall from jumping. I decided to hide my face with my tails and wisp hid right by my face. There was a large flash and when it went away, I could feel the sun beating down on my back. I looked up at the sky and it was starting to snow slightly. Weather suddenly changed to her snow form again.

"How did we miss that?!" I exclaimed, looking at the giant tower.

"I have no idea." Charge muttered.

"We should go report it to the rest of the guild! You should keep going." Alec suggested, having one of his smart moments.

"I don't wanna!" Weather complained.

"Come on." Alec muttered, leading the others away.

"Well then, let's go into the tower." I yawned. We were going to leave and look for an opening to the tower, but we had unexpected guests show up.

"I would stop right there, wimps." The familiar voice of Skuntank ordered. The wisp suddenly disappeared.

"I want to burn them so much." I muttered.

"Can I zap them?" Bolt asked.

"Of course you can, Boltvor." I mocked. Bolt glared at me.

"We are going to get that treasure, even if we have to use our noxious gas combo on you all again." Zubat said. I flicked my ears back in annoyance.

"Bring it, if you aren't scared." I hissed, my tails starting to flare. We were about to start fighting when a Perfect Apple rolled into my head.

"Wah, wait for me Perfect Apple!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, running in between us to get the apple. He suddenly looked at both of us.

"Um, hi Guildmaster." I said.

"Team Timegear, quit being lazy and look for Fogbound Lake, okay?" Wigglytuff asked. I looked at him with an odd look on my face and he slightly nodded.

"Um, come on, team..." I muttered, leading them to look for an opening to the tower, hoping Wigglytuff could handle them.

* * *

A Moment with Team Skull and Wigglytuff

"Boss, what are we going to do?" Koffing whispered.

"Shut up..." Skuntank muttered.

"We get to sit around and wait for the teams to report in which is pretty fun, isn't it?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Wigglytuff, if it's fine with you, can we go look for the lake also?" Skuntank asked.

"No no, we can't bother you three to do it. You are our honored guests!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, a small hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Urk, this guy is tough." Koffing whispered.

"Well, if we can't get the treasure of Fogbound Lake, we'll just have to mug him for his treasure." Skuntank whispered.

"Wait, what?" Zubat asked.

"It's said that he has a great amount of treasure so I was just going to mug him anyways." Skuntank whispered. They had a silent maniacal laughter session. _The great explorer, Wigglytuff, you're going down!_ They all thought.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

We managed to find a small fissure in the tower and I looked around. There seemed to be tons of steam appearing almost everywhere. The wisp appeared again and started to sing a small little song that wasn't very understandable. I suddenly heard it say something normal.

"Hey, why don't you sing with me...?" it asked, a sad, ghastly tone to it's voice.

"I will later, but we need to get to the lake, if that's fine." I said. It seemed to become slightly sad but it nodded. It continued to sing but at a sadder tone.

"See, this is why you can't have a fiery, ghost pet. You make it sad." Bolt taunted.

"Shut up, Boltvor." I hissed. Rezi looked at both of us.

"We should go into the tower..." he sighed, leading us into the fissure, obviously tired of our constant bickering.

As we were walking, the wisp hummed the same tune over and over as if it were on a loop of that song. Of course, when enemies appeared, it decided to disappear but you could still hear it humming. Either Rezi or Bolt would attack the enemies even though I offered to attack enemies also. They usually used me as a shield from Fire-type attacks because of my ability. After about the fifteenth blast of fire I started to feel exceedingly dizzy.

"C-can we please take a break...?" I muttered, my voice quavering. They nodded and I sat down right away, feeling my breathing slightly get faster.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rezi asked, sitting next to me. The wisp floated over in front of my face and started to sing the song from before, yet I could understand it this time.

"Come on, come on, come on, breathe in. Fly off, fly off, fly off, breathe out. Rotate, rotate, round n' round, rotate." It sung, an urgent tone to it's voice. I tried to slow my breathing so I wasn't hyperventilating anymore. A Kricketune tried sneaking up on Bolt when they were trying to get me to calm down.

"Duck." I ordered. Bolt tilted his head and floated over by Rezi, not knowing that there was an enemy. I stored up fire in my mouth and used a very strong Flamethrower. After that, I felt perfectly fine.

"And you see, this is why I should be allowed to fight, not just be some useless fire shield, got it?" I asked. They just started at me like I was insane.

"Um, what just happened...?" Bolt asked, a confused look on his face.

"I have no idea." Rezi muttered. We continued walking until we got to a halfway point in the dungeon.

* * *

Another Moment with Team Skull and Wigglytuff, Didn't want one, too bad! Nya!

"Boss, when are we going to attack him? We've been staring at him forever..." Zubat whispered.

"Friends, why are you making such scary faces at me?" Wigglytuff asked, a concerned look on his face.

"He's tough..." Koffing muttered.

"Oh I get it, we're having a silly face contest. I'm going to make the funniest faces ever!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, making different faces.

"Boss, what are we going to do? This is really creeping me out..." Zubat muttered.

"Hey Wigglytuff!" Skuntank exclaimed.

"Blabbawhatisitwhatisit - What is it?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Here, take this! Koffing and my noxious gas combo!" Skuntank exclaimed and they blasted the pokemon with gas.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

When we were going to continue up the tower, there was a great noise.

"GROOOOH!" something roared. I jumped slightly and the wisp disappeared and hid behind my ear.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Rezi said, an odd monotone to his voice. I then realized he had been using that monotone ever since we had found the statue.

"I think it was a roar." Bolt stated.

"I know that, but what made the roar, idiot." I growled. I suddenly felt that I somehow knew this place and it seemed to be stronger here than at the main camp.

"Let's get going." Bolt yawned, leading us forward. After awhile, the wisp appeared again and sat down on my head, obviously not wanting to float anymore.

"I wonder what's at the top. What do you think it could be, Rezi?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Rezi said, still talking in a monotone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." he said, almost as if he were a ghost. I looked straight at him, trying to get his attention. He looked over at me and his eyes were clouded over. Actually, he seemed like a shadow of himself.

"You are not okay, what's wrong?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I am fine." he said.

"Don't lie, you're not fine at all." I said. He tilted his head and I suddenly saw a thorn in one of his ears. It seemed to have darkness emanating from it. The wisp noticed it also and floated up and grabbed it. Rezi then seemed to become normal and he closed his eyes and rubbed them before opening them again. I noticed he no longer seemed like a shadow and his eyes were normal again.

"What happened...?" Rezi asked, rubbing his ear. His voice actually showed some emotion now.

"I don't know but there was a weird thorn in your ear and it made you become all dark." I muttered, relieved. The wisp looked at the thorn and then flared to burn it.

"I guess that's why my ear is hurting." Rezi muttered. I shrugged and we walked in silence. I think the wisp got bored so it started singing again. I think it was singing 'An Idiot's Drug' or something because I had listened to it on the iPod I had.

When we got to the summit, it had light snow here and there, probably some of it had melted earlier when the sun was up. I looked around, hoping the creature that roared earlier wasn't back. Almost as if to mess with me, another loud roar reverberated around the area.

"What the..." I muttered, looking around. The ground started to move and the same pokemon from the statue stood before us.

"GROOOOOOH!" it roared. I shivered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Groudon, the protector of Fogbound Lake. Leave immediately or prepare to fight!" Groudon warned.

"We were just wanting to find the treasure of Fogbound Lake, that's all." Bolt said.

"I won't let you get the treasure!" Groudon roared, taking us into a fight. The wisp hid in my bag to protect itself. I used Fire Blast but he just hit the fire off like it was nothing. Rezi used Focus Blast but Groudon used Ancient Power to deflect towards me and I managed to dodge it. Bolt used Iron Tail but was grabbed midair.

"Shit!" he yelled, getting thrown into a wall.

"Well, we're cursed..." I muttered, dodging multiple attacks.

"You aren't supposed to say that in a battle, but I might have to agree with you." Rezi sighed, dodging also. He started charging up Focus Punch and I used Hex in an attempt to immobilize Groudon but ended up failing in the end. Rezi had enough time to power up the move and ran straight at Groundon but the legendary used Earthquake and launched Rezi into the wall by Bolt.

"Well, I'm dead..." I muttered, dodging all of the attacks to the best of my ability while I waited for Rezi and Bolt to get their breath back. I then noticed it might be awhile so I decided to try to take matters to my own hands, paws, whatever...

"Do you give up?!" Groudon yelled. I made false anger and had my tails start flaring so I could get more power.

"What do you think?" I asked, annoyance in my voice. Groudon roared and used Ancient Power on me and I dodged. I then started running towards the giant pokemon and tried to jump as high as I could and I started to climb up him. I noticed that the armor on his chest was weaker than the armor on the rest of him so I jumped off his forehead and used Fire Blast exactly where the stone on the statue went and the force of my attack sent me flying towards the wall next to my friends but, I sticked the landing unlike them. Groudon seemed effected by it but since it was a Fire-type move, it didn't do as much damage as I would've liked. Rezi seemed to catch his breath and stood straight up.

"He is effected if you hit his chest. Try to aim there, got it?" I asked. Rezi nodded. A red aura started concentrating around his paw and he blasted dark flames right into the Groudon's chest. Groudon roared in agony and fell forward. Bolt stood up, rubbing his back.

"Ugh, pain, it's unbearable..." Bolt hissed. I laughed slightly and suddenly Groudon started glowing before disappearing in a holographic click.

"What the...?" I muttered, looking around.

"You can not get the treasure." a voice with a monotone said.

"Okay, I'm kind of scared now. And I was glad about learning Dragon Pulse..." Rezi sighed, obviously scared.

"Those who wish to desecrate this place, they must never remember a thing!" the voice exclaimed. I started shivering, not wanting to lose my memory yet again.

"We just wanted to ask questions!" I yelled, hoping to reason with the voice.

"Questions... for knowledge?" it asked.

"Yes, my friends and I wished to ask some questions." Rezi said.

"And maybe get some treasure..." Bolt muttered. I smacked him.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." I said. A suddenly flash of light and a pixie with a yellow headdress appeared. He had his eyes closed yet I could tell he could see with psychic powers.

"I am Uxie and like I said earlier, I am the protector of Fogbound Lake. Follow me." he ordered. I followed him and he led us to the bank of a lake.

"Is this...?" I asked, my voice trailing.

"Yes. Behold, Fogbound Lake!" Uxie yelled. I looked around at the beauty of the scene and smiled. In the middle of the lake there was a blueish glowing and there were different orbs of light flying around, mainly coming from other pokemon. They were flying around a geyser that was pretty short.

"What's that glowing coming from?" Rezi asked.

"Take a step closer." Uxie said. We did and I suddenly saw it. It was a time gear, much to my surprise. When I saw it, my pulse started racing.

"This is amazing..." I murmured breathlessly. Suddenly, Wigglytuff ran over to us.

"Woah! Hi friendly friends!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, running around.

"Um, who is this?" Uxie asked.

"Our Guildmaster. He is quite the character." I muttered. Wigglytuff stood next to us.

"Oh, cool, it's a time gear! We can't leave with a time gear!" Wigglytuff exclaimed, dancing around with the Perfect Apple on his head.

"I see..." Uxie laughed nervously. Suddenly, the rest of the members from the guild piled in.

"And this is the rest of the guild." Rezi laughed. Suddenly, a rumble occurred and the geyser doubled in size and the lights whirled way faster than normal.

"Woah..." I muttered.

"It's really pretty." Rezi said very quietly. I nodded.

"I can't believe I'm able to see this. I think it's the treasure of Fogbound Lake." Chatot said.

"Starlette, you'll remember this for as long as you live, right?" Rezi asked.

"I will as long as you remember it for the rest of your life also." I answered.

"Hm, you have all earned my trust, just promise you'll never tell anyone of this place or else I'll have to find you and get rid of your memories.

"We swear under the name of Wigglytuff's Guild!" Wigglytuff exclaimed.

"Well then, let's go back home!" Chatot exclaimed. We were going to leave when Uxie called us back.

"You said that you had questions for me earlier, right?" he asked. I suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Um, has a human ever been here before?" I asked. Uxie perked up.

"No, a human has never been to my lake before. Why?" Uxie asked.

"Well, I lost my memory except for two things, my name and the fact that I was a human. When I arrived to the camp and when we got closer to the lake, I felt like I somehow knew this place so I was wondering if you got rid of my memory if I came here." I sighed.

"Any other questions?" Uxie asked.

"Yeah, do you know anything about the protectors?" Rezi asked.

"Of course I do. I was there when the top seven chose their protectors at the order of the late king. The king had every single power that is made to this day. But he put Arceus in charge of everything. Anyways, there are six protectors even though there are seven deities. After the last one gets trained, total chaos will happen if I remember the legend correctly." Uxie explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by chaos?" Rezi asked.

"Something will happen that shouldn't happen and the only way to cure it is to get rid of the Missing One. I can't say who any of the protectors are though, sorry." Uxie said.

"Um, I have a question." Bolt stated.

"What is it?" Uxie asked.

"How do I get a will-o'-the-wisp to stop hating me?" Bolt asked. I laughed slightly and the wisp flew out of my bag and sat on my head.

"I have no idea, maybe be nice to it." Uxie chuckled.

"Well, we better go. Thanks for answering our questions!" I exclaimed, leading my team to the base camp as fast as possible. Luckily, we got there with the group so they had other pokemon carry everything back.

* * *

**_So, what did you think of the exploration? Good, or not good? Oh well, I'm trying my best to write this. Also, if you have a good name for the wisp, put it in the comments, please. I have no idea what to name the thing. Also, I don't own 'An Idiot's Drug' or 'Hyperventilation Dance.' They are sung by Hatsune Miku and the producer is Nashimoto-P._**

**_Starlette: Um, why did you make the wisp addicted to singing?_**

**_Me: Dunno, just thought it would be cute._**

**_Starlette: Well then..._**

**_Anyways, until next time, nya!_**


	16. Shadows of an Explorer

Starlette's P.O.V.

When we returned to the guild, it was noon of the next day and everyone was tired from not being able to take breaks. I yawned and went into my room and looked at the calendar and saw the date was December 23 and that tomorrow was Christmas Eve. I sighed, not sure what I would get anyone. Heck, I didn't even know what I wanted. Bolt floated in and he held a small, turquoise gem.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a time gear charm as a peace offering for the wisp. It's been glaring straight into my soul for a few hours now." Bolt muttered, looking at the wisp that was sitting on my head. I laughed.

"I guess the wisp will become our mascot then?" I asked. Bolt laughed.

"I think we are the first team to actually have a mascot, much less a fire spirit that hates one of the members." Bolt chuckled, using a small knife to make notches in the gem and get the shape of a time gear. Rezi trudged in and fell onto his bed.

"I need some sleep before I turn into a spirit myself..." he complained. I patted his head.

"It's okay, just don't think of creepy pokemon, that gives you nightmares." I said, smiling. Rezi flicked his ears back and looked at me.

"Curse you, why did you bring up creepers?" Rezi hissed. I felt kind of guilty now.

"Sorry Rezi. I thought it would be funny but I guess not." I sighed. Bolt laughed slightly. Chimecho suddenly knocked on the door.

"Starlette, since I have to leave soon, you have to make supper today, tomorrow and the day after, got it?" Chimecho asked. I nodded and Chimecho flew off.

"Well, I guess I should start making supper. Have fun sleeping and making a time gear charm." I sighed, walking into the mess hall. I looked in the stove and saw the slightly burnt coals. I used Flamethrower to start a small fire to warm up the stove. The wisp flew up to a shelf and sat down, watching what I was doing.

"Now will you sing with me?" it asked, it's voice was ghostly now.

"Um, sure. What do you want to sing?" I asked, not really wanting to sing.

"Do you know the song Matryoshka?" it asked. I nodded. It started to sing. We took turns singing the different parts of the song and I hadn't realized until now how odd my voice sounded when I sang. When we were done with the song, the wisp swirled in a circle and giggled. I smiled, continuing to cook. I managed to finish cooking after two hours so I covered everything and put it in the fridge. I yawned and walked back to the room and the wisp followed me, very happy now that I had sung with it. When I walked in, Rezi was sleeping and looked like a snail and Bolt was starting to cut some of the gem now that he had the outline.

"Um, why is he snailing?" I asked. Bolt shrugged, very concentrated on the gem. I poked Rezi in the ribs, trying to wake him up but to no avail. I sighed and looked over to the wisp. It yawned and floated down to my bed. I sighed and looked around the guild for something to do but no one was awake. I decided to take a stroll around town yet there was nothing to do. I decided to go to Spinda's Cafe and socialize with any teams there. There was a few customers but the most notable was the five member team at one table. The team had a Flaaffy, two Pikachus, a Ledian, and a Cinccino. They noticed me and called me over.

"Hey there, are you from Wigglytuff's Guild?" the Ledian asked. It was obvious she was the leader.

"Yeah, I'm Starlette and the leader of Team Timegear. The other two are at the guild." I sighed.

"Oh, we're Team Spiral. I'm Cecilia." the Ledian introduced. She was wearing a teal bandana even though it was winter. It had black swirls on it.

"I'm Derek." one of the Pikachu twins introduced. He was wearing a red, plaid scarf and a black fedora.

"I'm Lina." the Flaaffy introduced. She had a white bow loosely around her neck. It had small pink designs on it.

"I'm Samuel." the other Pikachu introduced, obviously way calmer than his twin. He wore a black plaid scarf instead of a red one. He was wearing a necklace with a steel ring on the end of it.

"And I'm Jaclyn, pleased to meet you!" the Cinccino introduced, smiling. She wore a pink scarf that was tied at the end to look like a bow. It had dark purple splatter paint marks. I then noticed something about the twins.

"By any chance are you related to Boltvor?" I asked.

"Hell yeah he's our cousin. The last time we saw the crazy kid was two years ago. I still have no idea how he floats though." Derek laughed.

"Yeah, it is pretty weird. Maybe he has the ability Levitate." Samuel yawned.

"No, he has the abilities Static and Lightningrod, remember?" Derek asked.

"Oh, that's right." Samuel laughed. I suddenly saw Rezi sit down by me.

"Who is this?" Cecilia asked.

"Oh, this is Rezi. He's on my team." I laughed.

"Wait, aren't you Team Spiral?" Rezi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jaclyn asked, smacking Derek for putting his arm around her.

"Aren't you one of the best teams of the Exploration Federation?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were recruited by Team Musketeer directly since we one of the best teams to ever walk out of Wigglytuff's Guild." Lina bragged.

"Well, now my goal is to have a team that is 20% cooler than yours." I taunted.

"If you can go into Landslide Cave and make it out, you'll become pretty famous, like us. Well, not directly like us of course. But you'll get known." Samuel suggested, opening a giant map and pointing to a cave near the local Hot Springs. I noticed the map had two other regions on it.

"Wait, this is a map of the all-pokemon regions, isn't it? There's Olden Island, this region and the newest region that no one has found yet, right?" Rezi asked.

"Yep, we call it Urnava since it only seems to have pokemon from the human region called Unova. Urnava is such a funny word. Haha, Urnava." Derek mocked. Well, I now understand how Bolt got his humor.

"Um, that's nice..." I laughed nervously.

"Anyways, we are going to be staying at the guild while we move our team base here. The amazingness of the guild will be over 9000!" Derek cheered.

"Well then..." Rezi muttered.

"We'll see you around, okay?" Cecilia promised, leading her team out of the cafe. Rezi and I just sat at the table.

"Um, what do you want to do?" Rezi asked. I looked in my bag and got a Blast Seed and a Red Gummi.

"I'm going to order something, do you want anything?" I asked. Rezi got a Calcium and an Orange Gummi out of his Treasure Bag and handed them to me. I took them to the counter and I had Rezi's drink made first and then mine and I got the option to add a drink so I asked to add cherry pop. I brought the drinks back and handed Rezi his.

"Thanks. Anyways, why is Bolt making a time gear charm?" Rezi asked.

"He said it's a peace offering for the wisp or something, I really don't know. And the wisp made me sing with it when I was making supper for the guild." I sighed, drinking the smoothie.

"I know." Rezi stated, a small smirk on his face.

"Wait, how do you know...?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"I wasn't actually sleeping at first." he chuckled.

"You were listening to me?" I asked in shock, my face turning red. He nodded.

"Your voice is pretty." He laughed. I felt fully embarrassed now, I had no idea anyone would listen to me, or even want to listen to me.

"I feel like hiding now forever..." I muttered, laying my head on the table and covering my ears. Rezi patted my back.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my sister thinks she's a good singer but no, just no." Rezi comforted. I could almost tell that he was smiling and had his eyes closed, he almost always did that. I looked over at him and sure enough, I was right, he had that look on his face.

"I still don't know why you followed me." I muttered.

"The wisp told me to come to the kitchen and, yeah..." Rezi explained.

"Oh." I said, drinking the last of the smoothie. Rezi was still drinking what he got.

"Anyways, the wisp told me an odd story about itself." Rezi stated, changing the subject.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Well, when the wisp was a child, she was abandoned in the forest. She was found by an Altaria who led her to a cave. The girl and the pokemon stayed in the cave until nighttime and the Altaria led her farther into the cave and led her to the end of the cave. The top was caved in and in the moonlight, Jirachi floated obviously waiting for someone to arrive. Jirachi used her telepathy and asked the girl what she wanted to wish for and she wished to be able to play and be act like a child forever so she was turned into a wisp. It's pretty odd, why did she get turned into a spirit and not be given the power to never age?" Rezi explained.

"That is weird. Did she say what her name was?" I asked.

"No, she said she didn't remember her name because that happened nine hundred years ago." Rezi answered.

"Wow, that was a long time ago." I yawned. Rezi nodded.

"We should probably get back to the guild." Rezi suggested. I nodded and we walked back to the guild in silence. I went straight to the kitchen to get what I had made earlier since it was almost supper. I slightly glazed the stone container with Flamethrower to warm it up. I suddenly remembered something Laurena had taught me. Since I had a Ghost-type move, it should work. I closed my eyes and used the ghost energy in me. I suddenly felt like I was floating and I opened my eyes. I looked at myself and I was a ghost, somehow. I laughed and tried to float into a wall and that proved failure. I sighed and floated to my room. I managed to turn invisible and I started to float at the ceiling.

"Boooolt, Reeeezi..." I whispered in a ghostly voice.

"Wah! Who's there?" Bolt asked.

"It is I! Starlette! I have tuuuuurned into a ghost..." I whispered. I could see Rezi trying not to laugh.

"How did you turn into a ghost, oh dear spirit?" Rezi asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I was just baking some cake because last time I made it, someone ate it all. And Bolt, I know you stole the bubblegum from my messenger bag, give it back." I hissed.

"The cake is a lie though..." Bolt whimpered, throwing a pack of bubblegum through me.

"You idiot, cake is not a lie and I can't catch normal stuff." I sighed.

"You're not a ghost, you still have aura." Rezi taunted. I glared at him and floated down.

"I was trying to scare Bolt and you had to ruin it. Curse you." I hissed. I turned back to normal and sighed.

"At least you aren't a Ninetales, then you could actually curse people." Rezi laughed.

"It's supper time, I need to find a bell now, sayonara." I stated, walking to the kitchen. I managed to find a bell and I started ringing it like a crazy person. I laughed to myself and placed it back. Everyone filed in and grabbed different poffins. I had managed to make gummi frosting by melting a variety of gummis at different times and temperatures. It wasn't fun. I suddenly noticed that Dugtrio and Diglett weren't here either but Team Spiral was.

"Star, I thought you said you made cake." Rezi said. I laughed.

"I was kidding. I don't remember how to make cake. I couldn't find any cookbooks either. I'm a failure at cooking." I laughed. Bolt was just staring at his cousins from across the table.

"I hope you know that since it's holiday for us guild members, I'm challenging you two to a race right after supper." Bolt warned.

"Whatever you want, purple-eyed." Derek taunted.

"I'm not really into racing, I'm more of the brains for this team but I guess. Can we wait a few minutes though? I don't want to cramp up." Samuel sighed.

"I can't believe you're actually visiting again!" Wila exclaimed, sitting next to Lina.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, hasn't it, little sis?" Lina laughed. I smiled and when everyone got done with supper, Bolt, Derek, and Samuel went to the track and started to get ready to race. Rezi and I just sat on the sidelines. There was thunder rolling in the distance.

"It feels like this has happened before. Only this time, I can feel electricity in me. I blame Bolt for always zapping me." I sighed. Rezi laughed. Cecilia and Jaclyn sat down by us.

"So, who do you think will win?" I asked.

"Well, if I was out there, I would defiantly win. However, since I'm not out there, I think Derek will win." Cecilia laughed.

"Cecilia, you should join!" Derek yelled. Cecilia laughed and flew to a spot next to Samuel on the track. Derek threw his fedora like a throwing disk and it landed onto Jaclyn's head.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" I yelled. They took off. Derek was in first, Cecilia in second, Bolt in third, and Samuel quite behind them in forth.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone was faster than Bolt or Luster and Mist." I murmured, starting to wonder how the twins were doing at the Olden Island. Bolt suddenly started zipping even faster like he had drank an energy drink. Bolt started using Volt Tackle to run faster than what he was and he passed Cecilia to get second place. Derek frowned and started using Volt Tackle himself to gain some distance from Bolt.

Suddenly, as if Zapdos wanted this scene to be almost the same as last time, a lightning bolt hit Bolt. Bolt's Volt Tackle suddenly became engulfed in blue electricity and he zipped directly to where Derek was and smirked, managing to get an inch ahead of Derek and crossing the finish line first. Bolt tried to stop right away but he seemed to trip over something in the air and started rolling onto the ground and into a tree. We all ran over to Bolt and check on him.

"Owwwwwwwwww..." Bolt muttered.

"Uh, is he okay?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." I said. Bolt sat up and glared at me.

"No, I'm not fine." Bolt growled.

"Well, we should all get to bed, tomorrow we have all kind of stuff to do." Derek suggested, taking his fedora back from Jaclyn. We all walked back to the guild and into our own rooms. I pretended to fall asleep because I had an errand that was etched into my mind. When I thought my friends were asleep I stood up and opened the window, sending a small breeze of cold air inside. I jumped to the closest peg on the cliff and closed the window behind me, but not fully so I would be able to get back inside. I jumped to each peg. When I got to the top, I started running to the Crossroads and ran past the Hot Springs as fast as I could, trying to arrive to the Landslide Cave before it was even close to morning, that would not end up well if I wasn't back by then. There would be a wide spread search for me. I heard crackling of coals sound right by me and I looked over. The wisp was floating next to me with a smile on her face. I slowed down incredibly.

"Wait, why are you following me?" I asked.

"I know where you're going. A landslide will lock you in and there won't be any light so I decided to help you! You'll thank me later." the wisp giggled, her voice sounding like sparks. A flash of lightning hit a few yards away and it was snowing slightly.

"Oh joyful..." I muttered.

"You know, you should start running again, I'm following you..." a menacing voice whispered.

* * *

**_Haha, hey people that actually read these! There are quotes here, there, everywhere. Anyways, this is the first cliffhanger of this story. What is the odd voice thing you ask, that is to be answered next chapter for a shadow battle. Don't ask why I called it a shadow battle. Anyways, I have realized that this story is tons better than the one I tried to write when I was a little 2nd Grader. That one sucked so much that it has been burned in the digital dumpster. Oh yeah, Team Spiral is not mine. That team belongs to my cousin that demanded them to be here or else he would make me play Escape from Lavender Town forever. That game is terrifying... Anyways, this is Keyla 05 saying until next time, nya!_**


	17. Truth and Dare

Starlette's P.O.V.

The instant I heard the voice I turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. I found no one to my surprise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Y-yes. I really hope that wasn't Zoro..." the wisp whimpered, her voice sounding like the flicker of a candle. I continued walking, terrified not only because of the voice but because of the occasional thundering in the background also.

"Who's Zoro?" I asked.

"He's a Finder that went rogue. Normally, Finders only use their powers to find people and pokemon that have an excess of any of the powers of the legendaries. However, Finders can find normal pokemon because every pokemon has an average amount of these energies which is quite small. But since Finders can see the energies, Zoro uses his powers to hunt down pokemon and drain them of their energies. It's scary..." the wisp explained. I saw something dark run a few yards away.

"I think I saw something run ahead of us..." I muttered. A ball of blue energy suddenly hit me and I got engulfed by a black, transparent sphere.

"Mistress!" the wisp yelled, floating towards the orb only to be zapped upon touch. A tall pokemon walked towards the orb that contained me. It had glowing blue eyes.

"Who are you?!" I exclaimed, an electric pulse zapping me.

"As your little wisp told you, I'm Zoro, top Finder and top assassin. You have quite the amount of time energy, don't you? Very lucky for me because of time going wacko, I never thought I'd see another pokemon with time energy again." Zoro cackled. I could tell now that he got closer that he was a Zoroark. I looked down at my paws and I noticed how bad I was shaking.

"If my friend were here he would beat you up." I hissed, knowing that Rezi could, but he would probably be way too scared. I suddenly remembered something. Rezi said he could see aura and sense emotions. And I had learned how to use telepathy, maybe this would work. I sent my thoughts toward the guild and to Rezi's mind.

_"Rezi! I need help here. I'm really close to Landslide Cave, please help!"_ I yelled in my mind, hoping it would work.

"Hm, I can sense how you feel about your friend. Your aura clearly shows it, you have a crush on him, don't you?" Zoro asked, tilting his head.

"How can you read my aura?" I asked, confused how he could possibly read it.

"My ex-girlfriend taught me how. Same as she taught me how to control my powers. Big mistake on her part." Zoro laughed. I could almost feel myself slipping away, why did it have to end like this? I closed my eyes, unable to keep them open.

* * *

"Starlette! Wake up, please..." a soft voice whimpered. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Rezi with a desperate look on his face, obviously wanting me to wake up. I noticed it was still dark.

"Where am I...?" I muttered. Rezi instantly hugged me, sobbing softly.

"Thank Arceus you're okay." Rezi sighed in relief, releasing me from the embrace.

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"You're still near Landslide Cave. I got here after you blacked out and I attacked Zoro. He said he'd still be following you to get the rest of your time energy so he probably didn't run very far." Rezi explained. I got up slowly and my heart felt faint even though it was beating faster than usual.

"I need to get into Landslide Cave. I have an errand that is only for me." I stated. I tried going but Rezi stopped me.

"You can go, but I'm going with you. You can't stop me from going with you." Rezi said, a concerned look on his face.

"Okay..." I muttered. I walked forward to the cave and Rezi followed me. Right when we walked into the cave, a landslide of rocks blocked to entrance so no one could get in or out. The wisp floated to the side, lighting it up.

"I think this is one of the original dungeons. Some of the newer ones just have a blocked entrance but the older ones are an actual maze. It's way different than the other dungeons we've been in. It helps that the wisp is volunteering to be a lantern since there isn't anymore natural light." Rezi laughed. The wisp giggled with him, making a face so it looked like a cat.

"My head hurts, I don't wish to hear facts of useful knowledge." I complained. Rezi smiled and continued walking. My stomach suddenly started growling. I started searching my messenger for a gummi or an apple. I managed to find a red gummi luckily.

"Um, why are you trying to eat something at midnight?" Rezi asked, obviously confused.

"I think my energy is trying to recover." I stated, starting to eat the gummi. When I got done eating it, I started sniffing the air.

"What?" Rezi asked.

"I smell the stairs." I said, looking around for where the scent was stronger.

"Um, may I ask how?" Rezi asked. I shrugged, going to the right from the room we were in. That room had the stairs in it to my surprise. We continued through the dungeon and my weird ability helped breeze through it. When we got to the end of the dungeon, I saw tons of giant piles of treasure.

"Wow, there's a lot of treasure..." Rezi muttered. I nodded. Rezi suddenly looked around, his ears perked. He suddenly took off running to a pile of treasure and hid. I decided to do the same but I went to a different pile. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed. He looked around the corner of where he was hiding.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something." he whispered. I nodded and looked at the pile and saw a silver watch thing. I grabbed it and opened it, revealing the timer and clock. It showed that the time was 1:30, I think. And the timer seemed to be counting days. It showed that it had 363 days which was odd. I placed it in my messenger bag. I grabbed some other stuff and placed it all in my messenger bag. Suddenly, the wisp flew into the messenger bag. I looked over at Rezi and he ran over to me.

"What?" I asked, whispering.

"Shh." he hissed very quietly. I looked around the pile and saw three pokemon. I saw a Gengar, a Gardevoir, and Laurena. The Gardevoir had long hair than normal and had pitch black eyes.

"Laurena, why are we here?" the Gardevoir asked, a mystical tone to her voice.

"Well, I don't know. I thought I felt three different powers, all of them familiar. One was dark though. Rudy, can you feel any darkness?" Laurena asked.

The Gengar whom I assumed was Rudy said, "I can slightly, but the darker one seems distant from the other two. What do you think, Ophelia?"

"Well, I think the dark one is Zoro, sadly. He must be chasing the timeling. They hardly exist anymore. Dialga wasted all of the abilities on the ones from Olden Island." the Gardevoir sighed, obviously the one named Ophelia. I looked at Rezi and he looked very guilty for eavesdropping.

"Yes, Zoro is the dark one, I got attacked by him and he has started to follow me..." a familiar voice said. I looked over and Aura was standing with the others now, a few cuts on her back and arms. Rezi closed his eyes.

"Great, I have to deal with him. I'm still mad at him for everything." Laurena hissed.

"I don't fully know if he is following me though, I may just be panicked." Aura sighed.

"I sense a disturbance in time..." Ophelia stated, rubbing her head. My stomach suddenly started hurting and I fell over. Rezi looked at me, obviously concerned.

"A time gear was stolen, wasn't it?" Rudy asked.

"I'm afraid so. This one was the one in Limestone Cave. Now can we stop him? I'm getting tired of getting headaches whenever he steals the gears." Ophelia hissed.

"No, I promised not to be the one to overthrow him." Laurena said.

"Wait, I think the two are somewhere near here. The time one seems to be living faintly, she almost seems to be in pain..." Ophelia explained. Rezi looked at me and it was correct, my energy seemed to be waning even though I thought I was better.

"You can tell it's a girl?" Rudy asked.

"Yes, and the other is male. I don't know who they are though. I can try to get to the girl's mind though." Ophelia sighed. I tried locking down my mind but it was hard to concentrate so it didn't fully work. I felt my mind get attacked until it disappeared almost instantly. Rezi's eyes were glowing faintly.

"Hm, I think the boy protected the timeling. Now my head hurts more." Ophelia complained.

"Wait, if he attacked you, that must mean you can tell more about him. What about the girl, who is she?" Laurena asked.

"I kind of got in the girl's mind but if the boy wasn't there, I still wouldn't know anything about her. Her mind was very jumbled and complex, almost like Rudy's. But she seems to be fiery yet spiritual. It's odd. Actually, the boy may have had a worse mind, almost like a true psychic. Yet he was a full-on fighter. But he seems to be a spaceling, I don't know though." Ophelia described.

"Wait, the boy seems to be like my brother! Well, what you described anyways." Aura exclaimed. Rezi's ears perked.

"I think it's odd that a timeling and a spaceling would even get near each other since Palkia and Dialga are such great enemies." Rudy said.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered. Rezi nodded, his eyes no longer glowing. To our luck, the warp pad wasn't very far, but the treasure piles were far apart. I searched for Invisible Seeds in my messenger bag but found none. I _did_ find a Pure Seed though.

"Oh no, are there any others?" Rezi whispered. I shook my head.

"Can they see aura?" I whispered.

"My sister can and Ophelia might be able to." Rezi replied, his voice quiet. I placed the Pure Seed in my mouth and grabbed Rezi's paw. Luckily, my plan worked and we warped right onto the warp area and then we again warped into our room at the guild.

"I don't want to warp ever again. I really hope that Laurena and Aura don't ask us about it eventually. And who was Ophelia and Rudy?" Rezi asked, changing subjects multiple times.

"Bah, slow down on the changing of subjects. I have no idea about Rudy and Ophelia though. And why was Ophelia calling me a timeling? It's not even word! Neither is spaceling. Oh well, I better try to get some sleep." I yawned.

"Yeah, goodnight." Rezi yawned, laying down. I fell asleep and had dreams about the four fighting Zoro.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up, I realized my friends were nowhere to be seen. I sat up and yawned, suddenly hearing the large amount of chaos coming from the front room. The wisp was fast asleep right by me so I stood up slowly and peeked my head around the corner. I noticed that they were crowding a giant Ghost-type and that everyone seemed so glad that he was here. I shrugged and went back to my room and looked through my stuff when I suddenly found a black stocking hat that I hadn't ever seen before. I looked in it and found a folded up note.

_Well, I see I correctly sent the hat if you are reading this note. I hope everything is going well on your side. Say hi to friends for me!_

"Um, that was weird..." I muttered, folding the paper and placing it in my bag. I placed the stocking hat on my head and looked in the small pool of water to see how I looked. I looked quite weird actually and the hat slightly covered one of my eyes.

"Good morning Starlette!" Rezi exclaimed. I jumped and the hat slipped off my head and into the small pool. I sighed and pulled the hat out of the small pool. Rezi walked over to me, I could tell because I saw his reflection in the rippling water.

"Sorry..." he muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"It's fine. Who is that guy?" I asked.

"How do you not know him? He's Dusknoir, the one-pokemon exploration team!" Rezi exclaimed. I laughed nervously.

"I can't read the Newsletters we always receive. I think they should make one in Unown-script or English." I sighed. Rezi smiled but something seemed to be on his mind.

"Um..." he muttered so quietly I thought I had imagined it.

"What?" I asked, completely clueless if he was trying to tell me something. He laughed slightly.

"Nothing, I had just thought of something but it just slipped my mind." Rezi laughed, walking out of the room. I tilted my head, that was weird. I shrugged and walked into the main room.

"Vulpix, why did you sleep in?" Chatot squawked.

"My name is Starlette, not Vulpix. Anyways, have you ever heard of actually getting some sleep? It's very useful." I growled, walking past him. I stood by Charge, being bored out of my mind.

"So, what do you think of Dusknoir?" she asked.

"I don't know who he is. I just woke up, you know." I laughed.

"I don't trust him one bit. He seems almost _too_ nice. And he has no sense of humor! He does seem smart though." Charge sighed. I laughed again.

"Anyways, Rezi seems to be acting oddly today, don't you think?" I asked. Charge tried not to laughed.

"I know why. It's because Bolt dared him something that I swore not to tell you. That's why Rezi is talking to Bolt, it has to do with the dare." Charge giggled. I frowned.

"Tell me what it is, I hate being clueless!" I ordered. Charge sighed.

"Since you're my friend, I'll give you a clue. Then you'll have a clue instead of being clue_less_! Anyways, it has to do with what you think of each other. Bye!" Charge exclaimed, skipping away.

"Um, okay then..." I muttered, very confused. The clue she gave made no sense, or maybe it was because I was still sleepy. I glanced over at Bolt and Rezi and I almost started laughing. Bolt was hitting Rezi in the ears with an annoyed look on his face. Rezi was just looking at him like he thought Bolt was crazy. I walked over to them, wanting to try to hear something that might help me find out what the dare was.

"... And you are going to-!" Bolt exclaimed, no longer talking once I walked over.

"He's going to do what?" I asked. Rezi snuck off since I distracted Bolt.

"Oh great, you made the dared one run off. Good job." Bolt hissed.

"Bolt, I want to know what the dare is. Tell meeeee." I complained.

"No, the awkwardness is funny! I will give you a clue though. Even though Charge did like the traitor she is. Anyways, Rezi will never say anything involving it. Have fun trying to guess it!" Bolt exclaimed, flying out the window.

"I really hope I'm just dreaming..." I muttered, confused why everyone was escaping in odd ways. Rezi walked back over, a small smile on his face.

"So, have you figured out the dare yet?" he asked.

"No, what is it?" I asked, hoping Rezi would tell me it.

"Um, it's nothing." he laughed. I sighed, giving up on the dare.

"Wait, does Alec know what it is?" I asked. Rezi nodded. I started laughing and ran around the guild looking for either Alec or Weather. I ran around and found them egging Chansey's Day Care. Weather was in her sunny form and Alec was launching eggs with his tail. I walked over to them kind of confused.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting revenge for all the times I had to have my mouth washed out with soap. I am free from that place!" he yelled, handing me some eggs that I could throw.

"What kind of eggs are these?" I asked, staring at one of them.

"Oh, they don't have tiny pokemon in them, don't worry. I'm not that cruel." Alec laughed. I placed them back, not really wanting to be part of the egging.

"Anyways, what did Bolt dare Rezi?" I asked. They both started laughing and Alec dropped the egg he was going to throw into the new layer of snow.

"I can't tell you, sorry. But here's a hint. You should probably read Rezi's mind if you want to find out what it is." Alec suggested. I kind of expected him to escape in an odd way but he just continued chucking eggs at the small building. I looked at Weather and she was just laughing.

"Um, can you give me a hint, Weather?" I asked.

"Sure! Rezi is way to embarrassed to ask you but he thinks about the different outcomes constantly. He actually said that when we asked him. Anyways, begone with you!" Weather teased. I laughed and walked around town, trying to piece the clues together. When I wasn't paying attention, I walked into someone, knocking us both down.

"Ow..." I muttered. I looked forward and noticed I had walked into Aura. She seemed quite surprised to see me. She had the same cuts she had from last night.

"Oh, hi Starlette! Sorry about that." she laughed.

"It's fine, I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, helping me up.

"Just trying to find out what my friends dared Rezi, I don't know what it could be though." I replied. She tilted her head.

"I might be able to help. What are the clues that you've been given, if any." she asked. I told her all of the clues I had been given and how Rezi was acting oddly. Aura suddenly burst out laughing.

"What is it?" I asked, very confused.

"He has been dared to ask you out! However, since he is so shy, he keeps changing the subject. This is so funny!" Aura laughed. I felt my face get warmer in embarrassment.

"Oh..." I muttered. Aura started another laughing fit.

"And you like him too! This is so priceless." Aura laughed.

"Sh-shush..." I whimpered.

"Anyways, I was just going to look for you and Rezi to ask you some questions. I think Rezi is looking for you anyways. I can sense his embarrassment and it's just making me want to mess with him when we find him. I won't though because I'm nice." Aura rambled. Rezi walked by us, barely glancing at us.

"Rezi, get over here!" I called. He sighed and walked back over.

"Well, follow me brother and brother's crush." Aura teased.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Rezi yelled, his cheeks kind of red. I laughed slightly. It took two minutes to get to Laurena's house today because of the pace we were walking.

"Laurena, I brought Starlette and Rezi!" Aura announced when we arrived. Laurena walked out of her cave with a tired look on her face, almost as if she was reading all night. I then noticed that she had a small cut under one of her eyes.

"Woah, what happened?!" I exclaimed.

"I got into a fight last night and, yeah..." Laurena sighed. I suddenly started to wonder if my dream was real or not.

"Oh, why did you call for us?" I asked.

"Well, by any chance did you two go to Landslide Cave last night?" Aura asked. Rezi and I looked at each other.

"I will be able to tell if you lie." Laurena stated.

"Um, yes. Why?" I asked.

"Then you two were the ones who were listening to us, weren't you?" Laurena asked.

"Y-yes..." Rezi sighed. Laurena sighed.

"Well then, you two now know you are elementals, right?" Laurena asked.

"Yeah. Why, is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No it's fine. Rezi, you know about your space ability, right?" Laurena asked.

"Um, sort of..." Rezi muttered.

"Okay, at least you know a bit about it. Do any of you have any questions?" Laurena asked.

"Yeah, who are Ophelia and Rudy?" I asked. The two walked out of the cave in worse shape than Laurena.

"They're my friends. Well, Ophelia is. Rudy used to be a human and I used to live on a mountain when I lived in Olden Islands. Ophelia used to be Rudy's pokemon and well, Rudy came to the mountain and grabbed one of my tails. I set a curse that was for Rudy but Ophelia shielded him. Rudy ran away in fear and I set a curse on him that almost destroyed the Olden Islands. It is pretty flooded now though but that is from Kyogre and Groudon's fights." she explained.

"Laurena almost got rid of the curse about a year after she had cursed me on accident but it still exists slightly. It's more of a good thing than a bad thing actually. She made it so the curse would be gone next year though." Ophelia explained.

"Yet she doesn't make mine go away." Rudy hissed.

"You deserve to stay a pokemon." Laurena growled.

"What will happen when the curse fades away?" I asked.

"Well, my eyes will turn back to their normal color. Also, Laurena's middle tail will loose all of it's color." Ophelia answered.

"Um, why is that?" Rezi asked.

"A Ninetales can only make nine curses. If the original target is shielded, they can still be cursed without using another of the special curses. However, once the curse disappears, the tail the Ninetales used to get energy for the curse will turn light grey and will turn dark grey at the top. Once a Ninetales uses all of their curses, they disappear from the space-time continuum." Laurena explained. I started rubbing my forehead because my head started aching.

"Starlette, you okay?" Rezi asked, putting one of his paws on my shoulder. I suddenly felt dizzy. I had no idea what I touched to activate the Dimensional Scream, but it this one was probably the worst one so far. The darkness took over my vision but nothing happened, no flash, not even more dizziness.

_"What happened, did I break it or something?"_ I wondered. Suddenly, the darkness started acting like glass and the white flash exploded the shattered glass effect. I looked around, finding myself in a room that seemed to be made out of pastel-colored energies. I noticed Rezi was right by me also.

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked, confusion in my voice.

"I don't know. What happened to the Scream?" Rezi asked.

"I have no idea, something broke in it though. Now I don't know where we are..." I muttered, slightly panicked. I could suddenly hear people talking.

* * *

"Sh-shouldn't the Scream have ended by now?" Aura whimpered.

"It was going to be a Dimensional Scream but her energy cracked. I don't know where they went." Laurena exclaimed, panic overtaking her voice.

"They went to the Realm of the Glitch. Remember Rudy, that's where you caught me when you were human." Ophelia asked.

"Wait, that means...?" Rudy asked. Laurena's face dropped.

"We need to get them out of their right now." Laurena stated.

"Why are you so panicked?" Aura asked.

"Missingno lives in the Realm of the Glitch!" she yelled.

* * *

"Rezi, did you hear them?" I asked. He nodded, a scared look on his face. He started looking around everywhere.

"Y-yeah, this should've happened on Halloween instead of Christmas..." he muttered.

_MRAAAAAANG!_

"What the heck was that?" I asked, my chest feeling tighter for some reason. Rezi started charging up a strong Focus Blast. I ran over to Rezi's side, terrified out of my mind. Suddenly, the room began to be consumed by white, purple, yellow and black pixels. Rezi blasted the Focus Blast at the pixels but nothing happened.

"No no no no no no no no..." I whimpered.

_MRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAANG!_

I suddenly realized I'd find out what it was like to get eaten by a giant pixel monster, but it didn't seem like it would be fun. However, we were hurdled back to Laurena's home before the monster could eat any of us.

"W-where am I?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh thank Arceus. I luckily got you both out without any bad things happening. What happened to you?" Ophelia asked.

"We almost got eaten by a pixel monster. What the hell was that thing?" I asked. I looked over at Rezi and he seemed almost as scared as I was.

"Language," Ophelia hissed, making me try to hide because of her soulless stare, "Anyways, that was Missingno. It is a mutated pixelation. I'm actually not fully sure what it is to tell the truth..."

"Oh..." I muttered.

"Well, Starlette and I should probably get back to the guild since we probably have to help decorate. Bye everyone!" Rezi exclaimed, gesturing for me to follow him. I walked next to him, not saying a word.

"So..." Rezi asked, trying to start a conversation.

"What?" I asked, still scared out of my mind from seeing Missingno.

"Do you know the dare?" Rezi asked.

"Maybe, why?" I asked.

"You're going to tease me now, aren't you?" Rezi asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"I don't know if I'm right about the dare. It's why I said maybe." I said. We walked past the daycare and saw Weather and Alec getting chased around by Chansey who was wielding a bar of soap.

"I'm so glad that I didn't participate in egging the daycare." I stated, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want to be chased around with a bar of soap..." Rezi laughed. We continued walking back to the guild without talking. I suddenly realized I had to make supper yet again for the guild.

"Rezi, want to help me make supper?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't know how to cook though." Rezi answered.

"I'm just going to chop up apples and other fruit stuff like that. I seriously don't want to make anything else." I laughed. We walked into the guild and directly into the kitchen. I started searching for berries and apples in the storage and Rezi just sat around, obviously not sure how to help. I laughed, balancing some of the apple and berries on my head and my tails. I flung them all into a giant bowl.

"Um, how can I help?" Rezi asked.

"Maybe you can help cutting the apples and berries, I have no idea. I would say you could warm up the oven but I'm not cooking anything." I yawned.

"Can I grab an apple?" Rezi asked.

"No. There's only thirty minutes until supper." I sighed. Rezi closed his eyes and the appendages on his head levitated slightly. I looked over and saw an apple slowly floating out of the bowl and over to Rezi's paw. Rezi then opened the window and blasted the apple out the window with Dragon Pulse.

"Um, why?" I asked. He shrugged and I continued making supper for the guild, managing to get done with it right before the designated time of supper. I started ringing the bell that was hanging on the wall. Everyone invaded the mess hall instantly. I suddenly noticed Dusknoir was staying here also making me a little spectacle. Everyone was going to start eating but Chatot started squawking, causing an uproar making us look over at him.

"Okay, since I have your attention, I have an announcement. Well, a time gear near Limestone Cavern was stolen last night. We still don't know who or what the thief is, but the guardian of the time gear said the thief fought with intense speed and agility. Sadly, he doesn't remember what he looked like." Chatot explained, making the the room instantly quiet.

"Um, may we start eating now?" Bidoof asked. Chatot sighed and nodded. We all started eating without that much enthusiasm. The announcement had left us very disappointed. Once we were done eating, we all went to our rooms for sleep and I yawned. However, we didn't sleep right away, no one seemed to want to even try to sleep.

"So, did you ask her?" Bolt whispered to Rezi.

"Nope, he hasn't yet." I stated, trying to prove that I could hear them. I suddenly felt something in my mind. It wasn't a thought or a memory.

_"Who is in my mind?" _I asked.

_"Rezi. I want to hit Bolt in the face for daring me. It's quite embarrassing actually."_ Rezi sighed telepathically.

_"Then why don't you ask the question? He'll stop annoying you then."_ I suggested.

_"Fine, I still think it's embarrassing. Um, I'll just pretend I said the question, what is your answer?"_ Rezi asked.

_"I don't know if what I think the question might be is the right question. If you don't ask me what the question is I'll ask Bolt so I can tease you." _I warned.

_"Fine... Um, will you go out with me?" _he asked.

_"I was right about the question! Anyways, the answer to your question is yes." _I answered. I started laughing suddenly.

"What is your problem?" Bolt asked.

"I knew what the question was, it's such an immature dare too." I laughed. Bolt started to laugh maniacally.

"I can tease you two now!" he cackled.

"You're stupid." I yawned. Charge stood in the doorway.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, want to join us?" she asked.

"Sure." Rezi said. We all walked into their room which smelled like soap. I suddenly noticed Alec was eating at least fifteen stale poffins.

"Why does it smell like soap in here?" Bolt asked. I suddenly remembered that earlier Alec and Weather were being chased by a soap-wielding Chansey.

"Let me guess, she caught you two?" I asked. They nodded. We sat around and started playing Truth or Dare. About an hour latter, we started to just talk about random things. Maybe after twenty minutes Chatot walked into the room and told us to go to our own room and get some sleep. When we got to our room, I still wasn't that tired.

"I'm so bored..." I muttered.

"Try to get some sleep, tomorrow we may have to look for the Time Gear thief." Rezi suggested. I sighed, laying down and trying to fall asleep but my thoughts did not want that to happen. Eventually, I decided to eat a Sleep Seed and I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_Well, this chapter was cool, right? Dusknoir has arrived at the guild and the third time gear has been announced stolen. We're moving slowly along for this story! Actually, I think I only have seven chapters for this one, it really just depends. Anyways, until next time, nya!_**


	18. Christmas Time is the Wrong Time

Starlette's P.O.V.

I suddenly woke up early in the morning to Bolt yelling at Rezi. I realized it was still very early but it was defiantly a new day.

"What the heck...?" I whined.

"Rezi blasted me with Dragon Pulse!" Bolt complained.

"I was having a nightmare well, kind of a good dream. I don't know how to describe it..." Rezi muttered. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I suddenly got a weird headache flash like I did two nights ago.

"Ugh, I think another time gear was stolen..." I hissed, holding my head. Rezi sat down by me and patted my back.

"It's weird that they've been stolen quite quickly. Don't you think?" Rezi asked.

"Yeah. I think it's also weird how I've only gotten headaches from the last two stolen gears." I sighed.

"I'm going to try to get more sleep. Rezi, don't blast me again or I'll electrocute you, got it?" Bolt questioned. Rezi nodded. Bolt laid down and instantly fell back asleep.

"We should try to go back to sleep, okay?" Rezi asked. I nodded and laid back down, falling back asleep, an odd dream awaiting me.

* * *

I seemed invisible here. A girl with curly, short brown hair was staring in the mirror. She had bright green eyes and slight acne. The girl was very short and wore a neon green tang-top and cutoff shorts that went to her knees. She had a sad look on her face.

"Hm, my appearance is terrible..." she muttered, looking around the bathroom for something. She didn't find anything though so she just stared into the mirror, an annoyed look taking over her sadness. She smacked the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, walking over to a couch and she sat down, picking up a white laptop and placing it on her lap. She then opened it and a colorful background greeted her along with a document. It had names on it and descriptions. I read all of the names, none were familiar. The dream seemed to pause so I read everything on the document.

One of the girl's names was Fari. Her personality according to the document said that she was incredibly shy but if someone angered her, her personality would turn fiery she and would attack whoever made her be in that state. Apparently, she could set anyone aflame just with her stare.

The next one was Kash. He seemed to be quiet and reserved. However, like Fari he could get vicious if someone teased him. His temper could be like the swaying seas instead of that of a forest fire. He was blind in one eye which caused petty schoolyard jokes to be spread and enforced.

There was another but it hardly had a description. Her name was Fern. However, the one with the oddest description was the one named Zeric. He was very powerful but he had reality breaks because of his schizophrenia. He was the result of kidnapping that changed him into his new form, the form of a confused child who saw only darkness and the commanding hallucinations. I suddenly noticed I could scroll the document down with my mind so I did, revealing a new virtual page. I suddenly saw three names that I noticed quite easily. They all had checks on them for some reason. This is what it said.

_Boltvor (Bolt) - Quite childish and a prankster. He loves to brag about his speed and how he can float. However, he can be very nice with the time calls for it, which it rarely does. He can get annoyed quite easily and his British accent would get worse the more he is annoyed. He's often called Bolty Volty because of his problems with zapping others uncontrollably._

_ Rezimon (Rezi) - Usually timid but a very smart and quick thinker. He has read almost any book with legends and lore, wishing to become more like the heros in the tales. However, he has a tortured past and his older sister being the only one that knew and felt bad for him. He doesn't enjoy being in forests where a fire could finish him like it was supposed to. He wants to learn as much as possible about the creation energies but a lot of it is in Unown script so he is unable to read it._

_ Starlette (Star) - She acts brave but in reality, she is very timid. At times, she tries to remember her forgotten past that has hidden itself forever. Ironically, she is scared of darkness. However, she is also scared of thunder and water. She is the daughter of two powerful people, but she doesn't know it._

I noticed the dream finally started playing again. The girl opened another document and started typing, but it was blurred, making me unable to read it.

"Seriously, why are you invading my house, character I made out of boredom?" the girl asked. I was going to speak but I found myself unable to.

"Oh, right. You can't speak to me for I am stronger than you. Actually, you could probably beat me up but I could easily delete you so you don't fight me. Anyways, begone to your real life. Mystery, me, is writing your fate. Shoo fox creature!" Mystery said. I suddenly felt myself being pushed out of my dream and out of my sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I sat up and looked around. The sun was starting to grasp the sky with its tentacles of light. I groggily walked to the window, careful not to step on any of my friend's sleeping forms. Outside, snow was falling very slowly and in small flakes. However, the sky caught my eye a lot more than the snow. The sky was a teal-ish color, but where the sun was rising there was a fiery orange. I smiled, suddenly remembering the treasures I had found at the cave and brought back. I grabbed the watch and placed it by Rezi and I grabbed two lenses that were obviously for goggles.

Bolt had always been complaining how he wanted to have X-ray goggles but he didn't want to get rid of the goggles he had. I found myself lucky that he took his goggles off every night so it would be easy to make the goggles better. Actually, I had already made it so the lenses would work so he'd finally be able to see through walls. I used Hex to get the old lenses out and put the new ones in.

I succeeded and went to Team Galaxy's room and placed things down for them. I placed a plate of stale poffins for Alec that were pretty much made from Yellow Gummis, I placed a Lunar Ribbon for Charge since she had said that once she could evolve, she would evolve into an Umbreon, and a barometer for Weather since she had wanted to become a meteorologist.

I then went to the room of Team Lightning and Sky's room and placed the items I got for them and went back to my room, laying down in my bed and staring up to the ceiling. The wisp suddenly flew over to me and sat down. I suddenly remembered the small plush I had found for it. I looked in my bag and handed it a Mew plush. It giggled and spiraled up to the ceiling.

"Thank you Starlette!" she exclaimed, her voice sounding like crackling embers.

"No problem." I laughed. I started to drift off into another dreamless sleep.

* * *

"EVERYONE, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Loudred announced, scaring me half to death. I woke up with no one in the room with me, slightly confusing me. I stood up with a yawn and walked to the commons room, only to find lots of my friends causing chaos. Charge was wearing the Lunar Ribbon on her other ear that didn't have her bandana and she was flying a toy helicopter around the room. Alec was eating a lot of the poffins. Bolt was staring at a wall that was pointing towards the sun and he was wearing a sailor's hat for some odd reason. I had no idea where some of my other friends were but I noticed that Chimecho had returned early making me instantly relieved. I looked out a window and saw that it was probably noon or so. Loudred and Chatot were drinking eggnog or something, probably frazzled by now. I suddenly saw Laurena, Rudy, and Ophelia talking about something so I walked over.

"Hi." I yawned.

"Hi there timeling!" Ophelia greeted, laughing slightly. I suddenly noticed Laurena and Ophelia wore silver scarfs and Rudy wore a silver bandana.

"Wait, are you three an exploration team?" I asked.

"Yep. Rudy was part of a dumb team called Team Meanies but he was eventually forgiven by the other members of our team." Laurena explained.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, there's Darwin, Fang, Seria, Palina and us. Of course, Palina had a huge rivalry with Fang. She probably hated him more than I hate Rudy." Laurena laughed.

"Why, because I'm human?" Rudy asked.

"No, because you made me waste one of my nine curses. And, if I hated you for being a human in the past then I would basically hate Darwin and Palina, but I don't because they are the leaders." Laurena hissed, making me laugh slightly.

"Anyways, what are the others like?" I asked.

"Well, Darwin is very quiet for being a Charmeleon. Fang is overly confident and always thought that he was the strongest of the team, but that makes sense since he is a Croconaw. Seria is a Marowak who has a huge lisp but she is one of the kindest people I've ever met. Palina is Darwin's twin but she is a Raichu, and she is a crazy partier." Ophelia explained.

"Wow. Anyways, I know this is a random question, but what are all of the energy titles?" I asked.

"Well, there's the Creators, the Messengers, the Protectors, the Finders, the Halflings, and the Takers." Rudy answered.

"What are the last two?" I asked.

"Halflings are made when only one parents has an abnormal ability and the others doesn't. Kind of like a demigod. Takers are the Finders' worst enemies. The take energy from almost every creature to stay alive. However, this drains the creature of it's life forces and they dissipate. Takers are basically assassins actually." Ophelia explained.

"Is Zoro a Taker?" I asked. Laurena cringed at his name.

"Half Taker, half Finder. About that, never go out at night on your own again, okay?" Laurena hissed.

"Yeah, I won't. It sounds like you are giving me a curfew as if you were my mother though." I laughed. Laurena tilted her head at me, almost as if she was confused why I said that.

"Let's just say, things will make sense soon." Laurena muttered, hardly audible. I was slightly confused at what she said but then I noticed a familiar, dark figure climb down the ladder. He turned around and I saw that it was Zoro, much to my distaste. His blue eyes almost pierced my soul. I looked over at Laurena and I noticed how she was glaring daggers at Zoro. I then realized there was a large rivalry between the two. He walked over casually to us.

"Merry Christmas everyone." he greeted, a fake tone in his voice. His voice sounded like a normal one, not a dark, menacing scowl like a few nights ago.

"Quit the act, Zoro. You aren't fooling anyone." Laurena hissed. He chuckled.

"Nice to see you too, Laurenas Milia." Zoro laughed.

"I go by the name Laurena, Zorous." she sighed.

"And I go by the name Mr. Taco." Zoro teased. I tried not to laugh at the statement.

"Begone, jerk." she warned. He shrugged, walking over to me.

"So, what's up, kid?" Zoro asked.

"I'm not an idiot, Mr. Taco." I stated. Zoro started laughing.

"I never said you were, Star." Zoro laughed.

"Wait, how do you know my nickname?" I asked, slightly scared that he knew me.

"Exploration newsletter came in today. They talked about your team in there." Zoro answered casually.

"Okay then..." I muttered, walking over to Bolt, whom was still staring at the wall.

"Hi." he said. I pressed a button on his goggles so they would be normal.

"Hey, do you see that pokemon over there?" I asked. He glared at me before looking at Zoro.

"Yes, what about him?" Bolt asked. I explained what had happened two nights ago and Bolt surprisingly listened the entire time.

"So, he tried stealing your energy?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust him at all. Anyways, where's Rezi?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at the Kecleon Market or something. He had to do an errand for Chatot." Bolt yawned.

"I have another question. Why are you wearing a sailor's hat?" I asked.

"Because I can, gosh." Bolt growled. I shook my head and walked out of the guild to the Market. Rezi was talking to Dusknoir and the Kecleon brothers. I suddenly remembered how much I didn't trust Dusknoir.

"Curse my trust issues..." I muttered before walking over to them.

"Finally decide to wake up?" Rezi asked when I arrived. I nodded.

"Hi Starlette." the green Kecleon greeted. I glanced at Dusknoir and he had the slightest skeptical look on his face.

"Hi." I replied.

"You must be Starlette. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dusknoir stated. Charge was right, this guy was boring and weird.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said. I suddenly had a telepathy moment.

_"She doesn't trust me."_ Dusknoir thought. I had to admit, he was pretty smart. It wasn't simple to tell what went though my mind sometimes. Azurill and Marill suddenly ran over to us, giving me deja vu.

"Hello Misters Kecleon, hi Starlette and Rezi!" Azurill exclaimed.

"Hello, what brings you two here today?" the green Kecleon asked.

"We were just going to the beach to get our missing item." Marill briefly explained.

"The item is a Water Float!" Azurill exclaimed, laughing.

"That's quite the rare item. I hope you two find it."

"Thanks sir." Marill laughed, the two brothers walking towards the beach.

"What's a Water Float?" I asked.

"A Water Float is a rare, signature item for Azurill. It's very important to any Azurill that owns one. That item must be quite important to them." Dusknoir explained.

"If only we could sell an item like that, our shop would be known worldwide! Pokemon would come from everywhere to buy our stuff..." the purple Kecleon fantasized.

"Yep. Starlette and I should probably head back to the guild. Bye everyone!" Rezi exclaimed, walking back towards the guild. I followed, yawning.

"I should probably warn you, Zoro is at the guild." I stated. Rezi cringed.

"Was he trying to take your energy again?" Rezi asked.

"No, he was joking around for some reason. He wants people to call him Mr. Taco." I answered. Rezi laughed slightly.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged. We walked into the guild and Zoro was talking to Bolt. Bolt was just nodding, obviously not listening.

"Star, Rezi, I see you decided to join us!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Yep, we returned..." I muttered, a fake smile on my face, trying desperately to not blast him with fire for saying my nickname. Laurena walked over to us.

"Zoro, leave. You aren't an explorer." Laurena hissed. As if to prove her wrong, he held a winged badge up that had ruby in it.

"It's deadly-looking, don't ya think?" Zoro asked, putting it up to his face, a sly grin on his face. Laurena glared at him.

"You're stupid." she muttered. Rezi, Bolt and I just stood there, listening to the argument.

"Stupid is a mean word, Laurenas." Zoro said. Laurena seemed to remember something.

"You three, I need to speak to Zoro alone." Laurena said. I shrugged and led my team over to Sky so us four could talk. Zoro and Laurena stood in the archway to the mess hall, completely oblivious to the mistletoe above their heads.

"Should we tell them about the mistletoe?" Bolt asked.

"No, Laurena would attack you." I replied, stating the obvious.

"There is something weird about them, don't you think?" Rezi asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be talking about one of us." Sky sighed. Zoro was the only face we could see of the pair's. He seemed to look guilty for some reason. The more I looked, I think he was glancing at me.

"They're talking about me." I muttered. Rezi looked at me, a confused look on his face.

"I'm not eavesdropping again, got it?" Rezi asked. I nodded, trying to concentrate on listening on their conversation.

"... I can't believe that's her. Are you sure?" Zoro asked, I think.

"Quite sure. She has amnesia, but she wouldn't remember us anyhow. If it weren't for her amnesia though, she wouldn't have met any of us, well maybe me." Laurena whispered. They were talking about me, why, I still had no idea.

"Couldn't we have talked at your place?" Zoro asked.

"No, I still have no trust in you, jerk." Laurena hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was her. I had orders to get her, I have to take them if I want to remain breathing, okay?" Zoro sighed. I stopped listening.

"Yeah, they were talking about me." I muttered.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. They were talking about my amnesia. Zoro said something about having to take orders from someone. I don't know anymore..." I muttered, feeling close to tears. Rezi gave me a hug, trying to make me feel better.

"Let's go over there." Rezi suggested. We walked over there and they stopped talking.

"You're standing under mistletoe." I stated. They both looked up and Zoro smirked. Laurena glared at him and blasted a flame in his face.

"You're hopeless." Laurena hissed, walking off.

"Baby come back!" Zoro yelled, running over to her.

"He's weird but funny, isn't he?" I asked. Rezi nodded, still suspicious of him. Meloetta floated over to the makeshift stage and started to strum on a guitar. She started singing something. It was pretty sounding but it was foreign so I had no idea what she was saying. Something suddenly floated onto my head. I grabbed it and noticed that it was an envelope. Rezi looked at it with me, almost as confused.

"What the..." I muttered. I turned it over and saw Unown print, those of which I could easily read. I sat down and opened it, revealing the letter. I unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

"'Have fun today, for everything shall change tomorrow, youngling.' It says it's from Aria. I have no idea who Aria is though..." I muttered, rereading the letter, looking for something.

"That name sounds familiar." Rezi stated.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe from a dream. Wait, I remember it now. You know how some of your dreams seem to be a message from someone?" Rezi asked. I nodded.

"Yes, why?" I questioned.

"I had a dream two days ago about how the world will be plunged into the darkness of nightmares. There was a tall creature and a shorter one. Both had blue eyes. There was a group of nine fighting against the dark spirits. Then, one of the nine suddenly moved out of place, introducing herself as Aria. She spoke of how I had to trust someone I wouldn't want to. She may have been talking about Zoro." Rezi explained.

"Wow." I muttered. He nodded, suddenly looking at the watch I gave him.

"This is really cool, thank you." he said, somehow knowing I had given it to him. I looked at it and the day count was way more than it was when I held it last time.

"That's weird." I muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"The day counter is way more than it was when I held it." I said, thinking aloud.

"Weird." he muttered, thinking of something. He suddenly remembered something, "I'll be right back." He walked off and I continued looking at the note. He walked back with something behind his back.

"Close your eyes." he said. I was skeptical at first but did so. He tied something in my hair.

"Okay, open them." he laughed. I suddenly felt protected way more than I was and looked over at a mirror. There was a glowing blue ribbon tying my hair into a ponytail.

"What is it?" I asked, quite mystified by how it was glowing.

"It's a signature item for Vulpix, one of the rarest ones too. It took a lot of bargaining with Croagunk to even get an offer. He still hates me from our first day here." Rezi laughed.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have touched the cauldron." I stated, recalling the memory. We laughed slightly and looked around for something to do.

"Want to go to my parent's house real quick?" Rezi asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, not like we have anything else to do." I yawned. We walked out of the guild and saw Zoro and Laurena arguing about something at the crossroads, not looking where they were going. They both walked into Dusknoir.

"Ow... Sorry, sir!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Sorry. Oh wait, great." she muttered, storming off, Zoro close at her heels. Dusknoir looked at them, chuckling. He floated past us. We laughed, walking to Rezi's house. He knocked on one of the posts and Michela opened the tent flap.

"Oh hello you two." she greeted, welcoming us in. When we walked in, Aura was wearing an oversized cloak and reading a book in footprint ruins.

"Ugh, Merry Christmas." Richard sighed.

"Nice to see you too Richard." I stated. Rezi tried not to laugh.

"Shush Starlette." he hissed. I shrugged walking over to Aura. She looked at me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What are you reading?" I asked. Rezi walked over.

"Oh, I've read this one. I don't think the theories are all that good though." he sighed.

"They make sense in my opinion." Aura yawned.

"Oh yeah, did you know that Laurena is part of an exploration team?" I asked.

"Yeah, her team is Guildmaster level." Aura replied.

"Another thing, do you know Zoro?" Rezi asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked, obviously unamused.

"He was pestering Laurena earlier. He also wants people to call him Mr. Taco." I laughed.

"Looks like he isn't being ordered around by the Dark Master." Aura sighed.

"Dark Master?" I asked.

"I'll tell you more later," she replied, "Mom, can we go to Laurena's home? I have to ask her about some of the stuff in these books."

"You can go. Just be back before dark so you can tell us which party you're going to." Michela yawned, making something in the kitchen area of the tent.

"Bye dad." Aura muttered. We walked out of the tent and on the path to Laurena's cave home before he could answer. When we arrive to the hidden area, Zoro and Laurena were still arguing.

"Hey, both of you, quit arguing!" Aura yelled. Zoro looked over at us.

"Fine..." Laurena complained. I looked up at the sky and saw Bolt and Sky fly overhead.

"Zoro, leave." Aura hissed.

"The Dark Master is calling me anyways. I wished he would've gotten rid of me instead of having to constantly do missions." Zoro sighed, disappearing in veil of shadows.

"Um, who's the Dark Master?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, no one has ever seen his face except for Zoro and his other top minions. It might be Darkrai, but I think he is still a noble legendary. I don't know though." Laurena sighed.

"Oh." I yawned.

"Starlette received a letter that appeared out of nowhere. It said it was from Aria. Does that name sound familiar?" Rezi asked.

"Where's the letter?" Laurena asked, a look on her face like she recognized the name. I handed her the letter and she read it a lot longer than I had.

"Well, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is a very long letter." she muttered.

"No it isn't, it's only one sentence." I laughed.

"Uh yeah... I'll give you the letter back tomorrow, I need to look through my scrolls and books for that name. Bye! Oh, Aura you can stay, I'm not dismissing you." Laurena hastily said. She started pushing us away from her house and into town.

"Gah!" I hissed, falling onto my face. Laurena apologized and told us to leave. We walked to the busy town square, looking for somewhere to go.

"Hm, are we going to Spinda's Cafe or staying at the guild for one of the parties?" Rezi asked.

"I don't know, maybe staying at the guild. We can go to Spinda's Cafe on New Years." I yawned. He laughed and we walked back to the guild. I suddenly saw a group of four speaking to Dusknoir. The group had a Charmeleon, a Croconaw, a Marowak, and a Raichu. We walked over to them.

"Oh, two members of Team Timegear. Nice to meet you two. By any chance, do you know where Bolt is?" the Raichu asked. Derek and Samuel rushed over to the Raichu and gave her a hug.

"Hi Aunt Palina!" they yelled in unison. Bolt and Sky then came down the ladder, obviously talking about some flying thing. Bolt glanced at Palina and hurriedly tried to fly down to the next ladder but she wrapped her tail around him and pulled him back.

"Boltvor Requiem, why didn't you send a letter back home to tell me you joined and exploration team?" Palina asked.

"Because I can't write in Unown print, mom." Bolt sighed.

"I can!" I exclaimed.

"Starlette, you aren't part of this!" Bolt yelled. I started laughing and went to the bulletin board that had the team spotlights. Rezi read the top ten teams and what they had accomplished.

"Number ten, Team Spiral saved a group of Grass-types from a forest fire..." Rezi read, his voice trailing off.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Number nine, Team Timegear received Gold Rank recently, one of the fastest lengths of time since this federation started." Rezi read. This shocked me, we were one of the best teams this month out of all the other, graduated teams.

"Wait, really?" I asked. He nodded, too shocked to speak. I started laughing.

"What?" Rezi asked.

"To think all of this happened because of me waking up randomly on a beach with no memory, excluding my name and the memory of being a human. So crazy how fate works, don't you think?" I asked. Rezi nodded.

"I'm glad fate worked how it did, because I would probably still stuck hiding from everyone. Those days weren't fun." Rezi sighed.

"Who knows where I would be. Maybe I would be a random kid living in a barrel inside a tree." I laughed. We walked down to the next level while Bolt was still being lectured. Charge was still flying the helicopter around and Alec was watching it fly in front of his face. Weather was teaching the drunken Chatot and Loudred how to sip eggnog fancily. I smacked the controller out of her paws with my tails and tried flying the helicopter around but it crashed into a wall.

"Starlette!" Charge yelled. She rushed over and turned it off so I couldn't fly it anymore.

"Darn it..." I muttered. I gave the controller back to her and sat down, now bored.

"Can I fly it now?" Alec asked, standing straight up.

"No!" Charge yelled, making the good choice of not letting him fly it. Chimecho set a plate of sugar cookies down on a table before going back to the kitchen.

"I'm tempted to grab one of those." I muttered, reaching for it. Charge smacked my paw.

"No." she hissed.

"That's your new favorite word, isn't it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"My favorite word is Googlethorpe! He's a cannibalistic pineapple." Alec exclaimed.

"I know. You've told us many times, Alec." Rezi muttered. Alec started running in circles before running head-first into a wall, instantly knocking himself out.

"Uh, is he going to be okay?" I asked, for once worried about him. Why, I have no idea.

"Eh, I don't know." Charge muttered.

"Hey, Alec, wake up." Rezi suggested. He woke up and sat forward, scaring Rezi half-to-death.

"The voices are speaking to me. They tell me to zap everyone around me." Alec stated in a monotone. He then used Discharge on us.

"Owwwww..." I muttered. Rezi fell into me, a dazed look on his face. Charge blasted Alec with Shadow Ball.

"Why'd you do that?" Alec asked, rubbing his face.

"Well, you electrocuted us because 'the voices' said so. 'The voices' aren't even real!" Charge yelled. Bolt climbed down the ladder with Sky flying down close beside him.

"Guess what guys. I survived a lecture from my mom." Bolt exclaimed.

"So hardcore." I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"So, aren't you and Rezi going to find a place to kiss?" Bolt asked, a smirk on his face.

"No. Aren't you and Sky going to do that though?" I taunted. He hissed at me and I started laughing. I walked over to a frosted-over window and saw that snow was starting to fall.

"It likes to snow here, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Not usually. It's just been snowing more this year for some odd reason." Rezi yawned.

"Oh. I'm glad that it isn't raining though, I hate water." I yawned.

"What's sad is that I actually don't mind it but I hate snow." Rezi laughed.

"Why do you hate snow?" I asked.

"Because it was snowing when a fire separated me from my family." Rezi muttered. The sun was starting to set and I had the urge to go outside.

"I'm going outside." I stated.

"No, Laurena told you to stay inside at night!" Rezi exclaimed, trying to stop me from leaving.

"She said not to go outside _alone_. You can follow me if you want." I suggested. He sighed, following me outside. Explorers were piling into the guild and Spinda's Cafe but we walked past them. I noticed the old gymnasium had a few pokemon walking into it.

"Isn't there a party over there also?" I asked. Rezi shrugged and I noticed that in the side there was a cracking area as well as some vines. I walked over to the vines and started to climb them.

"What are you doing?" Rezi asked.

"I'm going to pull a prank on whoever is here." I whispered, climbing the vines. Rezi sighed behind me and started climbing with me. When we reached the attic, we crawled over to the hole in the ceiling. There was two pokemon, Zoro and a Staraptor.

"Excellent, this place will make a wonderful base." the Staraptor cackled, his voice rebounding off of all of the walls.

"Yes, this gymnasium has been abandoned for ten years because of structure problems, but we can fix those." Zoro explained, regret tinged in his voice.

"We can. You do know we'll have to move base eventually, right?" the Staraptor asked.

"Y-yes, Master Hunako." Zoro stuttered.

"I sense something." Hunako muttered.

"What do you sense?" Zoro asked.

"A spaceling and a timeling. Looks like it's time for some dirty work." Hunako hissed, looking up. Luckily, Rezi and I ducked away.

"Hopefully this works." I whispered, grabbing Rezi's paw and exposing my ghost energy, turning us into ghosts. I turned invisible and Rezi hid in a painting. Hunako flew up into the attic, looking around.

"They were here. Heck, I can almost see time particles infecting this place. They make a trail through here. I can't see space particles though, hm..." he thought aloud. A Starly flew up into the attic before it turned into Zoro.

"I can't see the particles." Zoro muttered.

"Whatever..." Hunako squawked.

"We'll search later, we have to leave!" Zoro whispered, disappearing in another veil of shadows. Hunako did the same. Rezi floated out of the painting and I turned us back to normal. We decided to go to the party at Spinda's Cafe and met a few teams that seemed pretty cool. Sadly, teams from the guild, including us, had to return to the guild at 11:15.

* * *

**_Well, you know how I said I was on hiatus? It's more like semi-hiatus. I'll still post chapters but it will take longer than it was._**

**_Starlette: Mystery, how is my life changing tomorrow?_**

**_Me: I can't tell you, leave!_**

**_Starlette: Ugh, fine._**

**_Hunako: How do you pronounce my name?_**

**_Me: Hue-nuh-co. Now you leave also._**

**_Anyways, sorry about the crappy ending, I was tired from writing this. Also, thank you for viewing my story, it really helps me with my stress levels. Yes, I'm stressed from school and stuff, actually, who isn't? Well, this is all I have for now so until next time, nya!_**


	19. The Whole Game Has Changed

Starlette's P.O.V.

When I woke up, it was still quite dark out. Rezi and Bolt were still asleep. Rezi slept talked and he seemed to be battling man-eating cupcakes. Bolt was snoring terribly. I noticed that I had a horrible headache. Not a time-gear-stolen headache, but a different kind of headache. My throat was dry, almost as if I had been eating sand. I got up and drank some water from the small fountain in the room. Sadly, my head was still hurting. Rezi suddenly rolled over, no longer talking. I yawned, laying back down in my bed and falling asleep.

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled. I rolled over, not wanting to wake up.

"Starlette, we have to get up." Rezi whined. I looked at him and hissed, hiding my face with my paws. Bolt used Electro Ball on me, waking me up with a start.

"You jerk!" I yelled, prepared to use Fire Blast on him. Rezi sighed, grabbing Bolt by the ear and me by the tails to bring us to the commons room. We said our cheer and I yawned, glad that Rezi let go of my tails. Bolt was rubbing his ear.

"Team Timegear, you have visitors! Go outside to speak to them." Loudred yelled. I sighed, leading the way to the outside of the guild. Outside, Azurill and Marill were waiting for us.

"Good morning. What brings you here to the guild?" I asked.

"Well, you know our lost item?" Marill asked.

"Yeah, did you find it?" Rezi asked.

"No, but when we arrived at the beach, we found a note." Marill sighed, handing Bolt the note.

"'We stole your item and took it to Amp Plains! Don't think you can get there? Then go cry to your big-shot friends.'" Bolt read.

"Who would do that to you two?" Rezi asked. Marilll shrugged, obviously as confused as us.

"I used to live at Amp Plains, maybe we can visit my family while we're there." Bolt yawned.

"One thing though, the area consists of mostly Electric-types." Marill warned.

"Hm, we should be able to handle it. We can always make Bolt be the electric shield. Can't we?" I asked Bolt. He glared at me.

"You're the fire shield so shut up." Bolt hissed. Rezi sighed.

"Both of you, knock it off." Rezi ordered.

"We'll go look for the item now." I laughed.

"Thanks so much, Team Timegear!" Azurill exclaimed. I led my team to the plains so we could get the item. I looked at the canyon surrounding the entrance.

"So, we just go in there?" I asked.

"I better be the leader, I know the way." Bolt said, taking the lead.

"No you don't, dungeons change constantly, right?" I asked but he ignored me. I saw the tallest tree in the area and noticed we were walking straight towards it.

"Intruders!" a childish voice exclaimed. An Emolga soared at high speeds and tackled Bolt. A Pulsle and Minun dog-piled onto Bolt and a Pachirisu joined them. A Pichu just stood behind the dead tree they were hiding behind, peeking her head around the tree.

"Emmaline, Plus, Minus, Pachi, get off me!" Bolt yelled. The four got off him, giggling.

"Bolt, you've returned!" the Emolga who I guessed was Emmaline giggled.

"We're on a mission, Emmy." Bolt sighed.

"Can't you stay for a little bit?" the Pachirisu who I guessed was Pachi asked.

"Probably not. I'm sorry." Bolt sighed. I suddenly heard a rumbling coming from behind us. I turned around and saw a Donphan rolling straight toward us. I suddenly felt energy rising in me and I used Fire Blast towards the angry pokemon. To my surprise the flames were neon blue and navy blue. The Donphan was knocked out instantly and my headache got worse.

"Woah!" the Plusle who was probably Plus exclaimed.

"That was awesome." the Minun who was Minus gasped. The Pichu walked over to us.

"Aw, Angela, how long were you standing there?" Bolt asked, giving his little sister a hug.

"A while. Why can't you stay here?" she asked. Her eyes were a pastel purple.

"We have a mission to get a rare item for one of our friends." Bolt repeated.

"Can't you stay for just a _little_ bit?" Emmaline whined. Bolt sighed and looked at us.

"Um, I guess we can." Rezi said. The four cheered and Angela just followed us without a word. Plus tied a rope around Emmaline's feet and the twins held onto it when she took off into the air, pulling the twins through the air.

"Hey, it was my turn!" Pachi yelled, launching herself into the air with her tail and grabbing onto the end of the rope.

"Wah, someone let go of the rope!" Emmaline yelled. Minus suddenly lost his grip and started falling to the ground. Bolt zipped into the air and caught his brother. Angela watched her siblings fly through the sky.

"So..." I muttered.

"What's your team name?" Angela asked.

"Oh, we're Team Timegear." Rezi replied.

"That's a really cool name." she complemented.

"Thanks." I said.

"How did you make the fire that color earlier?" she asked.

"I don't really know, to tell the truth." I laughed nervously. She just looked at us.

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rezi asked.

"Because you look like you'd be really cute together." she giggled.

"Bolt has told us that before." I sighed.

"I'm the only calm one in the family. Minus and Plus are crazy. Emmy wants to be a daredevil, but I don't know about Pachi." she explained.

"I think we met your mother yesterday. Isn't her name Palina?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know..." she muttered, not knowing her mom's real name.

"I think you two are lucky to know your parents." I sighed.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Well, long story short, I had amnesia and I don't know who I am." I said.

"Yes you do, you're Starlette the human-turned-Vulpix, right?" she asked.

"No, like _who_ am I? Was I a thief, was I princess, was I bad or was I good? You know, stuff like that." I explained.

"Oh. That doesn't make that much sense." she giggled. I laughed and we walked into the giant tree. Palina was making some kind of tea, moving very sluggish. Angela ran up the stairs to her room.

"Hello you two." Palina greeted, turning around.

"Hi." I yawned, my head still hurting.

"I made some tea if you want any. It really helps with headaches." Palina offered. It was almost as if she read my mind.

"I'll take a cup of tea." I accepted, sitting down at the table. Rezi sat down by me and yawned. Palina brought three cups of tea for us. Bolt zipped down the stairs to avoid Pachi that was holding a makeup kit.

"Kids, quit running and flying in the house!" Palina ordered. Bolt sat down on a ridge for a door, still too high for Pachi to reach him.

"Mooooom, Bolt won't let me put makeup on him." Pachi complained, pouting. Palina sighed.

"They're on a mission, it would be embarrassing for them." she replied. Pachi sighed and stomped off. I took a drink of the tea and felt a lot better.

"What's in this tea?" I asked, quite amazed that the pressure on my head was reduced.

"Some herbs and berries from Fruita Losa." she replied. Rezi took a drink of it and yawned.

"It tastes good. Maybe, Cheri Berries?" Rezi asked.

"Yes, they are known for their sweetness there. Anyways, do you have to go soon?" Palina asked.

"Probably. We have to look for a lost item for someone in town and we don't want Chatot to know because he would yell at us for not doing guild work." I explained.

"Yes, Chatot sure is a pain but he's light." she laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not sure if she meant he wasn't heavy or if he was good and not evil.

"Well, he's good, non-evil, angelic, trustworthy and stuff like that." Palina answered.

"Oh. He doesn't like me so I wouldn't know." I yawned.

"We have to go now. I'll send a letter if anything happens, okay?" Bolt asked, floating off of the top of the door.

"Okay." Palina sighed, giving Bolt a hug.

"Mom, let go of me." Bolt ordered. I laughed slightly. Palina sighed again, letting go of him. We walked out the door, and Bolt floated out behind us and closed the door.

"Since there isn't hardly any trees, I'll fly to the top of this tree and look for the end of the dungeon." Bolt stated, zipping up to the top. He floated down after a few minutes and led the way. I noticed we hardly encountered other pokemon, almost as if they were scared of us. We arrived to another canyon and I noticed that the plains were made from a large opening in the canyon. We walked into a smaller room of the plains. I looked around for the item, but I couldn't see it. I saw a hilly area that reminded me of a teacher's desk, large and menacing. Everything suddenly turned dark and we hid behind the giant rock.

"Who dares enter our home?" a voice asked. I softly smacked Bolt in the face before he could answer.

"I think they went behind that rock, father." a younger voice stated. I felt the urge to duck down more, and the top of the rock we were hiding behind was blown into the wall, small sparks coming from the pieces. Rezi and Bolt fled to another rock but I found myself unable to move. Was I petrified with fear? No, it had to do with my headache, which was growing even worse than it was despite me drinking the tea. I felt myself starting to glow and I was taken into a vision.

* * *

I was standing at Laurena's house, still unable to move. Laurena walked over to me, but she seemed to look differently.

_ "Hello, Starlette. You are probably wondering why you can't move, but you have to see this vision. You are currently in something we call a 'Protector's Form.' You are safe from attacks as you see this vision, by the way. In the 'Protector's Form,' you are either finding your new energy or you are achieving great power. You are probably wondering if everyone has a 'Protector's Form,' but the answer is no. You are one of the six Protectors. Your element is time, like your ability. Since time is going haywire, you can't be sent to the dimensions to receive training from Dialga. You have to learn on your own until time is fixed. Another thing, I'm a Finder. That is why I have a huge rivalry with Zoro. The current Finders are: Palina, Fang, Seria, Darwin, Ophelia, Hidden, Rudy, Aria and me. I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you, but now you aren't allowed to tell anyone. Have fun with your battle..."_ she explained, sending me out of the vision and back to reality.

* * *

I looked around me, everything was a blue hue. Rezi was trying to get me to wake up and Bolt was absorbing all the electricity, sending it back to the attackers. I wanted to speak to them but I couldn't for some reason. I decided to attack all of them so we could find the Water Float and leave so I jumped into the air, only to have electricity fired at me. I somehow endured it and used Fire Blast on them. Bolt was using Dig on a group of Luxio. Rezi was blasting and knocking a few of the others out with Focus Blast. Luxray, who was the leader of the group, was trying to endure the time-imbued flames. The rest of Luxray's group was knocked out and I suddenly realized I was floating. I tried floating down but I ended up landing on my face. My "Protector Form' thing must've been fading because I found myself able to talk.

"We are just here to get a Water Float back for someone. It is here in the end of the plains. Let us get the item and we'll leave you alone." I commanded, my voice had almost a celestial sound. Luxray glared at me and prepared an electric move. I felt my form fade and the flames disappeared. I backed up to my friends. The Luxio stood back up.

"STOP!" someone yelled, blocking the strong Charge Beam before it hit us. The pokemon was Dusknoir, making me slightly annoyed. I was glad that I wasn't electrocuted though.

"Hm, a strong explorer." Luxray muttered.

"They're with me. They speak truthfully, let us find the item and we'll leave." Dusknoir offered.

"Fine. But you better be gone by the time we get back." he muttered, leading his clan farther into the canyon. I suddenly saw the Water Float on a rock and I grabbed. I smelled a horrid smell but it could've just been burnt flesh and fur.

"You three, get out here." Dusknoir commanded. Team Skull showed themselves.

"Chaw-haw-haw. We could beat the wimps no problem but with Dusknoir around, that might not be such a great idea. So, we're going to leave. Bye wimps." Skunktank ranted, leading his team the same direction Luxray and his clan went.

"I hate them so much." I muttered.

"Well, let's go back to Treasure Town." Rezi suggested.

* * *

"Thank you so much for finding our item for us. We don't have anything for you though..." Marill sighed.

"No, it's fine. We just wanted to find your item for you." I laughed. I heard Bolt start to mutter so I smacked him in the head.

"You are so cool! One day, I'm going to become an explorer like you three." Azurill exclaimed. We said goodbye to them and they climbed the ladder.

"We still have a lot of time until supper, what should we do?" I asked.

"I want to ask Laurena why you had an odd energy flare." Rezi stated.

"I know why that is." Dusknoir said. I jumped slightly, completely surprised that he was standing there.

"Oh, why is it then?" Rezi asked.

"Well, she is the time Protector. Starlette, do you have a time ability?" Dusknoir asked.

"Um, yeah. I have the time version of the Dimensional Scream, why?" I questioned, feeling quite skeptical.

"Then that made you a candidate for being a Protector." Dusknoir stated.

"Hey, maybe you can see your past now!" Bolt exclaimed. I hadn't thought of that.

"Why does she not know her past?" Dusknoir asked.

"Well, she had amnesia so she remembered nothing except her name and the memory of being a human." Rezi explained.

"H-human?" Dusknoir gasped. I thought I saw him smirk ever so slightly, but I pushed it away. I mean, I couldn't have known a weird, ghost pokemon, right? Suddenly, the siren for the changing of a board sounded. We walked over to see what outlaws were being taken down or added. The board turned back around and the distress call went off. All the guild members ran to the outlaw board. I found a picture of a Grovyle on the poster and read it aloud since it was in Unown print so Rezi could know what it said.

"'Grovyle is the Time Gear thief who has currently taken four of the precious items. He is responsible for causing time to stop in many areas and thus the killing of the pokemon in this area. It is not safe for normal civilians and low level teams to be near him. He is swift and cunning. Chase after him at your own risk.'" I read.

"The reward is 20,000 poke?" Rezi asked. I nodded, surprised that they had that much money on him. We all started talking about what we'd do with the money if and when we caught Grovyle. Chatot called everyone down to the commons room for announcements.

"Everyone, Dusknoir and I have been talking about areas where the Time Gears may be hidden. We have come up with different places. This evening, we're sending out Team Timegear and Skylar to Northern Desert, Sunflora, Bidoof and Corphish to Crystal Cave, and Loudred, Diglett and Dugtrio to Eastern Forest. We'll choose more places for the rest of you tomorrow." Chatot said, dismissing everyone. I sighed, leading my team and Sky to our room to prepare for an overnight exploration.

"It sucks that we have to leave without even getting supper." I sighed, trying to look for my blanket that had been lost for months.

"Yeah, but at least I get to join you three." Sky smiled, trying to be optimistic.

"Hey, have any of you seen my blanket?" I asked.

"No, you gave it to Bolt, remember?" Rezi stated.

"Bolt, can I have my blanket back?" I asked.

"I don't know where it is! It's been gone since the Waterfall Cave job." Bolt hissed.

"Ugh, I guess I sleep in the fire pit." I sighed.

"We aren't making a fire. We don't have enough thorns or sticks to make a fire, remember." Bolt stated.

"Well then, let's go to the desert and abandon Bolt." I yawned, leading three of my friends to the north. I suddenly noticed that we were in yet another dungeon because behind us a giant sand dune arose.

"Magic is everywhere!" Bolt yelled, running into a sand dune and getting his head stuck. Sky giggled and helped him get out of the sand dune. I sighed, walking next to Rezi, kind of tired.

"I'm going to be so cold tonight." I muttered. Rezi sighed, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about pulling your tails this morning, I just didn't want a fight early in the morning." Rezi apologized.

"It's fine. I wouldn't want fighting in the morning either." I yawned. We all walked in silence as the sun started to recede. When we finished the dungeon, we found ourselves in an area with quicksand pools, no visible way to get out.

"Um, where do we go now?" Rezi asked. It seemed like I had been here before.

"Into the quicksand pit." I stated without thinking.

"What?" Sky exclaimed.

"You know what, how's about we rest here for tonight and see if she regains some intelligence. She shouldn't have in the first place, being a Protector of time." Bolt mocked. I cringed in fury, was he seriously stupid enough to believe stereotypes?

"I sincerely hope you'll be polite enough to shut the fuck up." I hissed, gritting my teeth.

"I'll take first watch." Rezi said, changing the subject.

"I take second then." I sighed, placing my bag down so I could use it as a pillow. Bolt hissed at me and placed his stuff a few yards from me. Sky yawned and laid down by Bolt. About thirty minutes had passed and I still hadn't fallen asleep. The usual snoring from Bolt could be heard. I sighed and rolled over.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rezi asked. I had almost forgotten that he had take first watch.

"I can't sleep." I yawned.

"Do you need a blanket?" Rezi asked.

"No." I declined. He sighed and started digging through the Treasure Bag. I looked over and he put a blanket on me.

"Thank you..." I murmured, sitting up.

"No problem." he laughed.

"I still can't sleep though." I sighed. My pet will-o-the-wisp suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Rezi exclaimed.

"Hiii." the wisp greeted.

"We haven't seen you for a while, where've you been?" I asked.

"Reassembling." she stated.

"Oh." I yawned, not entirely sure what that meant.

"I know my name now also. I am Wisty." Wisty giggled.

"That's good." I yawned again, laying back down.

"Yep!" she smiled. I felt myself fall asleep before I could reply.

* * *

In a Dream

I looked around, finding myself in a foggy dreamscape. In fact, the fog was so strong that I couldn't see more than a yard from where I was standing. A small flash of light radiated right before me and an Espeon walked over to me. Her fur was completely white, she had bright blue eyes, and she had a pearl on her forehead. However, those weren't the weirdest things. She had small, angelic wings on her back which was odd since she wasn't a Flying-type.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she mimicked. I tilted my head.

"You are odd." I muttered.

"I wouldn't be talking, Protector." the Espeon stated.

"I only became a Protector today, how did you know?" I asked.

"One, I'm a Psychic-type. Two, I'm a soldier for the Creator." she explained lightly.

"Um, who's the Creator?" I asked, not sure which Creator she was talking about.

"Lord Arceus of course!" she exclaimed, clearly thinking I was stupid.

"Well, you could've at least said _which_ Creator it was." I shrugged.

"Hm, I guess. Oh well!" the Espeon exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Who are you?" she mimicked again. I suddenly remembered how I was asking myself that earlier today.

"I don't know..." I sighed.

"I do, you can't know though!" she laughed, shooting a little bolt at me before flying off.

"I won't..." I muttered.

* * *

"Everyone, we need to leave right now!" Rezi yelled. I jolted awake and saw someone jump into the quicksand pit. I put the blanket in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Bolt jumped up and Sky sat up and stretched. I ran and dove into the quicksand pit after the pokemon. Under the pit was a cave that was made out of sand. How it wasn't collapsing, I will never know. I suddenly saw that the ground was made out of obsidian.

"Ooh, shiny." I giggled, trying to get a piece. I was almost as giddy as a cat on catnip. Since I hadn't moved from where I landed, my friends landed right on top of me.

"We have to hurry!" Bolt yelled, leading us through the labyrinth. A large explosion emerged before us and the ceiling started collapsing. We all started running, trying not to get into dead ends or else we'd be trapped forever. Sky was freaking out because of her hatred of tight spaces.

"Sky, calm down." Rezi said. She ignored him and she led us into a dead end.

"Oh no, how are we going to get out?" I asked, eyeing the ceiling above us. Bolt hissed, using Dig to go through the wall. We followed him to get back on a legit trail, hoping that we wouldn't get crushed. I suddenly tripped and tumbled into a Kangaskhan statue, knocking myself out.

* * *

I was suddenly at where Laurena lived, again. Zoro was trying to destroy a seedling near her house. His fur was actually pitch black except for the odd triangles around his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ophelia yelled, using Giga Impact on him. Zoro dodged and Ophelia fell into the small lake. Laurena looked at me and waved before using Overheat on Zoro. When the flames subsided, Zoro was back to normal and coughed out smoke. Ophelia swam to the surface of the lake and just looked at me.

"Hi there, Protector." Zoro greeted, waving before coughing up some more smoke.

"Um, hi...?" I questioned. Ophelia splashed water in my face before I woke up.

* * *

"Wah!" I yelped, sitting straight up. Bolt was just laughing, holding a small flask that once contained water. Rezi was glaring at Bolt, obviously annoyed at him for doing that to me.

"Let's just keep going, the ceiling is made out of sandstone so it shouldn't collapse and kill us all." Bolt stated. Rezi suddenly started looking through the ability book.

"What are you doing? You can't read Unown print, right?" I asked, kind of confused.

"I think there's something in here about the Time Gears." he muttered. He stopped at a page that was in Footprint ruins.

"Um, what does that say?" I asked. He slammed the book and put it back, almost as if he was reading something that he shouldn't have.

"I-it says nothing..." he stuttered, leading us into the smaller, sandstone labyrinth. Eventually, Sky and I took the lead of our small group. It was mainly me because Sky was still freaking out. I could hear Bolt and Rezi talking behind us.

"What did that say?" Bolt whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rezi muttered.

"Can I at least read it?" Bolt asked.

"I guess." Rezi sighed, opening the book to that page. Sky stopped and to read it also. I sighed, knowing that I was unable to read it. Bolt had a laughing fit and Sky giggled.

"That is so funny!" Bolt laughed.

"What is?" I asked.

"The book, duh." he said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking, not caring if they were following or not. They eventually did follow again but when they tried to talk to me, I just ignored them. We arrived at the end of the dungeon and there was a large lake with a teal glow from the middle.

"We're here at last!" I exclaimed, looking up at the small opening in the ceiling that revealed the fact that it was dawn.

"So in the middle that must be the Time Gear, right?" Bolt asked, stepping forward. A pixie-like pokemon with a pink headdress shot from the lake and tackled him.

"Bolt!" Sky gasped, rushing over. The pokemon used Thunder but Bolt rerouted the course for the electricity because of his Lightningrod ability. Bolt pushed the pokemon off of him.

"Why are you here?" the legendary asked. I suddenly remembered from my book that the pokemon was probably Mesprit.

"To warn you that a bad pokemon is coming." Rezi hissed.

"You lie!" Mesprit yelled, his eyes glowing. Rezi growled ran towards him and used Quick Attack only to be blasted away with Blizzard. Rezi started charging up Focus Punch and Uxie took the chance to use Thunder, but again it was redirected to Bolt, who was just scratching his ear with his back foot. Rezi suddenly combined Dragon Pulse with move and punched Mesprit right across the face, leaving small flames behind.

"No, I won't let you take the Time Gear!" he yelled. A giant ball of light blasted Rezi in the face, dazing him.

"I find it funny that you think _they're_ Time Gear thieves." a mysterious, masculine voice chuckled. We all looked around.

"What do you mean?" Mesprit asked, glancing at an entryway on the other side of the lake.

"First of all, the Vulpix is a time user, why would she get rid of her power sources?" the voice asked.

"Hey, I have a name which is-" I hissed.

"I don't care." the voice interrupted. I saw someone jump into the lake. I dove into the lake and saw the owner of the voice was Grovyle. I knew that fire wouldn't work so used Extrasensory, trying to keep him from getting the gear. He used Bullet Seed to get me to stop the attack and I was hit in the face. He swam down and grabbed the Time Gear before shooting up to the surface. I swam up also. I looked back down at the lake, which was turning dark, and the darkness was extending. Mesprit teleported us to the area above the lake.

"I shouldn't have doubted you. Please, go help Azelf save the last Time Gear. I sent him a signal that you are a helpers and to beware of Grovyle. Azelf resides at Crystal Cave, hurry!" Mesprit urged.

"Okay. Sky, take him to the guild. We'll be fine on our own." I ordered. She looked at us before leading the legendary towards the guild. I led my team towards the cave, the teal sky turning into blue.

* * *

**_Ending is rushy, I know but I'm mentally and physically exhausted from Track training. However, a true athlete would power through the pain and reach their destiny! Anyways, who actually expected Starlette to be a Protector? Maybe, maybe not, I don't know. Also, on story status for this, 20 and 21 should be small chapters, 22 and onward is where you have to read even more! I'm sorry, I'm having an insanity moment for who knows how long._**

**_Random Fact: I'm the only one to get all 4's on our classes essay. It wasn't all that correct because of my ability to never understand basketball._**

**_Until next time, I am going to be lazy and just say goodbye._**


	20. Tainted Crystals

Starlette's P.O.V.

I stood in front of a cave that was possibly overflowing with crystals, heck, the cave itself could've been made out of crystals.

"Do you think he's already in there?" Rezi asked.

"I didn't see him on the way here, but we better get moving nevertheless." I sighed, walking into the cave.

"I'm kind of scared, what if he's already here, watching us..." Bolt admitted, glancing around.

"I doubt it. Plus I'll burn him forever if he is creeping." I warned, walking forward. I suddenly felt my odd remembering of the cave. However, my mind was almost warning me, pleading me not to continue. I brushed it off as fatigue and kept walking. The cave began to have separate rooms, each containing tinier caves that were homes.

"Um, which way do we go?" Bolt asked, looking everywhere. Rezi closed his eyes and the appendages on his head levitated.

"Follow me, we don't have much time left to prevent him from getting to the center." Rezi muttered, running straight through one of the larger tunnels. He ran straight into Aura, knocking both of them over. She had a Kirlia and a Gothorita follow her, both of which seemed half transparent.

"Um, what are you three doing?" Aura asked.

"We're on a mission so we don't really have time to talk." Rezi muttered. He seemed agitated for some reason. The two ghostly pokemon looked at each other and started giggling.

"He should calm down and turn back, don't you think?" the Kirlia asked.

"Yeah, calm down and go with the flow, kid." the Gothorita giggled.

"Kai, you already know that he won't calm down right?" the Kirlia asked.

"Well, he couldn't hear us so that's a reason Kim." Kai sighed.

"You two, behave." Aura ordered, looking at her friends.

"Are you talking to the invisible ballerinas again?" Rezi asked. Kai tried running towards him but Kim held her back.

"We aren't invisible, you're just too stupid to see us, retard!" she yelled, trying to kick him in the face.

"You just can't see or hear them because your space ability hasn't activated." Aura said in a nicer way than Kai. I started laughing under my breath and the ballerinas turned to me.

"Wait, you can see us?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Into her mind then!" Kai yelled and I suddenly sensed the presence of the two Psychic-types. I held my head in my paws.

"Aura, can you call off your friends? We need to capture the Time Gear thief right now." Rezi informed.

"That's not a good idea." Aura muttered. Rezi tilted his head, almost confused about why she would say that.

"What do you mean? What's a bad idea, calling off your friends or catching the thief?" Rezi questioned.

"Well, both. Kai would try to attack you again and challenging the thief isn't such a good idea. Both of your friends are scared about it also.

"What? Starlette isn't scared of a Grass-type, right?" Rezi asked me.

"To tell you the truth, I have a bad feeling about challenging this guy." I sighed, looking away.

"Bolt, what about you?" Rezi asked.

"Same here..." Bolt muttered.

"See, you should just turn back, everything will be just fine of you don't challenge him. No one would get hurt." Aura persuaded.

"The pokemon that would be stuck here would be hurt!" Rezi yelled, his voice slightly cracking. Kai and Kim got out of my mind and stared at him.

"Dude, we should turn back. I have a feeling something full of doom will happen. Almost like that we may not come back from this cave." Bolt suggested, starting to back away.

"Then we'll go on our own, right Starlette?" Rezi asked, his voice almost forceful.

"I don't know, I might turn back with Bolt." I muttered.

"Then I'll go on my own. Aura, move." Rezi ordered. Aura moved out of the way, very cautious of his rage. I don't blame her, he once punched a hole in the side of the wall in our room from a failed job.

When he was out of hearing distance, Aura said, "You have to help him. I think you may know why, Starlette." I tilted my head and suddenly received a thought. I nodded and ran after him, Bolt floating next to me. It took a few minutes, but we eventually arrived in the center of the dungeon. There was a large crystal formation that had a crevice in the middle. It led down into yet another tunnel. To my fears, there was a few blood splatters on a few of the dimly glowing crystals.

"I think someone has a wound." Bolt muttered.

"I have a sick feeling that it's Rezi who has the wound..." I muttered, running straight into the tunnel, leading us into a labyrinth. I guessed that the pokemon here were already evacuating since they may have seen Grovyle, or they just didn't live in the secret part of the cave.

"Starlette?" Bolt asked.

"Yessum?" I answered.

"I think something bad is happening right now. I'm also feeling claustrophobic." he muttered.

"Same here. I should also mention that I'm scared of the dark. And thunder, water, and stupid stuff like that." I sighed.

"Wow, how does your boyfriend think you're brave?" Bolt asked.

"Maybe because I can say my fears and acknowledge them, I don't know. Maybe it's because I can be brave when the time calls for it. Who knows." I explained, still walking. the farther we went through the tunnel, the darker it got. My bow helped some, but it was growing dimmer as my fears started intensifying. I noticed that we hadn't been making any turns for a while as there was no longer alternative ways to go.

"Are we going the wrong way?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can't navigate using aura." Bolt stated.

"Maybe I can use psychic powers to find the way to the midpoint." I suggested. Bolt shrugged, trying to pass me so we could hopefully find the right way to go.

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

I was starting to think that I should've listened to my friends. I had received a large cut in my chest from Grovyle using Leaf Sword when I confronted him near Crystal Crossing. I was sure that if Starlette and Bolt decided to follow, they would've seen the blood splatter. I sighed, opening my eyes to see the tunnel with my own vision, not my aura. It was made out of sharp, black crystals which worried me that I was too late to save the Time Gear.

A will-o-the-wisp suddenly appeared in front of me. It looked a lot like Wisty, only it was red, not blue. It waved its arms, beckoning me to follow it. I walked towards it and it disappeared, only to reappear a few feet away. I continued to follow it, knowing that it may have been betraying me.

"I hope they're safe..." I muttered, getting the feeling that they may have been following me. I eventually walked into the lake area of the cave and sighed a sigh of relief. The wisp snickered before fully disappearing. Azelf was hardly floating and Grovyle was standing over him.

"Give me the damn Time Gear!" he yelled. He only seemed like he was fourteen, the same age as my sister.

"Never!" Azelf exclaimed, turning the lake into full crystal. I blasted the Grovyle with Focus Blast, catching him by surprise.

"Not you again. I can't believe you thought you could catch me with your _puny_ move set." Grovyle sighed, directing his attention from the worn out legendary to me. I stood my ground, not wanting the place where I grew up for half my life to be turned into a dark wasteland.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Because I'm trying to save the world, despite what Tobias says." the Grovyle snickered.

"Tobias...?" I asked.

"The _amazing_ explorer." Grovyle said with lots of sarcasm in his voice. I realized he was talking about Dusknoir.

"Shut up!" I yelled, running towards him with a prepared Focus Punch and punched at him, only to be smacked away. I stumbled back and shook my head. He used Dig and I looked around for where he went. I was suddenly shot up into the air and he used Leaf Blade, cutting my back. I hissed in agony when I landed, pain shot up my legs and almost emanated from my back. Grovyle was suddenly blasted with a Fire Blast and Starlette ran over to me. Grovyle used Dig again but Bolt joined him.

"Rezi, are you okay?" Starlette asked, worry in her voice and eyes.

"So-so..." I muttered. She glared at the grass gecko, whom was currently fighting our electrical mouse friend.

"I hope to Dialga that this works..." she muttered, walking closer to the two fighters. She closed her eyes and the crystalline lake shimmered with intensity. She started to glow neon blue and she opened her eyes again, revealing them to be navy blue. A few breezes started to maneuver through the cave. Suddenly, I heard a distorted fizzing sound and the energy blew up, causing dark smoke to prevent vision.

When the smoke started to clear, it showed that Starlette was sprawled out on the ground, large burns covering her entire body. Grovyle was unfazed by the explosion but Bolt was teetering on his feet, very dazed from the smoke. Grovyle turned to face me and started to prepare Solarbeam.

I sighed, collapsing from dizziness and blood loss. He seemed almost pitiful before firing the beam of light. I shot a Focus Blast at the beam, hoping that it would protect me. The ball of energy dissipated and the beam shot towards me. Suddenly, Starlette jumped in front of me and shielded me. She stood as long as she could but eventually collapsed on me. Grovyle suddenly ran off as the sound of voices grew close.

"You... Can't leave... Not... Yet..." I hissed before passing out.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? Half of the chapter was through the eyes of Starlette, the other half was through the eyes of Rezimon. Yeah, I know the chapter was short but it was good, right? It only took four hours to make this odd, slightly bloody chapter. Also, before you say that the partner is the one that is supposed to take the most damage, I know. I just decided to edit what happens in this for my reasons that aren't all that clear. So, yeah, until next time, nya nya!_**


	21. Nothing Should Be Expected

Starlette's P.O.V.

When I awoke, I found myself in my team's room. Light was pouring from the window and I didn't see the others. _"How did I end up here and what happened? Oh yeah, Bolt and I were led to the lake by Wisty. Then there was a battle against Grovyle. What happened then? Did we capture him? Hm, the memory seems fuzzy." _I thought, looking around. My legs, stomach, and head were bandaged. I slowly sat up, not wanting to open the cuts again.

Bolt and Rezi walked in a few minutes later, not noticing I was fine. Bolt had his head bandaged and Rezi's chest had lots of bandages.

"What happened?" I asked. Rezi ran over to me and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Rezi exclaimed.

"What happened?" I repeated. Rezi let go of me and sat down on his bed.

"Well, there was the fight, remember?" Bolt asked, hardly floating over his bed.

"Sort of, and?" I questioned.

"Let me say what happened," Rezi laughed, "Okay, so you tried to use your Protector form thing again but the energy fizzled out _and_ overloaded at the same time and it caused an explosion. Then, before I was blasted with Solarbeam, you protected me. If it weren't for you, I'd be in worse shape than I am."

"What happened to Bolt?" I asked.

"I guess Loudred dragged me through a small area of broken glass, and my lungs hurt when I breathe because of my smoke intake." Bolt stated.

"I bet Dusknoir is helping his partner get the Time Gear, isn't he?" I asked, completely changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Rezi questioned.

"This is my theory. Dusknoir and Grovyle are partners yet one of them had to gain trust of the guild so he could receive news about the areas of the Time Gears and send the info the the thief. So basically, they're playing Good Cop, Bad Cop. Dusknoir is the Good Cop, Grovyle is the Bad Cop." I explained. Bolt just stared at me blankly and Rezi had a confused look on his face.

"Okay then..." Rezi muttered. I looked around, suddenly questioning what day it was.

"Yay, today is the twenty-ninth..." Bolt cheered, falling asleep suddenly.

"Is he okay?" I asked, staring at him.

"Probably." Rezi stated.

"Wait, today's the twenty-ninth? How the hell did I sleep for two days?!" I asked. Rezi shrugged.

"I just woke up a few hours ago so I can't answer that." Rezi yawned. Sky flew into our room.

"Good, you're awake. I just need to check on bandages." she stated, a box of white mesh in her hands. She placed it down and started unwrapping Bolt's bandages, showing that he had a few cuts on his head that were pretty minor. She rewrapped his head and walked over to Rezi and unwrapped his bandages. Rezi scrunched his nose, probably not enjoying it. I then saw all of the gashes on his chest and the bad one on his back.

"Hm, I think this got infected when you were in the cave. It isn't healing all that well..." she muttered. Rezi closed his eyes, not looking like he wasn't all that glad to hear that news. Sky sighed and zipped back to her room to get some things.

"I just have no comment." Rezi stated.

"Um, why did you keep on trying to catch him on your own if you were practically bleeding out?" I asked.

"Rage pretty much. You two wouldn't have had the same urge to get him if you hadn't lived there. The usual reasons heroes and heroines are attacked by the antagonist and almost killed." Rezi explained.

"Oh..." I yawned. Sky came back with some new potions. There was three blue potions and a weird pearly one.

"Okay, so each of you grab one of the blue potions. Also, one of you have to give Bolt his potion when he wakes up." Sky informed.

"Um, what's in the pearl potion?" Rezi asked.

"I'm not going to say because then you won't take it." she stated.

"I'm not taking the potion until you tell me what's in it." Rezi said. She sighed and handed him a blue potion and he drank it. I tried reaching for mine but it was just out of reach. Sky pushed it over with her foot and I grasped it before it fell over.

"Do you really want to know what's in the potion?" Sky asked.

"Yes." Rezi stated.

"Well, I actually have no idea what is in this thing. I only know that it gets rid of infections almost instantly." she laughed. Rezi sighed, drinking the potion. He suddenly made weird facial expressions.

"Bleh! It's sour, bitter, spicy and all the things I hate! Why would you give me this gross thing?" Rezi complained. Sky giggled and put new bandages on his cuts. She walked over to me and sighed.

"Just a piece of advice, don't look at your burns." Sky suggested.

"Why did you say that? Now I'm going to look at burns. Wait, burns? I'm a Fire-type, how did I get burnt?" I asked, rambling nervously. She started to take the bandages off and completely ignored my question. I stared at my forearms and almost passed out again. They weren't even normal burns, they were oozing and they didn't seem to be covered in scabs, yet there wasn't blood flowing out of them.

"Yep, they're defiantly temporal burns. Let me go get something real quick." Sky sighed, flying out the room yet again. I looked over at Rezi and he seemed to be dozing off. She flew back and gave me a pastel pink potion.

"That should resolve it. Just drink it." she ordered. I looked up at her and back to the potion before taking a drink of it. It was quite sweet actually, obviously made from the ripest of berries. She continued to refresh my bandages while I drank the potion.

"Well, I'm done. Again, give Bolt his potion when he wakes up." she reminded. I nodded and she flew out with the empty flasks and the box of mesh. Rezi was asleep now, making me sad that I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone. Bolt suddenly woke up and I handed him the potion which he drank instantly.

"Bolt, why are you falling asleep randomly?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's because the blue potions. They help regenerate your health and increase your healing time, but they make you sleepy." Bolt explained.

"I'm not tired at all though." I stated.

"Oh, I don't know then. Maybe it only effects a handful of pokemon?" Bolt asked. I shrugged. Rezi suddenly woke up again.

"Sorry about that, I had a weird sleepy moment." Rezi laughed nervously.

"It's fine." I sighed, not sure what to do. Suddenly, Laurena walked into our room.

"How are you three doing?" she asked.

"Tired." Bolt stated.

"Shamed." Rezi sighed.

"Um, burnt?" I questioned, not sure what to say. She sighed, placing a medium sized box in front of us.

"I found some stuff in my cave that I have no use for. You can look through it if you want." Laurena explained. I looked into the box and found a seven branched wand thing that was very similar to the one Team Galaxy had to retrieve for Chatot. The only visible difference was the large opal in the middle.

"What is this?" I asked, holding it in my paws. The small sapphire branch glowed faintly.

"Oh, I think it's a talisman of the top seven. They donated their energy to make it. Charge has a synthetic one that isn't as powerful and really fragile. This one will never break." she laughed. Rezi put a paw on it and the pink branch did the same as the blue one, only it was a lot fainter.

"Ooh, let me try!" Bolt exclaimed, putting one of his paws on it. Nothing happened though.

"I guess you're perfectly normal." I laughed. He glared at me.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." he hissed, his accent distorting his words.

"I don't think I'd define him _normal_." Laurena stated. Rezi removed his paw and started looking through the box. I yawned, starting to feel sleepy all of a sudden. Rezi grabbed a book from the box. I noticed how in the dim light there was a familiar design on the cover. I brushed the dust off of the book and the same design as Rezi's Relic Fragment.

"Oh, Laurena, do you know anything about this design?" Rezi asked, holding up the book.

"Yes. I believe it is known as Muda Muhimu." she stated, analyzing the cover.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, it means 'Temporal Key' in a human language." she answered. Rezi put the book down and grabbed the Relic Fragment from a pile near his bed and gave it to her.

"Do you know what that is then?" Rezi asked, starting to get hopeful.

"Of course, like the design on it, it is called Muda Muhimu. Where did you find it?" she asked.

"Uh, I actually have no idea. One day it just appeared in my room when I was younger." he laughed nervously, placing it back in the pile.

"Oh. Well, I think I'll go so you can get supper and get some rest." Laurena stated, walking out of the room.

"Bye Laurena." I yawned. Chimecho floated into our room and placed three plates of Gummi Poffins in front of us before leaving to the mess hall. I ate a few of them before feeling the effects of the medicine hit me like a truck and I fell into deep slumber.

* * *

In a Dream

"Hello there, I would like to welcome you to your impending doom. While you wait, please enjoy these glimpses of the past and present in the current dimension and others." an Umbreon with black eyes, blood red rings on it's body and demon wings chuckled. I stared at him and he stopped chuckling.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he repeated, giving me a sense of deja vu.

"What is with you weird eeveelutions constantly repeating me?" I screamed, warping somewhere else. I suddenly found myself with Rezi's family when he was younger. He was carrying and oversized backpack over his shoulders while his father was carrying nothing. I didn't see their mom anywhere though.

"Dad, may we please take break? I'm very tired." Rezi asked, timidness in his voice.

"Yeah, we should take a break." Aura agreed.

"Ugh, fine. Only because your sister suggested it." Richard scowled. Rezi placed the bag down carefully before sitting down himself.

"Where are we going?" Rezi asked, rubbing a scabbed over cut that was on his cheek.

"We're going to move into a forest, idiot." Richard hissed. Rezi tried to shrink and avoid his father's soul-piercing stare.

"Dad, why do you treat him terribly?" Aura asked, a confused look on her face.

"I don't treat him badly, do I, son?" he asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"N-no…" Rezi stuttered, not wanting to be part of the conversation. His dad put a paw on his shoulder.

"Did you say something?" Richard asked, really annoyed. Rezi used Force Palm to smack the paw off is shoulder. Richard almost seemed like he was going to punch him in the face but he brought his paw back.

"Well then, break time is over." Richard hissed. Rezi stood up and put the bag over his shoulder again.

"I guess I really am an idiot…" Rezi muttered, following the others. I felt so bad for him, his father was a total sleezebag. The Umbreon appeared again.

"You see, this is how life can be. Your life is worst." he chuckled.

"Wow, what a surprise." I said with a large tone of sarcasm.

"Anyways, I think the father is right." the Umbreon yawned.

"I disagree. Rezi is my boyfriend so basically, I want to smack you for saying that." I hissed.

"Too bad I'm immortal!" the Umbreon laughed. I facepalmed. This guy was weirder than even Zoro. He warped me to another place and time. I looked around, finding the area to be a flowery town and before I could ask the Umbreon where I was, he teleported. There was a small Torchic that was sitting in a large area of flowers that concealed her face. She was making different flower bracelets that were becoming very fragile from her being a Fire-type. She sighed and hobbled over to a small creek, something was wrong with her legs.

"Can't I just make girly things like the other girls in this area without ruining them?" she asked herself, placing the burning bracelets into the river. She was suddenly pushed into the creek by a Cottonee and a Snubbull. The Fire-type yelped and jumped on to the opposite bank.

"Haha, that was fun!" the Sunbbull giggled. The Cottonee agreed in the most annoying, high voice. A Piplup swam down the river, almost annoyed that they were making fun of her. He jumped out of the water and onto the bank next to the Torchic. He had a slightly tattered cloth covering his left eye.

"Oh look, a Piplup. What can you do?" the Cottonee asked with a smirk.

"Many things. You shouldn't be messing with her!" he yelled. I suddenly realized now that he was blind in his eye, or there was something wrong with it. The Cottonee shot a Razor Leaf at him but he dodged and shot an Ice Beam at her, forcing her to fly off with a scream. The Snubbull tried to use Bite but the Torchic threw a Blast Seed at her.

"Hmph, next time you won't be so lucky!" she scowled, running off.

"Th-thank you for helping me." stuttered she.

"It was no problem. By the way, the name's Kash, nice to meet you." Kash introduced.

"My name is Fari, pleasure to meet you." Fari greeted.

"I'll have to remember that name." Kash laughed.

"Kash, where are you?" an older, feminine voice called. Kash waved and ran off.

"I'll have to remember that name too…" she murmured. The Umbreon appeared again.

"Next scene, okay?" he asked and teleported us before I could answer. I suddenly fell into darkness, not entirely sure where I was going.

* * *

"UP AND AT 'EM, IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled, waking the whole guild as usual. It was New Years Eve so an unlucky group would have to decorate for the party. Luckily, my team wasn't part of it. However, there wasn't exactly anything to do.

"I seriously think I'm used to his yelling now." I sighed. Wisty was curled up next to her Mew plushie still, somehow unaffected by Loudred. Rezi was staring out the window, thinking intently about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him. He shrugged.

"Bored. There's nothing to do in the mornings." he sighed.

"Well, we could challenge Yukone to a fight at the dojo?" I suggested.

"Perhaps, but I'd feel weird to just challenge him to a fight out of nowhere. Like, who does that?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sinnoh Region

A trainer with short, curly, blue hair was walking down a road. She had a Lucario walking next to her. Suddenly, another trainer came out of nowhere and ran towards her.

"You were walking peacefully, let's battle!" the trainer exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"FUUUUUUUUUUU-!" she screamed.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

"Yeah, you are correct. It'd be pretty annoying to be challenged to a battle out of nowhere." I laughed. Rezi and I walked out to the main room and Alec was eating colorful candy in a corner. Charge and Weather were just watching him. Sky and Bolt were talking in the middle of the room. Wigglytuff was smuggling Perfect Apples into his room. I suddenly realized my bandana was gone and so was Rezi's.

"Hey, where's our bandanas?" Rezi questioned.

"I had mine when we walked out here. Alec suddenly stood in front of us, holding both of them in his paws.

"Looking for these?" he asked, smirking. I grabbed mine and tied it loosely around my neck. Rezi did the same.

"What the hell, Alec?" I asked.

"No no, I'm not Alec. I'm Skittles!" Alec exclaimed, running off somewhere.

"Um, that was odd…" I muttered. Rezi nodded. Aura climbed down the ladder and walked over to us.

"Hello." she greeted.

"Hi." I yawned.

"So, are you guys staying here for New Years?" she asked.

"I don't know, why?" Rezi asked.

"Because, I want to know." she persisted.

"Maybe…?" I said.

"Well then, you should figure it out." Aura stated, running back up the ladder.

"That was weird." Rezi muttered. I nodded. Bolt floated over to us.

"I'm going to Spinda's Cafe with Team Galaxy and Sky tonight, is that okay?" he asked.

"Why would we care?" I countered.

"True. Well, bye!" Bolt exclaimed, following the others.

"I'm bored." I sighed. Rezi looked at the ornate clock I had given to him and yawned, "It's actually almost noon."

"Is Loudred drunk again?" I asked.

"Probably." he laughed.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked. He shrugged, something on his mind. I had one of my telepathy moments which surprised me.

_"We could go to the beach, but would that seem to much like a date? Hm, I don't know. Maybe we could go to the cafe with the others, but would it seem like I'm being too shy? Oh, I don't know!"_ he thought. I laughed silently to myself.

"How's about we go to the beach?" I suggested.

"Um, sure." Rezi agreed. We walked out of the guild and to the beach. The sun was shining on the ocean making it look like a glitter pit.

"Water is pretty, despite the fact that it's evil." I sighed. I thought Rezi was going to make a comment about water _not_ being evil but he didn't.

"Yeah, the water is pretty." he yawned. A Wingull flew down and put a letter in front of us before flying off. I opened it and read it aloud.

"Hi Starlette and Rezi! It's just Luster and I wondering how life at the guild is. Are Sunflora and Loudred at a point in their relationship that they are just mad at each other constantly… Again? We wish that we could've been at the guild to join on your Fogbound Lake exploration, but sadly, we were busy protecting the city. Anyways, we hope you two have a good New Years. P.S. Skylar told us about your relationship. It's about time!" I read.

"Such secretive friends." Rezi sighed with sarcasm. I nodded, folding the letter again.

"So, what should we do know?" I asked. He shrugged, unsure what to do as well.

"I have no idea. Maybe we can go to Spinda's Cafe to get some lunch." I suggested.

"Yeah, we might as well." he agreed. We walked side-by-side to the underground tavern. When we walked in, we found our friends at a table, laughing about something. Alec and Bolt were staring at a poster on the side of the wall. I wasn't sure what is said since it was in footprint ruins. Rezi didn't seem to be paying attention to them though. We bought some poffins and gummi drinks to go and we left without our friends even noticing.

"Rezi, what did that poster say back there?" I asked.

"The one that Bolt and Alec were looking at?" he answered, looking at me. I nodded. "It was a sign for free drinks until midnight." I suddenly had the thought of them having a drinking race so I burst out laughing.

"What?" Rezi asked.

"I can totally see them having a drinking race!" I thought aloud. Rezi started laughing also.

"That's probably what's going to happen." he laughed. We continued walking back to the beach, the returning thought causing a wave of laughter. When we returned to the beach, we ate the poffins and drank our drinks, talking about different topics. I had to keep thinking that we were not on a date to avoid reverting to a shy, quiet state.

"I'm tired." I yawned, watching the sun slowly receding towards the horizon.

"Same. Are we staying up until midnight?" he asked.

"I don't really want to stay up for that long, but I can, I guess." I sighed. Rezi looked around.

"When the fireworks start, it's really cool to watch from the end of Beach Cave." he informed.

"Oh, then let's go through the cave." I laughed, standing up walking toward the cave, Rezi following me through the cave. Surprisingly, no one was met through the cave.

"Hm, it's pretty ominous. Quite odd for such a simple dungeon." Rezi observed. I nodded. I noticed a red glow right in front of my face. It disappeared and I was instantly freezing. It was then I realized that Ghost-type were haunting the dungeon for some reason, and I was a target. One flew right through me, catching me off guard as I fell over. Rezi kneeled next to me.

"What happened?!" he asked.

"There's ghosts everywhere…" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face. I felt like the darkness was biting me, and I felt as if I was going to fall to _them_. Rezi sighed and picked me up, knowing that I wasn't going to be moving anywhere. We eventually got to the end of the dungeon, not without encountering other ghosts though. I had managed to walk again, but if I heard any weird warping noise, I'd be back to crying my eyes out.

"W-we're never going back into a dungeon a-at night…" I stuttered, sitting down on the beach at the end of the dungeon. There was a few fireworks but I was too emotionally drained to want to watch them. Rezi nodded and sat down by me.

"At least the light should keep them away from here." Rezi comforted.

"Yeah…" I murmured. He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, before slowly falling asleep. Rezi sighed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Starlette." he whispered.

* * *

**_Guys, take them, take all of my feels and get rid of them, now. Anyways, I was going to put a drinking race between Bolt and Alec but I kind of forgot about it. I'm sorry real life friends that were expecting it to be in this chapter! I might make a oneshot or something about it though. I don't know, but I do know that my feels are overtaking me. Grab them and get rid of them, please? Also, what's this? Rezi being the brave one? I must be in the Distortion World. X) Well, rate the feels you received between 1 and 10 in your review, maybe? Until next time, Mystery is saying nya because she can. (Third person for the win.)_**


	22. How Did I Live Here?

Starlette's P.O.V.

I woke up to the emergency siren blaring in my ears, but I wasn't worried about that. I was too busy worrying how I was back at the guild, wondering if last night was a dream, but I doubted it. It was so real to be a pseudo. I stood up and saw Bolt passed out on his bed and Rezi was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Alec suddenly fell from our ceiling onto Bolt, a few pieces of colorful candy on the floor under the beam keeping the ceiling from collapsing.

"What the?" I asked. Alec realized where he was and walked out like it was no big deal. Bolt woke up with a groggy look on his face. I decided not to put my hair into the Glowing Bow today so we could get to the town square in time.

"Bolt, we have to go." Rezi stated. Bolt whined so I grabbed one of his ears and dragged him out to Treasure Town. When we arrived, we saw a large blue portal. Magnezone and his deputies were making sure no one went near it.

"Woah, I think that is a Space-Time Portal. See how it flares pink for a millisecond?" Rezi asked. I concentrated on it and it did indeed get a pink color from time to time. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie floated over to us.

"Hi." Mesprit yawned, the one with the highest voice of the triplets.

"Did your plan work?" I asked. Uxie nodded.

"It took a while though. I believe that they know each other somehow, despite Dusknoir being from the future." Azelf stated.

"Wait, Dusknoir's from the future?" Rezi asked. We were unable to know this since we had been bedridden for four days.

"Yes, I think Grovyle may also be from the future." Uxie informed. Before we could ask more, two Sableye were leading Grovyle near the portal. He was bound and muzzled by tons of ropes, securing the fact that he wouldn't be able to get out. Dusknoir was walking after them.

"Well my admires, I knew this day would eventually come, the day we captured the time gear thief!" he cheered, the crowd cheering, everyone except Bolt and I. Bolt was passed out still and I, well, I didn't trust the ghost at all. He seemed like he was lying whenever he spoke about catching the thief for the greater good of the world.

"However, with all good things, there must be some bad things. I'm afraid that I must leave you so I can take care of the thief in the future. He must be punished!" he yelled. Grovyle must've been searching through the crowd for a friendly face, hoping someone would let him go. Dusknoir gestured to the gem-eyed pokemon to take the thief into the portal. They pushed him in and walked in after.

Alec suddenly ran up, a smile on his face. I had no idea what he was doing, but he said, "Today, we have a wonderful explorer. Now, I had a speech prepared but I lost the paper and I fucking forgot to write it on my tail so, yeah. Basically, the speech was, Dusknoir, you're a very fat explorer, how you are able to float is beyond me." He threw confetti and walked off.

"Now before I leave, I'd like to call up a team with a lot of potential, Team Timegear, please walk over." Dusknoir announced, completely unfazed by Alec's "speech." Bolt awoke suddenly and we walked over. I was skeptical, I mean, he scared me so much.

"I wish I could learn so much more about exploring, but I guess this is goodbye." Rezi sighed, a sad look on his face.

"Or is it?" Dusknoir questioned, grabbing Rezi and me. I grabbed Bolt's tail and we were all dragged into the portal.

"Nooooo!" I could hear a gasp, a golden kitsune standing in front of the portal before the worm hole hid my vision of the outside world.

* * *

When I awoke, I was sprawled out on freezing rock flooring in total darkness. Bolt suddenly tripped over me and tumbled into a wall.

"Ow…" he muttered, rubbing on of his feet. I stood up and looked around for Rezi, but I couldn't find him.

"Where's Rezi?" I asked.

"My goggles have night vision button, right?" Bolt asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah…" I muttered. He started looking around and I heard him fall over again.

"Bolt, please stop walking so you avoid tripping over people again." Rezi ordered nonchalantly. Bolt hissed and kept walking into different things.

"As much as your ordeals are hilarious, I agree with the timid kid. We need to escape with as much energy as possible and the least amount of injuries." a new voice yawned.

"I'm not timid!" Rezi yelled, making the cell flare with a maroon aura, revealing who the owner of the voice was, the one who was the _original_ outlaw.

"Pathetic, aura flares don't prove a thing. You might as well finish raging before they take us to the stockade." Grovyle stated, a bored look on his face. I was about to shoot a flame at him when a Sableye caught my attention. She was just watching our antics with a smirk on her face. Unlike the others we saw, she had silver eyes and silver orbs on her back.

"What are you doing there?" I asked.

"Just watching the show, ya know? It's pretty interesting. It's about two pokemon trying to fight against each other with two onlookers. One of the fighters, a child explorer. The other fighter, a ruthless thief. Who will win? That's why I'm still watching." she yawned.

"I've already seen it before, the ruthless thief is going to win." Grovyle snickered.

"Aw, you ruined the ending for me, jerk." she pouted.

"No, I think this is a new season." I defended.

"Stay out of this, Vulpix." Grovyle growled.

"I have a name you know." I hissed.

"Why would I care?" he asked. Other Sableye walked over to the cell and I saw Rezi get attacked with some kind of move before I was blindfolded and a steel rock was shoved into my mouth, the metallic taste almost gagging me. I guess it was for me to avoid using fire to get out of the hell we were about to enter.

* * *

It felt as if we had walked for hours, the pushing and shoving didn't help either. I could hear Bolt blasting off curse words, calling our captors every possible name. We were suddenly tied to posts with what seemed to be made out of everything I hated, sending dreadful thoughts into my mind.

_"Water, closed spaces, darkness, lightning, thunder, a hint of cinnamon…" _I thought, listing off everything being filled into my mind, _"I'm now in a dark, confined box full a cinnamon, walking into a sea with a thunderstorm in the outside world. Get me out of this place!"_ I screamed within my mind, hoping some one with a kind soul would be nice enough to save me.

"Vulpix, calm down, sheesh." Grovyle hissed. I tried to spit out the ore but ended up coughing when the metallic taste came back. I regained my vision when a Sableye took off my blindfold. I noticed the others had their blindfolds off already. Dusknoir floated over to me.

"You should've found smarter friends, young Protector." he taunted.

_"My friends are smart, maybe some trust issues, but they're still my friends. I will destroy you if you don't let me fight you!"_ I yelled telepathically. Dusknoir floated over to Rezi and pulled on one of his oversized, fluffy ears, sending a yelp from Rezi.

"Don't you dare do that again or I'll bite you." Rezi warned, gritting his teeth. Dusknoir shrugged and went over to Bolt who was glaring at the ghost with bright red eyes, wait, red eyes?! If I remembered correctly, he had purple eyes in the past, maybe I was just imagining it.

"If you let us go, I won't go find the mirrors." Bolt offered, a smirk on his face that was clearly showing off sharp fangs, wait fangs? I'm not seeing things, right?

"You know she doesn't have power here, right?" Dusknoir questioned.

One thing popped into my head suddenly,_ "Is he possessed now?"_ I asked myself, staring at the Pikachu.

"Who's 'she', you know, the one you mentioned?" Rezi asked, almost as confused as me and possibly a lot more startled, considering our friend was tied to the post closest to him.

"A pathetic excuse of-" Dusknoir was interrupted by a Sableye being electrocuted and running into the others and electrocuting them.

"Looks like you need some better servants, don't you. Why don't you ask your lord for a promotion?" Grovyle taunted. Dusknoir glared at him.

"Sylv, dispose of these nitwits." Dusknoir ordered. The Sableye from before was filing her claws when she looked up.

"Okay, sure, whatever." she muttered, shooing Dusknoir. Dusknoir rolled his eye and disappeared. Sylv looked at her claws in the light and I noticed they were sharper than the others.

"So, Sylv is your name?" Rezi asked. She looked over at him, completely ignoring his question. She walked over to Bolt.

"Hm, you were a poor orphan as a child. Kind of tragic, not much though." she yawned, walking over to Rezi, "Your father abused you because you weren't shiny. I find that quite racist, wouldn't you agree?" When she didn't get an answer, she walked over to Grovyle. "So, you have a girlfriend at home that you are trying to bring a sunrise to. Interesting…" she muttered, finally walking over to me. "Well well well, a Protector, aye? No matter, time here is dead, along with your parents!" she snickered, "Anyways, you were a mature child, until you turned into a pokemon and received a bad case of amnesia."

"What does that mean, the fact that my parents are dead?" I asked.

"Oh, poor Starlette. You never got to meet your _true_ parents, or did you? Hm, the world may never know, as you will never exist in their time." she smirked, making a large cut on my forehead. A bluish tint covered my vision and I could feel my fur turning into flames. Before I knew it, I had burned through my ropes and the steel rock in my mouth had turned into a liquid. Sylv tried dodging out of the way but I tackled her.

"Don't ever say that again!" I yelled.

"Let me up." she ordered. I hissed at her. She used Psychic and pushed me over to Rezi and Bolt's posts.

"Starlette, what just happened?" Rezi asked. I looked at myself and I noticed I was no longer on flames.

"I'm not really sure…" I muttered.

"Now, I'm going to let you all go. Riolu and whoever goes with him, visit my house so I can give you some tips of when you save the present." she explained, snapping her claws. The ropes suddenly disappeared, even the charred ones in the corner. She disappeared in silver smoke. I looked at the others and hissed at the wood gecko.

"You, why are you being such a jerk?" I hissed.

"I'm just trying to survive." he muttered, dragging Bolt off with him towards the exit, leaving Rezi and I questioning where to go.

* * *

**_Gah, I've been so busy lately and I decided to split the future chapter in two. Why, I still don't know. I'm just not in the mood to write at the time being, but I'll continue and try not to give up for a bit._**

**_Rezi: What, why would you give up on us?_**

**_Me: I don't know, just pretty tired with state online testing stuff and track practice._**

**_Rezi: Well, that's a dumb excuse._**

**_Starlette: Very much so._**

**_Me: If you don't stop insulting me, I'll make you do embarrassing things in the next chapter. I'm not kidding either._**

**_Rezi: You didn't mention how Starlette and I got back to the guild, oh wait-_**

**_Me: That's for the next chapter. *evil laugh* Anyways, nyanya!_**


	23. Psychotic Silver

Starlette's P.O.V.

Of course we had to get stuck in this situation, having to trust the psychotic Sableye named Sylv. Oh, well, how Rezi and I got stuck with her went a little like this…

* * *

"Um, where should we go?" I asked.

"We need to get our stuff first, then we need to look for that Sableye again." Rezi stated. I sighed and nodded. We ran through the white hallways, making sure cameras wouldn't be able to see us in the well-lit area. I noticed a locker room area for explorers.

"Maybe we can blend in?" I whispered.

"We can try, I doubt that they have anything though." he sighed. We walked in and it was more of a gigantic closet, complete with dark colored clothing suited for winter.

"Hm, maybe I can just be a ghost, that way I can grab the bags when we see them." I stated.

"Okay, but I need to blend in so we can get some information on where we are." Rezi stated, grabbing a black stocking hat and a giant black scarf. He put the hat on his head and went over to a mirror.

"What?" I asked, confused why he seemed so annoyed.

"Today is the day I realize my ears are way to gigantic." he growled, throwing his explorer scarf at me and wrapping the new black one around his neck. The ends of it almost reached the ground.

"Well, at least this day hasn't happened yet, right?" I asked, folding the other scarf so I could hold it better.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, you try to find our stuff and I'll try to get information on Sylv. We'll meet up at the exit, got it?" Rezi asked.

"Okay, good luck." I laughed, turning into a ghost. Rezi walked out of the room nonchalantly. Now, to find the bags, easy enough.

I floated from room to room, finding this floor to be the dormitory. I sighed and floated up through the ceiling into a meeting room. It was currently vacant and I saw our bags and a black crystal with random red flashes. I was about to touch it when Dusknoir suddenly appeared in the room. I almost screamed in surprise when I realized I was still a ghost. He touched the crystal and a Dimensional Hole appeared, showing a dark figure that looked vaguely familiar.

"Lord Dialga, I have ordered Sylv to destroy those four. She should be going to her home by now though." Dusknoir reported.

"Order her back, now. I still sense a foreign body of time here, as well as space." Dialga hissed.

"But, sir-" Dusknoir protested.

"NOW!" Dialga roared, acting as if he was going to jump through the portal and annihilate Dusknoir, which wouldn't be too bad in my opinion. Dusknoir gulped.

"Y-yes sir." he muttered, the antenna on his head rattling slightly. Sylv suddenly appeared, she was eating an apple of some kind. She looked at the portal and then Dusknoir.

"What, I was at home enjoying supper before I stayed up training. Why did you call me back earlier?" she hissed.

"You are a liar, you didn't destroy those four." Dialga shrieked.

"I don't have the heart to make time whackier than it already is." she stated, taking a bite out of the apple.

"You changed time by not getting rid of them!" Dusknoir yelled, incinerating the apple.

"My apple…" she sniffled, her eyes turning into black ores of silver. The spirit of what seemed to be Giratina appeared, roaring at Dialga. Dusknoir slammed his fist on top of Sylv's head, making her go to normal.

"I really regret hiring this one." Dusknoir muttered. I grabbed the two bags and the satchel and hurried out the door without them noticing.

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

I looked over at the clock. The hands hadn't moved for ten minutes and it was really starting to get on my nerves. Despite the fact that I was a spaceling like everyone around me had said, I really despised seeing a clock stop moving, even if it were just for two seconds. Perhaps it was because Starlette was my girlfriend. Whatever the reason, I continued walking through the hallway, trying to find someone that could tell me anything about Sylv.

After a few more minutes that felt like hours, I decided to stop at a lobby to catch my breath. There was giant couches and plush beanbags strewn across the room, setting an untidy yet cozy environment. There was a few pokemon here, not many though. Most of them were sleeping except for one. He was drinking something while sitting on one of the beanbags. I realized he was a shiny Zorua, but he had crystal eyes. I remembered something my mother had said about crystal eyes.

_"__If you ever meet someone with crystal eyes, look if they shine or if they are hollow. If they shine, that person will be a good friend, someone you can trust with your life. If they are hollow however, they are truly deceiving, don't trust them at all." my mom explained._

The Zorua noticed I was watching him so he walked over to me, throwing the can into one of trash cans.

"What do you want?" he asked, staring straight at me. His eyes were completely hollow, almost as if I was staring into the endless abyss of a Shedinja's back.

"I'm looking for Sylv, seen her anywhere?" I asked. It was almost like he was trying see through my full intentions.

"Maybe, what's your name? I've never seen you before." he changed the subject.

"My name is Rouko." I lied.

"Hm, sounds normal. My name is Tric, why do you want to know where Sylv is?" Tric asked.

"She's my trainer. I don't know where she is though." I lied again.

"Dusknoir must have hopes for you is he's having his top henchie train you. That, or you've been lyin' this whole time." Tric hissed.

"Just tell me where Sylv is!" I snapped. Tric slammed me against the wall, his claws covered in shadows and right at my throat.

"Look here, _Rouko_. I could easily call Lord Dusknoir here to dispose of you, but I have a feeling you are not alone here. Bring me to your friends or friend and I won't beat you up too bad." he warned. I pushed him away, making him stumble slightly.

"Well if that's your answer, let it be, right?" Tric hissed. I felt energy well up inside me.

_"__Oh no, not again!"_ I thought, a bright light illuminating the whole room.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

I noticed a bright light coming outside of a few windows on the second floor. It was quite odd actually. I was tempted to go check it out when a figure jumped out of the window, completely shattering it. I ran over to see who it was and to my complete surprise, Rezi was kneeling over in agony. I ran a little faster.

"Rezi, you okay?!" I exclaimed, stopping right by him.

"Eh, so-so…" he muttered.

"W-why did you jump out the window?" I asked.

"No time, we need to go right now!" Rezi exclaimed, jumping up before he hissed, favoring his left leg. I noticed a stick and brought it over to him. He started using it as a crutch.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded.

"Now we need to go." he stated, hobbling at quite a fast speed towards the woods. We were making pretty good time for our luck.

"So, um, do you know how we were back at the guild in our time?" I asked. He glanced at me then looked ahead.

"N-no…" he muttered, clearly out of breath.

"You know, don't you?" I asked, seeing how nervous he was.

"No…" he repeated.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." he sighed.

"Really sure?" I asked again.

"Yes!" he snapped. I laughed.

"Why are you so defensive then?" I teased.

"Okay, fine. I know how we got to the guild. I'll have to tell you later though." Rezi sighed. I noticed a huge treehouse. Bolt waved down at us from the balcony.

"Hey guuuuuys!" he yelled. We were suddenly teleported into the treehouse. Grovyle was talking to a shiny Celebi, actually cheerful for once. Sylv was sitting on a couch.

"Took you long enough. You two are pretty beat up, yes?" Sylv asked.

"Um, yeah?" I asked, unsure how to answer. She made a beam of light surround both of us for a few seconds before she went back relaxing on the couch. I instantly felt my forehead for the cut I had almost forgotten but it wasn't there.

"Hey, I can actually stand without this stick!" Rezi exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Um, how did you guys get so beat up in the first place?" Bolt asked.

"Oh, well, I only had the cut on my forehead." I yawned.

"I'm the one who was more beat up. I kind of got into a fight against a Zorua named Tric and I fell out the window and landed on my leg." he explained.

"Oh. You got our stuff back though, right?" Bolt asked. I nodded, throwing the satchel over to Grovyle, really close to hitting him in the face. He sent a glare in my direction after going back to talking with the Celebi.

"Well, you are all welcome to stay the night here. Or just as long as you want.

"Wait, it isn't nighttime now?" Rezi exclaimed.

"No, it is considered evening now. This world has lost it's temporal energy, setting that seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years and the such never happen. Spacial energy is starting to dwindle into nothing also. Starlette and Grovyle went into your world to change this from ever happening, but it seems as if they are back." Celebi explained.

"That is obviously _not_ my sister." Grovyle hissed.

"I may have been your sister, but that's not who I am now. I am nothing like her anymore. I am me now, not her." I growled. I saw Sylv bring back some apples for us.

"Here you go." she yawned. I ate one of them and was about to get another when Sylv called me over.

"Hey, can we talk in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Um, sure. Why?" I questioned, following her into the kitchen.

"Okay, are you sure you want to change this from happening?" she asked.

"This dark future? Of course. I'm not really a fan of darkness so of course I do!" I laughed.

"Well, there is three steps that happen if you do manage to change it." she stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Step one, you feel proud that you have defeated the very spirit of fate, you feel as if you can defeat anyone, even Arceus. Next, your lungs start to close in, did you truly think the spirit off fate would let you roam this easily? Maybe it's payback for becoming a murderer, as you know you just destroyed the pokemon that lived in the very future you just changed. Finally, the lights surround you and carry you off, game over." she smirked, her eyes turning black. I could almost swear that I saw something fly in them.

"But this is only if you manage to win!" she cheered, her eyes going back to normal. I stared at her. I grabbed an apple and went back to the others.

"What did she tell you?" Bolt asked, trying to eat two apples at the same time.

"Um, she just told me that she wanted us to change the future." I lied.

"Okay kids, bedtime!" she exclaimed, ignoring the fact that she was only four years older than us.

"You just said it was evening a few minutes ago!" Bolt yelled.

"So? Just so we're clear, nothing immoral is happening in my house. Yes, I'm looking at you, Celebi and Grovyle." Sylv teased, walking up the stairs to her room. Celebi and Grovyle followed.

"Celebi and Grovyle claimed the extra bedrooms so we have to sleep here." Bolt informed. I sighed.

"Let's play the game, 'What Would Alec Do.'" I suggested.

"No, that game is impossible to play. No one has his thinking capacity." Rezi whined. Bolt held up a giant bottle.

"No." I hissed.

"It's apple juice, woman. Apple juice!" Bolt yelled.

"No one cares!" I heard someone yell.

"Ugh, let's go to bed before those oldies hobble down here on their wheelchairs and canes." Bolt sighed, grabbing a blanket from the Treasure Bag, instantly falling asleep.

"So, you were going to tell me how we got to the guild?" I asked.

"Oh, um, promise me you won't smack me." Rezi stated.

"I won't, why?" I questioned.

"I carried you back to the guild." Rezi sighed.

"What was so bad about that? I actually think it was really nice of you." I laughed.

"I don't know, I was just embarrassed about it…" he muttered timidly. I laughed again, nuzzling up to him.

"We should probably get some sleep, good night." I yawned.

"Good night, Starlette." Rezi whispered.

* * *

"Kekeke, maybe I should've been worrying about you two!" Sylv snickered, looking down at Rezi and I.

"You have a messed up mind, ghosty." I muttered, still half-asleep. Rezi was asleep so he didn't even know Sylv was towering over us. I stood up and looked around. No one was even awake yet.

"You should probably wake him up if you don't want me to scare him." she stated. I nudged Rezi with my paw.

"Mrmm, ten more minutes." he muttered.

"There isn't time here." I reminded. He opened his eyes, trying to focus on me.

"What do you mean?" he yawned.

"We're in the future." I stated.

"Oh yeah…" he sighed, sitting up and stretching. Sylv's eyes turned black again, this time they had red around the cut areas of her eyes. It was quite scary actually. The weird Giratina lookalike floated out of her eyes, a weird shadow the only way they were connected. She ran up the stairs and started scaring everyone, sending random screams down the stairs. She then ran over to Bolt and the Giratina spirit plunged into Bolt's head.

"Oh, hi there tiny Shaymin, what are you doin-" he paused, suddenly screaming, opening his eyes. Sylv went back to normal, a smirk on her face.

"Get out of my house!" Sylv yelled, teleporting us to a clearing nowhere near her house.

"At least she teleported us here. I was just about to knock her out for waking me up like that." Celebi pouted, creating a tunnel of blue energy.

"Time Tunnel?" I asked, walking over to it.

"Yep, I just need to open it and you'll be set!" she exclaimed. I walked in the middle of it, quite interested in how the particles of light flickered and sparked. I suddenly felt as if I went into Protector form, only I couldn't feel anything.

Third Person P.O.V.

The Vulpix was surrounded in dark navy blue energy and her eyes were orange. It seemed to be the color scheme of Primal Dialga, the very god who was standing above the portal. Starlette collapsed and went to normal, having fainted from using most of her energy.

"Go!" Celebi yelled. Rezi ran and picked the fainted form up, looking behind him and seeing the Sableye and Dusknoir file into the clearing. Bolt and Grovyle ran into the portal behind him, but he was stuck staring into the brush at something.

"Go!" she repeated. He ran into the portal, leaving the dark world to go to the bright past.

* * *

**_Well, this was interesting, right? And I left you with some questions like, what is Starlette going to do when they're back, why was she dark colors in her Protector form, and what did Rezi see?_**

**_Rezi: I saw-_**

**_Me: No spoilers! *rages*_**

**_Rezi: S-sorry! Meh! *hides in a box in the corner*_**

**_*coughs* Well then, see you all next time, nya!_**


	24. Undercover

Starlette's P.O.V.

"Hey! Come on, wake up. You have to wake up! Please…" someone pleaded. I opened my eyes slowly, Rezi was waving a paw in my face, obviously very worried.

"Ugh, what happened?" I murmured, looking around and finding myself on the beach.

"You passed out after you charged up the Time Tunnel or whatever it's called." Rezi stated. I sat up and rubbed my head, not fully remembering it.

"It just stole my energy somehow. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it." I sighed.

"You did take on a darker energy than normal, it was kind of odd." he muttered.

"Oh." I said, standing up before falling over, still too tired to stand. Rezi sighed, picking me up as we walked to a small path that led up to the cliff.

"You know, I honestly think in most recent times that I've been carrying you quite often." Rezi stated.

"I agree with you. Only twice though, right?" I asked.

"No, I carried you into the portal so three times." he corrected.

"Oh. Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Where the others are." he stated, concentrating on walking.

"I could've walked you know." I said.

"No you couldn't. You could hardly stand." he sighed, walking to a large bush on the top of the cliff. He jumped into it, making me think that he was going to land on the ground but he just walked down some stairs.

"Okay, you're all here. I've come up with a plan for now. Bolt and I will go to Laurena's house. Bolt is staying to learn anything about the Hidden Land. I am going there to get a Time Gear I stored. Rezi, you'll go in disguise and learn anything about the state of time. Starlette, you stay here and look through the ability book, maybe it will say something about the Hidden Land. We meet back here in the evening. Good luck everyone." Grovyle explained, dragging Bolt out of the house with him. Rezi took off the stocking cap, flicking his ears slightly.

"Well, if you need anything, just use your telepathy, okay?" Rezi asked. I nodded. He waved, walking up the stairs and leaving me alone.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

Laurena wasn't expecting to see anyone today so you can imagine her surprise when she sensed two pokemon walking towards her home. Now, imagine that surprise doubling when she saw Grovyle and Bolt, walking towards the cave as if they had never left almost a year ago.

"B-bolt and Grovyle?!" she exclaimed, staring straight at the two.

"Laurena, do you have those two Time Gears still?" Grovyle asked. Laurena nodded, going into her cave and bringing two gears over the wood gecko.

"Thank you. I must go get another one now. Bye!" Grovyle waved, running through the woods to avoid the town.

"Bolt, is Starlette and Rezi safe?" Laurena asked.

"Yeah, Starlette is trying to find things about the Hidden Land and Rezi is learning about how time is going." Bolt stated.

"And why are you here?" she asked.

"I need to get information about the Hidden Land also." he sighed.

"Well, follow me. I bet I have some books and scrolls about the subject." she yawned, leading the electric mouse into her cave and into a secret room. There was probably a one inch layer of dust on everything, indicating the room was hardly ever entered.

"Woah, is there a bag or something I can borrow to bring back with me?" he asked, looking at all of the books.

"Yeah, you're free to grab everything you think may be useful. I can tell you what I know about the Hidden Land too." she suggested.

"Sure." Bolt stated, sitting down on an office chair and sending up a cloud of dust, triggering a round of sneezing from Laurena.

"Can we talk in the main room? I'm quite allergic to dust." Laurena asked. Bolt nodded and they walked into the main room.

"Okay, the Hidden Land is mainly a floating island and Temporal Tower floats off from the Hidden Land. The only way to get to and from the two areas is the Rainbow Stoneship. The way to activate is with the use of a keystone. The keystone chooses the pokemon that should have access to the Hidden Land." she explained.

"What's the keystone?" Bolt asked.

"Well, that's the Muda Muhimu. I'm afraid that's all I know, but you're free to look through the books still. I'm not sure if they'll say anything else though." Laurena informed. He decided that he might as well look through them. It was worth a shot to get any bit of knowledge.

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

Many of the pokemon in town were faces I didn't recognize and they didn't seem to care about my questions. I noticed Charge, Alec, and Weather going into Spinda's Cafe so I decided to follow. They would listen to me, right? I noticed Charge yelling at Alec before she seemed to apologize to Spinda. Charge had an annoyed look on her face while she dragged Alec out of the cafe by his tail, Weather following quickly behind them.

I looked around, finding it pointless to stay at the cafe since everyone was still ignoring me. I walked back into town, small snowflakes dancing across the sky as they plummeted to the ground. I thought about visiting Laurena but Bolt was already there and probably told her everything. I started walking briskly towards the dojo. I walked in and there was a battle in place. There was a Mienfoo who seemed to be winning against a Riolu. I recognized the Riolu as my sister. I instantly went to the first spot I saw, not noticing who I was sitting by.

"Aye, this spot is saved. Find a new one." a familiar voice ordered. I looked over and noticed it was Yukone.

"Look, I'll move when a new spot opens up, but I'm staying here now." I stated, not wanting to deal with him. Yukone sighed in annoyance and ignored me. Aura fired an Aura Sphere at the Mienfoo and he did the same, the two spheres causing an explosion on the field. I closed my eyes, still able to watch the battle by watching the auras.

She ran at him and an electrical pulse made me open my eyes again, seeing the smoke on the field had cleared, the Mienfoo fully passed out.

"Mattu is knocked out, Auraline is the winner!" Marowak exclaimed. I moved to a different seat since some of the crowd had left. Aura walked over and sat by Yukone.

"You did really good. Now we get to see who Yuki wants to fight." Yukone praised.

"Thanks." Aura laughed. I glanced over at them and tried not to yell at Aura for even being nice to him. A Dewott that I assumed was Yuki walked over to the crowd, examining everyone. I tried not to be noticed, hoping if I looked normal that I wouldn't be spotted.

"You there! The one with the black scarf. I want to challenge you." Yuki exclaimed. I looked around, noticing I was the only with a black scarf. Sighing, I walked down towards the field.

"What's your name?" Marowak asked.

"Riley, my name is Riley." I sighed, lying completely.

"Okay, we have Riley versus Yuki. The field is normal. Go!" he yelled. Yuki started spinning, the scalchops in her paws appearing to have a purple fire around that turned them into daggers.

"Sword Dance, maybe that's bad." I sighed, prepared to dodge at any point. The shells suddenly were engulfed with water and she ran towards me, allowing me hardly any time to dodge. She instantly turned around and used one of the shells flung dust into my face, forcing me to close my eyes in the pain.

"Give up yet?" she snickered, using Ice Punch on me.

"Never!" I hissed, using Focus Punch on her. I relaxed my aura so I could see the shapes. She was staggered back. I saw things slowed down, the forms ghastly. I dodged out of the way of nothing. She used Aerial Ace on the area I was before. I used Focus Blast, knocking her out. I opened my eyes.

"Yuki is knocked out, Riley wins!" Marowak announced. I sighed a breath of relief. Aura and Yukone walked over to me.

"You did a good job. Who are you again?" Yukone asked, completely surprising me.

"My name is Riley. Listen next time." I growled. Despite the fact he didn't know who I was, I thought that he should be being a jerk to me, like a true rival would.

"Where are you from?" Aura asked.

"Oh, um, Blizzard Island." I lied.

"Oh." she stated.

"I better go, I have to go get, um, stuff…" I muttered.

"Bye!" Aura waved. I walked out of the dojo with the huge crowd of pokemon.

I yawned, deciding to go to the guild. I walked over to the front of the guild and stood on the grate.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! The footprint is Riolu's, the footprint is Riolu's! Stranger, you may enter!" Diglett yelled. The iron gate was lifted and I climbed down the ladder and a few of the recruits met me at the bottom of the ladder.

"Ah darn, it isn't Rezi…" Wila sighed.

"He's still pretty cute though." Charm giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm already dating someone." I hissed. Charm sighed, walking down the other ladder.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chatot asked, walking over to me.

"My name is Riley, nice to meet you." I lied. holding out my paw.

"I am Chatot, the Guildmaster's assistant. Leave all of the premises or surveys here." he sighed.

"I'm actually here to speak to the Guildmaster. May I?" I asked.

"Oh, um, sure. Right this way." Chatot said, leading me to the door that led to Wigglytuff's room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

"I brought back knowledge!" Bolt exclaimed, holding a huge bag that seemed to be overfilled.

"Please tell me you actually read_something_." I hissed.

"Of course I did. I found out that Rezi has the key to get to Temporal Tower which is near the Hidden Land, but not how to get the Hidden Land.

"You idiot! That was the whole point of going to Laurena's house." I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…" he whined, putting the bag down and face planting on it. He then started crying.

"I was just kidding." I stated.

"My nose hurts!" he cried. I sighed and shook my head in disgust. Grovyle walked in a few minutes later.

"I stole the Treeshroud Time Gear, now we just have to get the Lake trio's Time Gears and the one from Limestone Cavern and we're good." Grovyle sighed, placing the satchel by Bolt and laying his head on it.

"Isn't that nice." I stated, trying to read the back pages of the ability book. They were all about me, or at least how the time Protector should be. It hadn't been there before, I knew that for sure.

"Why are you staring at the blank page?" Bolt asked.

"There's stuff on it, but you can't see it because you're mortal." I hissed, trying to ignore him. Rezi walked in, pulling up his scarf.

"What happened?" Grovyle asked.

"Well, apparently we're almost a year ahead. Time has been stopping all over the place, forcing pokemon to stay here. I guess the world truly is ending." Rezi sighed, taking off his scarf and plopping down on the ground, his arms crossed in annoyance.

"That explains why I feel a year older…" I sighed.

"How long do they say it'll take?" Bolt asked.

"About a month, but no one really knows." Rezi stated.

"Starlette, you can look into the future, right?" Grovyle asked.

"Probably not." I yawned. He sighed and grabbed the Time Gears that we had currently and put them on the ground in front of me.

"Now try." he ordered. I rolled my eyes and stared at them.

"Um, let's go to the beach and see if any of our stuff washed up. We were missing some things." Bolt stated, dragging Grovyle with him.

"This is pointless." I hissed.

"I don't know, it might work." Rezi stated.

"I don't even know how to activate my powers! They just activate themselves at random points of time. Like at Amp Plains, I somehow turned into a Protector out of nowhere. Then at the portal, I somehow powered the stupid thing up! I don't understand any of it…" I sighed. Rezi suddenly thought of something and ran over to our bag, running back over and bringing the weird wand thing.

"Okay, put your paw on this and your other on the Time Gears, it may activate a Dimensional Scream of some sort." Rezi stated and I did. The blue gem on the wand started glowing. The Time Gears floated up and started spinning, the gem of the wand suddenly reacting and firing a blue, harmless beam of light into the ceiling. A hologram of a Celebi appeared.

"Hello, my name is Miracle, secretary and messenger of Lord Dialga. Lord Dialga is currently in a meeting but I can relay a message for him when he is done." Miracle greeted.

"Oh um, hello. I'm Starlette. I was just wondering how much time is left for our world…" I muttered. Miracle perked up.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you, m'lord would angry with me." she stuttered.

"I'm the time Protector, you can tell me." I stated.

"W-wait, to my knowledge our Protector was taken back to her future. She hasn't returned. Of course, some of the time crystal's energy was messed with earlier but that's not the point! You lie." she hissed.

"Um, if I may speak. We are just trying to make sure this world doesn't change." Rezi sighed.

"Space user? A space user… A spaceling wants to help time…?" she gasped.

"Indeed I do. Please tell us how much time is left." he pleaded. I decided to stay quiet since she seemed like she was going to tell.

"As long as you don't tell anyone besides your group." she said, both of us nodded, "Time has one week left."

* * *

**_So, Rezi has horrid sources of info. That, or Wigglytuff knows nothing. My mind is already working on the last chapter, which is about four chapters away. I actually have nothing to say for once, wow. Well, um, nya?_**


	25. Here we Appear

Rezi's P.O.V.

I sighed, sitting on the cliff above our temporary house, the moon shining down on me. I was still shocked from what Miracle had said. We told the others about what she had said and Grovyle said that he would leave in the morning to get the other gears. Then, Starlette had shooed us so she could ask Miracle more questions. Now, everyone was sleeping except me.

"Is this spot taken?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around and Grovyle was standing behind me.

"Um, no…" I yawned. He sat next to me.

"Thank you for becoming friends with Starlette." he thanked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her story was probably crazy, you know, how she said she used to be a human when she looked like an average pokemon. In fact, I wouldn't had believed it one bit if I was you." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought she was pranking me at first, but she seemed so confused and lost that I thought that maybe she wasn't lying. I've always wondered, what was she like as a human?" I asked.

"Well, she was very naive before our parents, um, anyways, then it was as if she found a library that held the answers to everything. She knew whatever someone was talking about, even if they were using different words to replace others. It was strange, that's for sure." Grovyle explained.

"It was almost as if she could see what would happen before it really did, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. Uxie later identified it as her having the Dimensional Scream. Starlette was always kind and she pretty much vowed her life to changing the future. She always spoke of sunshine and the colors of the rainbow. Of course, I had never seen any of it but she said that it was quite beautiful in her visions. And frankly, she was correct. Later, I promised Celebi that I would bring a sunrise for her when I returned to the future." he continued.

"Oh. Um, why did you try to kill us at the Crystal Lake?" I asked, not fully understanding that part.

"Well, you guys were after me so I was just defending myself. It wasn't until Starlette shielded you that I realized who she was. Plus, I thought you were all friends with Dusknoir." he sighed.

"The funny thing was that Starlette didn't trust him. Probably a good thing too. I was the idiot and I actually trusted him. I'm not sure about Bolt, but I don't think he trusted him either." I laughed.

"Don't worry, he is very persuasive. If he hadn't done what he did I would've thought he was the good guy." Grovyle laughed, patting my head. As much as I didn't trust him, he was almost like an older brother of mine already. It was strange.

"Yeah, I wanted to learn more about time or space so I could understand myself a bit more." I yawned.

"Why space and time?" he asked.

"Um, everyone calls me a spaceling. I mean, I know I have the space Dimensional Scream but I still don't understand why they always have to call me that. Laurena always called Starlette a timeling and she ended up becoming the time Protector. Does that mean she thinks that I'll become the space Protector?" I asked.

"No, it's just because that's what your main energy is." a voice said. I looked around, noticing a floating Kirlia in front of me. She was sitting a cloud of light.

"W-who are you?" I stammered.

"The name's Kim." she snickered. Grovyle seemed like he couldn't even hear her, just staring off into the distance.

"Wait, are you one of the weird invisible ballerinas or something?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm just going around and helping the Idol of Gold with her chores. She is too busy to raise the sun y'know." Kim yawned, spinning in a circle. I noticed the sun slowly appearing, as well as Kim disappearing.

"Well, we better wake the others up, that way you can all listen to my plan." Grovyle yawned. I nodded and followed him into the cliff. I walked over to Starlette and sat down by her.

"It's time to wake up." I yawned.

"No… Too tired…" she muttered, an open book near her face.

"You were reading all night, weren't you?" I asked.

"Mhm…" she muttered, peeking at me.

"Get up." Grovyle ordered, Bolt floating behind him and imitating his pose.

"Ugh, fine." she whined, opening her eyes and sitting up, "Better?"

"Um, I guess?" he answered.

"So, tell us this plan of yours before she falls asleep." I laughed.

"Okay, so this is what we'll do…"

* * *

Starlette's P.O.V.

I watched Bolt and Rezi walk up to the grate. We had to hide Bolt's goggles at Laurena's house just so he wouldn't wear them.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Riolu's, the footprint is Riolu's." Diglett announced.

"You have a STRANGER with you, make HER STAND on the GRATE." Loudred yelled.

"I'm a guy for Arceus's sake!" Bolt yelled, standing on the grate.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Pikachu's, the footprint is Pikachu's." Diglett announced.

"Okay, you may COME IN." Loudred welcomed, the large gate opening. I waited for a few minutes before going over and standing on the grate.

"Pokemon detected, pokemon detected! Who's footprint, who's footprint? The footprint is Vulpix's, the footprint is Vulpix's." Diglett yelled, his voice was slightly tinged with annoyance.

"YOU may come IN!" Loudred yelled. I climbed down the ladder to the middle floor. No one was around so I climbed down the other one, finding everyone in attendance. Rezi and Bolt were standing by Chatot so I stood by them.

"There's our friend. Well, this is our group." Rezi stated.

"Squawk! Everyone shush, they have an announcement!" Chatot yelled.

"Hello, by any chance do you know us?" I asked.

"Um, we know Riley but not you two." Spark muttered.

"Riley? That was the best you could come up with?" Bolt laughed, looking at Rezi.

"Oh shush, I had to hurry and think of a name." Rezi muttered.

"Wait, your name isn't Riley?" Charge asked.

"Pft, of course his name isn't Riley. Isn't that right, Rezi?" I laughed. I heard a gasp go through the room.

"Yep. We're back everyone." he laughed.

"I wanted to be the one to announce it." I muttered.

"You don't have a fake name." Bolt stated.

"Oh my gosh, tell us what all happened!" Sunflora exclaimed. We all took turns talking about the future, telling them everything from the darkness to the technology.

"So let me get this straight, the great Dusknoir-" Chatot paused.

"Tobias." I coughed.

"_Tobias_ grabbed you and Rezi and then you grabbed Bolt and dragged you into the portal. From there, you were taken to the future and were almost killed by a crazy Sableye named Sylv who then later saved you. Did I forget anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, you forgot the part where Grovyle is the good guy." Rezi stated. Chatot started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Bolt asked.

"You expect me to believe that Dusknoir was indeed the bad guy, even when he helped us capture Grovyle, whom was clearly the bad guy? That's so pathetic!" Chatot laughed. I felt rage building up inside of me, almost about to explode from me.

"It really happened though!" I yelled, the fire in my stomach begging for me to use it.

"If it really happened, where's your proof?" Chatot asked, a smirk on his idiotic face.

"Proof? Oh that's quite simple!" I exclaimed, urging the time energy in me to awaken. Miracle had said that I had to think of only time, not anything else to get into a partial Protector form. I closed my eyes, hoping it would help me concentrate.

"You don't have any proof. Loser!" someone exclaimed. It was a different voice from a year ago but it fueled my rage. I opened my eyes in attempt to burn the fool and found the room to be consumed with a blue energy.

"The irony of this all is funny, don't you think? Me, the time Protector, found right before this world goes into ruin. Hm, back to the darkness of business however. The memory is cruel, but enjoy if you can." I laughed. Everything that was happening to me, it was all because of my subconsciousness and my instincts. I started spinning in a circle on my back legs, orbs of blue light flying around me. The room was transformed into what happened in the future. Everyone watched wide eyed, terror was laced across their faces. The memory ended and everyone just looked at me.

"You had your proof, now we need get the lake guardians to know that Grovyle is a good guy so they won't attack him! Please, it's the only way to change the future." Rezi pleaded.

"Or at least it's the way that has the best chances…" I muttered.

"Hm, I guess you were telling the truth. We have no other choice than to believe you, do we?" Chatot asked

"Well, you don't have to believe us, and then this world will go into atomic failure." I yawned.

"Atomic failure?" he asked.

"Yup, every atom of everything would split, causing everything to explode and thus destroying this world and taking everyone and everything with it to the abyss of nothingness. This ending is very undesired so just believe us and tell the guardians, okay?" I explained.

"Wait, then how was that world not destroyed?" Chimecho asked.

"It's all because of me, I was never supposed to go into the past. I broke part of the span of events so I caused some of the future to be changed. My changing of species was caused by a changing of fate. I was supposed to stay a human, but something changed my fate when I was given amnesia. That was all that was supposed to happen, but I was changed into a Vulpix. I still don't know why…" I sighed.

"Maybe it had to do with Bidoof's Christmas wish." Dugtrio suggested. I looked at Bidoof. He was behind most of the group.

"What's a Christmas wish?" I asked.

"It's a wish that Jirachi can see if she believes it should happen. She normally grants them." Chimecho sighed.

"It might have to do with mine too." Rezi stated. I looked at him.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well, I wished for a friend so I wouldn't be so lonely. Mine came true as I now have you. It kind of led to more friends which I'm glad of." he laughed.

"I wished for new recruits so I'd finally be senior to someone." Bidoof stated. I looked at both of them.

"So, basically I became a pokemon from your wishes? I can't believe that my life so far was caused by two wishes, I never knew that a wish could be so strong. Wow…" I gasped.

"Anyways, you need to tell the guardians to give Grovyle the gears, okay?" Rezi repeated, irritation was in his voice.

"We'll contact them right away. Go do whatever you want now. We won't make anyone do jobs today." Wigglytuff assured. I thanked him and we walked out of the guild.

"I think we should visit my home. That way, my mom and sister will know I'm okay." Rezi suggested.

"Sounds fine with me, then we can go see Bolt's family so they know that he's okay." I yawned.

"Oh, joy. I get to see my entire family. Where the men are outnumbered by women." he sighed.

"Don't be such a killjoy, your family seems nice. Better than my family anyways. I don't know my biological family nor my adopted family. The only one I know is Grovyle and I don't entirely trust so, yeah." I sighed.

"Basically, you're an orphan, right?" Bolt asked.

"Pretty much…" I sighed. I noticed that during our talking, we had arrived at the tent. It was so close to the guild which helped matters. I started to hear talking.

"… I assure you, Rezi is perfectly safe. You can expect a visit from them soon, but until then, I must go." Laurena assured.

"One question though, how can you relate to what I'm going through?" Michela asked.

"Well, I would be absolutely devastated if my son or daughter were taken to some unknown time. My daughter could probably handle it, but I'm not sure about my son. He gets scared easily." Laurena sighed.

"Quit eavesdropping." Rezi whispered. I sighed and knocked on the pole.

"Oh, there's someone at the door." Michela stated.

"I'll get it." Laurena sighed, opening the tent flap. She looked at us and smiled.

"Oh, welcome. You can come in." she greeted. Rezi walked in first with Bolt and I following.

"Laurena, who was at the door?" Michela asked, turning around.

"I told you they would visit. I don't know why you doubted me." Laurena laughed.

Ignoring her, Michela asked, "Rezi, is that really you?"

"I don't know, is it?" he asked. Michela smiled and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe all of you are safe and sound! It's almost as if Arceus blessed you." she smiled.

"You should never doubt the power of Team Timegear!" Bolt cheered. At that comment, I slapped him upside the head.

"Don't ruin their moment." I whispered.

"I guess I never should've thought the worst. I'm just so glad you are all safe." Michela sighed.

"Yeah, we're going to go to Bolt's house now so his parents know that he's okay." Rezi explained.

"Oh, um, about that guys. I kind of want to go there on my own, if that's okay." Bolt asked.

"You can, I guess." I stated.

"Thanks. Bye everyone!" Bolt waved, about to leave.

"Wait, take your goggles." Laurena said. She gave him the blue rimmed goggles which he graciously took and left with a thank you.

"I think I'm going to stay here. You can stay with me, if you want." Rezi suggested.

"No, I'm good. You should spend time with your mom." I stated.

"Well, I better go back home. I have lots of stuff to do and walls to mend. A certain Zoroark destroyed them last night when I was sleeping." Laurena sighed, walking out of the tent.

"I'm going to go help her. Bye Michela, bye Rezi." I laughed, walking out with her.

"I see that your going to help me mend the walls. To tell you the truth, he really just destroyed some of the trees so it's not much of a task. You don't have to help." Laurena stated.

"I don't want to feel left out today so I'll help. I'm not sure what I can do though…" I sighed.

"Well, I guess you can make sure Zoro doesn't destroy anymore of the trees. If he does, feel free to burn him. It's a great way to relieve stress." Laurena laughed.

"I'll make sure to do that…" I murmured. Laurena went off into the forest somewhere and I went the other way. I instantly noticed a shiny Zorua that seemed like he was younger than me.

"Hi." I greeted, sitting down by him.

"My dad told me not to talk to strangers." he stated, looking at me.

"Oh…" I sighed, not sure what to do.

"Do you know who Laurena is?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's one of my friends. I am the time Protector as she told me one day." I laughed.

"You're the time Protector? That's so cool! My mom told me all about you but I didn't expect it was really you!" he exclaimed, a small grin on his face.

"Oh, who's your mom? I may know her." I asked.

"Laurena is my mom. Zoro is my dad. They don't talk to each other much anymore though. I've been wondering if it's because of me…" he sighed. My eyes widened, starting to wonder if this kid was lying. There was no possible way that Laurena and Zoro could've liked each other, right?

"It's defiantly not because of you, just because of their different purposes. I think. I know that Laurena is a Finder and Zoro is half Taker so that's more than likely why they don't talk." I assured.

"My parents say that I have an older sister. They told me what her name was. Or, what they named her. It's funny how her name stayed the same the entire time of her life." he laughed.

"Oh. I never really introduced myself. My name is Starlette, what's your's?" I asked.

"My name is Kuro. It rhymes with churro which happens to be my favorite food. The funny thing is about your name is that it's the same name of my older sister. I don't think you're my sister though. You were never a human and you aren't from the future, right?" Kuro asked.

"U-uum, I actually was a human and I was from the future…" I muttered.

"That means you're my sister! Yay, I've met my sister!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, we can be sure that I _am_ your sister. Just wait a second, will ya?" I asked, trying to get him to stop dragging me with him. He just seemed to ignore me, talking about how proud Laurena and Zoro would be. I decided to take the time of walking into going into my world of thoughts.

_"__This kid is playing a cruel prank on me, right? Laurena and Zoro hate each other beyond compare, they couldn't have possibly been friends, much less liked each other in, well, that way, right? Right, it has to be. Yet, it makes so much sense. The signs, like Christmas, and Laurena giving me the order to never go outside at night on my own. The order could've been because I was the time Protector. I guess I'll find out soon…" _I thought. Kuro stopped walking and so did I.

We were next to Laurena's house and Zoro had a purple orchid of some sort in his paw. Laurena was reattaching the small saplings back together.

"Just accept the flower!" Zoro begged.

"You probably poisoned it or something, you stupid Taker. I could call you so much worse but Kuro could hear. I'm not going to be the one he learns curse words from, wether it be you or from teens at the cafe. It won't be me, got it?" she hissed.

"Ugh, fine. Just watch what the flower does." he sighed and sat down, a small stick in his hands. He lightly brushed one of the petals with it and the flower spat acid at it, somehow starting it on fire.

"How nice, now put out the fire." she ordered. Zoro looked around and threw the twig into the small pond. Kuro and I walked over to them without them noticing.

"You two have some explaining to do. Specifically to me." I stated. Laurena looked over to me and sighed.

"Maybe, but I can't tell anything for now. Find time later to know everything." she sighed.

"You do know that there's a limited amount of time, you might as well say whatever now." I hissed.

"Limited, to the Dimension World with that! You have all the time in the world!" Zoro laughed, only to be smacked in the head by Laurena.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything. First thing's first, the entry to the Hidden Land is in Brine Cave. It's a nearby cave. Now onto other things…" she stated.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait everyone, but I'm finally done! I've been a bit addicted to Minecraft as of late, specifically servers. If you have cool servers, please announce them. The one that I normally go on has been griefed and sent into maintenance for who knows how long. So, basically I've been looking for an awesome seed for single player worlds, announce those too. I haven't found anything yet. So yeah, Mystery says nya._**


End file.
